Instituto Canterlot para señoritas
by ShineARTx
Summary: A pesar de ser solo un instituto para mujeres no esta excento del amor , conoce la historia de 17 chicas que tendran que pasar diferentes situaciones y eventos que aunque lo nieguen hara que se enamoren y daran nacimiento a parejas , sumerjete en esta tierna y divertida historia de amor (humanizado , dazzlings , mane 6 , background ponys,etc) (SEGUNDA PARTE SUBIDA)
1. Chapter 1

**aclaracion: este fic puede tener parejas que no sean de su agrado asique evitar comentarios negativos ,ademas contiene yuri (ya estan advertidos) (? tendra varias historias paralelas ( las mane, backround ponies, dazzlings, etc) quizas no sea necesario mencionarlo pero ya que xd sera humanizado , sin mas que decir disfruten **

Las vacasiones de verano habian terminado y las alumnas ya regresaban al instituto , habia mucha gente en la entrada , la mayoria entusiasmada por reencontrarse con sus amigas, entre ellas habia una chica ojos color lavanda y cabello morado quien observaba el edificio

\- es dificil pensar que ha pasado un año desde que llegue- murmuro , twilight estaba muy entusiasmada de volver a ver sus amigas , quien diria que se interasaria en la amistad , la primera vez que las conocio lo recuerda como si fuera ayer...

***flashback***

ahi estaba una chica de cabello morado junto a un chico mayor de cabello azul y su pareja frente a una gran academia -

-es muy bonito cadance - dijo el chico

-te lo dije , que te parece twilight?- dijo cadence mirando a la pelimorada

tiene buena estructura...pero eso no hara que me agrade...- dijo con un tono seco

-oh vamos twily! dale una oportunidad de seguro hara muchas amigas- dijo shining animandola

lo que menos quiero es hacer amigas en este momento- penso twilight

que estamos esperando , entremos , debo hablar con celestia- dijo cadence caminando hacia el instituto

el lugar era muy grande y de una vista agradable o eso es lo que era la entrada , pero el lugar era lo ultimo que le preocupaba a twilight , quienes serian sus compañeras de cuarto? , serian agradables o bravuconas? muchaaaas preguntas preocupantes le ocupaban la mente a twilight

-HOLAA! tu debes ser twilight sparkle- dijo una chica de cabello color menta, ojos dorados y de apariencia amistosa

-eh...s-si - dijo , estaba tan ocupada en sus pensamientos que habia olvidado su entorno

-me presento, soy lyra hearstrings la presidenta de la clase lo cual es mi obligacion enseñarte este maravilloso instituto- dijo la ojos dorado con un tono de orgullo

-obligacion? - repitio twilight confundida

-bueno no exactamente , pero me gusta recivir a la gente- respondio lyra con una gran sonrisa

-mmm ok-respondio twilight, por ahora la todo bien penso mientras seguia a lyra

-las canchas son muy espaciosas , ideales para hacer cualquier tipo de deportes! ...bueno excepto natacion ya que no tenemos picina... ni montañismo, ni hockey sobre hielo... pero tu me entiendes-

twilight solo asintio con la cabeza. Despues de que lyra le habia mostrado la mayoria del instituto, en una pared noto algo que le llamo la atencion , habia un dibujo de un pony con alas y un cuerno y abajo estaba escrito '' pony rocks''

-yo lo hice , cool no? - dijo la presidenta de la clase- bueno ahora te mostrare tu habitacion , veras aqui dormimos como en grandes cabañas, en algunas caben de 10 a 20 chicas , en otras simplement dependiendo del tamaño , para tu suerte te quedaras en una de 5 chicas , ellas son muy simpaticas te agradaran - termino de decir

esto tranquilizo un poco a twilight , aunque lo que a lyra encuentre ''simpatico'' quizas no sea lo mismo a lo que twilight encuentre , bueno eso lo sabra hasta que las conosca.

el lugar era como una cabaña elegante , se veia bastante acojedor , al llegar lyra toco la puerta , se escucharon varios cerrojos hasta que la puerta se abrio unos centimetros dejando ver unos energicos ojos azules

-contraseña- dijo la misteriosa chica, su voz era algo chillona pero no desagradable

-QUE?! pero soy lyra- dijo tristemente

-EEEEEG- emitio un extraño sonido similar a la de los programas de concursos- incorrecto- replico

-quien es pinkie?- se escucho una voz dentro del lugar

-es lyra- /-lyra?- / -si-/ y dijo la clave?- / - nop-/ -espera, pero lyra no necesita clave para ingresar- decian la voces que al parecer intentaban ''susurrar''

-ademas de que no me se la clave- dijo la chica de ojos dorados

...-hubo un silencio momentaneo dentro del lugar- nos estan escuchando-/ debemos hablar mas bajo-/ aaasii?- / -agh pinkie suenas igual-

-que estan haciendo en la puerta?- se escucho otra voz que tenia como un acento texano - solo abranla , es la chica nueva- volvio a decir

-que aburrida eres applejack- dijo una chica pelo arcoiris mientras abria la puerta, junto a ella estaba una chica de cabello color rosa con una gran sonrisa

-hola chicas les presento a Twilight Sparkle , su nueva compañera - dijo la presidenta de la clase

-HOLA SOY PINKIE PIE! - dijo la pelirosada agitando energicamente su mano

-yo soy applejack , un gusto espero que seamos grandes amigas- dijo una chica de aspecto campirano

-y yo soy la asombrosa rainbow dash- dijo la chica pelo arcoiris apuntandose

-espero que te sientas como en casa- dijo applejack suavemente

twilight miro a su alrededor , la ''cocina'' que solo era una mesa y una mini nevera estaba junto a la sala principal que tenia unos 3 sillones y una tele , que no era moderna claro , habian unos controles de videojuegos tirados junto a bolsas de fritura, luego miro otra vez a sus compañeros dirijiendoles una sonrisa nerviosa

-tienes que conocer al resto de la pandill..- lyra fue interrumpida por un grito de una chica

-APPLEJACK!- grito una chica piel blanca y cabello morado- te dije que limpiaras este lugar, como se supone que daremos una buena impresion con bolsas de frituras tiradas en todos lados!- dijo algo desesperada

-si limpie rarity , pero rainbow y pinkie empezaron a jugar sus videojuegos ensuciando todo de nuevo , ademas por que devo ser yo la que limpia todo?- dijo la vaquera en un tono molesto

-twilight te presento a rarity- dijo lyra tratando de evitar un caos entre applejack y rarity

rarity al mirar a twilight inmediatamente cambio su compostura y sonreir elegantemente - un placer twilight, perdon por el desorden cariño , espero que te sientas comoda aqui-dijo

\- el placer es todo mio , gracias a todas por resivirme tan bien- respondio twilight muy agradesida

-espera , falta fluttershy- dijo lyra

-ah si , esta en nuestra habitacion , me estaba ayudando a preparar la cama de twilight- dijo rarity-tienes suerte de que tus compañeras de cuarto sean unas damas y no unas bestias salvajes - dijo mirando a applejack, pinkie pie y rainbow dash

-humm que bien?- twilight no sabia como responder a eso, agarro sus maletas (si , andaba con sus maletas xd) y siguio a rarity a su habitacion , al llegar vio a una chica de apariencia dulce y pelo rosa claro acomodando unas flores en un macetero.

-fluttershy querida te presento a twilight, nuestra nueva compañera de habitacion- dijo la fashionista , probocando un pequeño salto del susto a su amiga naturalista

\- h-hola , un gusto- dijo fluttershy mirando hacia el suelo

-hola , el gusto es todo mio- dijo twilight tratando de sonar lo mas amistoso que pudo, pero fluttershy siguio mirando el suelo, dijo algo malo? su rostro era tan horrible? el piso era mas interesante que ella? o simplemente era muy timida? pues la ultima opcion era la mas pasable , aun asi fluttershy tenia un aspecto bastante amistoso al igual que las demas..a excepcion de esa tal rainbow dash pues ella se ve algo grosera pero quizas sea una buena persona quien sabe? de lo unico que estaba segura twilight es que est año sera muy interesante.

** *FinFlashback* .**

**Bien que les parecio ? les gusto? xdd espero que si , el fic obviamente no sera solo sobre twilight como dije anteriormente tengo planeado agregar a vinyl, lyra, sonata, sunset, trixie etc . gracias por leer^^**


	2. reencuentro

**en este cap empezare con el punto de vista de twilight, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece , disfruten ^^**

-TWIIILIIGHT!- grito pinkie mientras me apretaba muy fuerte

-pinkie ...no puedo..respirar- dije cortadamente..

** -**oh perdon, es que las extrañe mucho estas vacasiones- dijo mientras me soltaba - cçoh oh ahi esta applejack!- volvio a hablar apuntando agitadamente a applejack, no alcanse a decir nada y pinkie ya estaba ''abrazando'' a applejack

-jeje yo igual te extrañe terroncito, las extrañe a todas- dijo applejack mientras apartaba a pinkie - pero no nocs quedemos aqui paradas , vamos anuestros cuartos- hablo de nuevo agarrando sus maletas , yo y pinkie asentimos con la cabeza, volver aqui realmente meemocionaba , mis vacasiones no estuvieron taan de maravilla , desgraciadamente algunas estudiantes pasaban sus vacasiones en el instituto, ya sea porque sus familias no estan en la ciudad , no tienen donde ir o simplemente desean pasar sus vacasiones aqui y la verdad era una gran suma de chicas que se quedaban en este lugar, practicamente es como sus casas. Al rato nos encontramos a rarity a lo que pinkie la abrazo fuerte tanto como lo hiso con migo y applejack, al llegar a nuestras habitaciones el lugar estaba muucho mas limpio de lo que recordaba.

-Woooouuu, no recuerdo este lugar tan limpio- dije bastante impresionada

-hola- aparecio fluttershy con una sonrisa- estoy tan contenta de que regres..- no pudo terminar la frase, pues pinkie ya la estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas

-NOSOTRAS TAMBIEN!- grito dejando casi sorda a fluttershy, lamentablemente la familia de fluttershy no vive en una ciudad cercana asi que tiene que pasar sus vacasiones aca.

-querida hiciste un exelente trabajo con la limpieza- dijo rarity maravillada

-g-gracias- dijo mientras trataba de recuperar aire

\- y rainbow?- pregunte al notar que faltaba una

\- dashie siempre llega mas tarde- respondio pinkie con su tipica sonrisa

-algo raro en ella- dijo rarit y con sarcasmo

terminado de decir esas palabras se sintio un ligero golpe en la puerta luego la puerta se abrio bruscamente , era rainbow dash abriendo la puerta con una patada

\- I COME BACK BITCHES!- grito rainbow , traia sus tipicas gafas de sol

-DASHIE!- grito pinkie mientras se tiraba contra la peloarcoiris

-cuidado con la puerta dash- regaño applejack

-podrias controlarte- replico rarity

\- se que me extrañaron- dijo rainbow dash presumidamente

-AAAWWW ABRAZO GRUPAL- dijo pinkie juntando a todas para un gran abrazo y la verdad todas disfrutamos.

Ya acomodadas mis cosas me dispuse a ir a la sala principal en la que se encontraba pinkie,rainbow y applejack jugando sus videojuegos, no habia nada nuevo .. ¿y esta puerta? ¿COMO ES QUE NO LA NOTE ANTES?! ¿PRACTICAMENTE UN AÑO EN ESTE LUGAR Y NO NOTE ESTA PUERTA?! c-como es eso posible , que verguenza, de seguro debe de haber una buena razon, exacto!, quizas la colocaron mediante el verano, quien sabe, pero las chicas no les parece importante la aparicion de una extraña puerta..

-ejem y... esta puerta?- me atrevi a preguntar

-la puerta prohibida...- dijo pinkie poniendo en pausa inmediatamente el juego

\- la p-puerta prohibida?- repeti algo nerviosa, osea que ya sabian de su existencia? osea que siempre estubo aqui?

-si, la puerta prohibida- dijo rainbow - nunca la abras- siguio diciendo muy seria

-ya paren, se ven ridiculas- dijo applejack

-porque nunca nos sigues la corriente applejack?- dijo rainbow molesta

-descuida twilight , solo es una puerta que conecta con el ''edificio'' de al lado- dijo applejack ignorando a dash

-pero...tiene un candado .. o mas bien intento de candado..-dije

-si, porque al lado no viven chicas taan agradables- dijo rainbow dash -ademas estuvimos todas de a cuerdo- termino de decir

-esperen.. al lado no estan sunset, trixie, adagio, aria y sonata?- pregunte

-exacto, no son personas tan agradables pero aun asi creo que es demasiado el ''candado''- dijo rarity que llegaba con fluttershy

-la abusiva, la egocentrica, la que quiere que todos la adoren, la que no le importa un carajo los demas, la...la...mm bueno sonata me agrada- dijo rainbow

-a mi tambien, es muy simpatica- dijo pinkie

\- a mi me agradan las 5...creo- agrego fluttershy

-y como es que no note esta pueta antes?- pregunte

-pues hum antes habia un mueble aqui y yo en las vacasiones lo quite - dijo todo tiene sentido pense..

-vaya vecinas que tenemos hehehe, dudo que se lleven bien- dijo riendose applejack

** FinPDV de twilight***

*mientras tanto al lado* se encontraban 3 chicas sentadas en una mesa..

-tu carta es...ESTA?- dijo trixie sacando una carta de su maso

-mmm nop- dijo sonata que estaba sentada al frente, al costado de trixie se encontraba sunset shimmer comiendo cereal que observaba con un gran aburrimiento

-y esta?- volvio a decir trixie sacando otra carta

-tampoco - dijo sonata manteniendo su sonrisa

-con que grande y poderosa he?- se burlo sunset

-quizas tu carta no se encuentre en este maso..- dijo trixie ignorando completamente a sunset- quizas tu carta esta...AQUI!- dijo mientras sacaba una carta del cabello de sunset

-que diablos...- dijo sunset shimmer confundida

-SI , esa es , esa es ESA ES!- dijo muy impresionada sonata aplaudiendo efusivamente- como lo hiciste?- pregunto con entusiasmo

-una maga no revela sus secretos- dijo trixie presumidamente- la gran y poderoza trrrrixie lo hiso de nuevo- dijo finalmente

-como sea- dijo sunset rodando los ojos

-admite que los trucos de trixie te dejan boquiabierta- dijo trixie mientras barajaba sus cartas

-taan boquiabierta que no puedo aguantar mi entuciasmo- dijo friamente sunset

-encerio? porque pareciera que estas aguantando tu entusiasmo y demasiado- dijo sonata sin entender el sarcasmo de sunset

-sonata vete a dormir- dijo aria que estaba parada a unos metros de la mesa

-pero no tengo sueño- dijo tristemente sonata- y tu no me mandas- dijo cambiando su tono un poco mas rudo , a lo que aria iba a responder pero fue interrumpida

-no pueden pasar ni un minuto sin pelear ustedes 2?- regaño adagio

-aria empezo- dijo sonata

-y ?- respondio aria cruzandose de brazos

agh- gruño sunset mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigia a su habitacion , estaba aburrida de escuchar las mismas peleas entre sonata y aria, noto que cierta presencia desagradable la siguia asique al entrar a ''su'' habitacion cerro la puerta inmediatamente , golpeandole la nariz a la cosa ''molesta''

-AAAUUG, porque hiciste eso?!- dijo molesta trixie, mientras se acarisiaba su nariz

-porque voy a dormir- respondio cortante sunset

\- pero es la habitacion de trixie tambien- dijo molesta

-desgraciadamente- respondio sunset mientras abria la puerta

-HA! trixie siempre gana al final- dijo orgullosamente mientras entraba a la habitacion

-sera mejor que te calles si no quieres dormir en el sillon otra vez- dijo sunset amenazantemente mientras le mostraba su puño cerca de la cara de trixie

-ok, ok ...gruñona- murmuro

sunset solo le envio una mirada de odio, de todas las estudiantes , justo su compañera de cuarto es la egolatra de trixie y como si su ego no fuera mucho tambien es bastante molesta sin contar que siempre anda con un maso de cartas que siempre las baraja cuando se aburre ademas de que siempre copia mis tareas , como es que trixie no se intimida con ella, como es que no la respeta como las demas estudiantes, solo le provoco algo similar al miedo cuando aprieto mis puños, bueno hay varias estudiantes que no logro intimidar con mi mirada como dash, guilda, adagio, aria, etc pero trixie , ella me saca de quicio en mi cara algo que las demas no hacen, agh como la odio ojala algun dia se enamore y se large de aqui penso sunset.

**y asi finaliza el cap 2 , las dazzlings, sunset y trixie pasaron sus vacasiones en el instituto , por si tenian la duda xd , sunset esta con la actitud de la primera peli de equestria (no me digas xd) , bueno espero que les haya gustado ^^ no leemos en el sig cap xd**


	3. fiesta pt1

TwilightPDV

estoy tan emocionada por el primer dia de clases, claro ignorando que primero tengo gimnasia , nunca fui muy buena en eso , la verdad me aprendo muy rapido las reglas de los deportes...el problema es que no se como llevar la teoria a la practica, bueno espero que no sea tan malo la primera clase de gimnasi...

-muy bien , lo que haremos esta clase es...- la entrenadora spitfire saca una pelota- QUEMADOS!

grandioso pense , este juego te garantiza un golpe seguro..

**-**yeeeaah - rainbow decia mientras chocaba puños con applejack y pinkie pie - nadie me gana en quemados- dijo

**-**pfff trixie es mucho mejor - dijo trixie en tono desafiante

-quieres apostar?- respondio rainbow

-hecho- dijio trixie

spitfire fue a conseguir mas balones , nose como a tantas personas les gustaba ese tipo de juegos aunque obviamente tambien habia gente que destaba este juego tanto como yo ..

-agh este juego tiene tanta logica como la musica de vinyl- dijo una chica de cabello largo y negro que estaba junto al grupo de chicas

\- concuerdo con octavia...excepto lo de la musica de vinyl- dijo bon bon

-oh vamos tavi , mi musica tiene tanta logica como la tuya,..hablando de musica, adivinen quien sera la dj para la fiesta de pinkie de esta noche- dijo la dj con entusiasmo , hay una fiesta de pinkie y no me entere? bueno tampoco es como si amara las fiestas pense , mis oidos casi reventaron al escuchar el desagradable sonido del silbato de la entrenadora , para mi suerte me toco el mismo equipo de rainbow y applejack quienes son las mas peligrosas en este juego , sin contar a guilda claro quien para mi suerte no estaba en esta clase. Mi objetivo es que me ''quemen'' de una manera no vergonzosa , algo asi como que la pelota se caiga de mis manos accidentalmente

El juego ya comenzo y los balones iban y venian , voluntariamente los esquivaba , no paso mucho hasta que lightning dust arrojo una pelota no lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la pudiera atrapar sin problema, al instante la solte ''accidentalmente'' para que me fuera de este infierno.

-agh que mal , manos torpes- dije simulando un tono de pena, la entrenadora spitfire hiso sonar su silbato

-Sparkle fuera! - dijo , me fui a sentar y observar la ''batalla sangrienta'' trixie y rainbow estaban en pleno combate arrojandose balones una hacia la otra.

Un balon se dirigia hacia bon bon , pero en ese momento lyra se lanzo a recivir ella el balon como la tipica escena de un guardaespaldas reciviendo una bala

-Hearstrings fuera!- grito spitfire

bon bon se acerco a su ''salvadora'' quien estaba sentada en el suelo

-eso...fue muy estupido lyra- dijo bon bon con una expresion aburrida

-QUE? por que? - pregunto lyra desilucionada

-porque tenia un balon...iba a esquivar esa pelota con la que tengo en la mano..- respondio seriamente

-oohhh..- dijo la chica de cabello color menta a lo que bon bon golpeo su cara con su mano

De a poco los jugadores de ambos equipos disminuian, pues ambos equipos se estaban esforzano demasiado y la verdad era muy divertido ver este juego pero solo verlo , odio estar en el

-oye Fuchsia blush mira esto- dijo le dijo trixie a su amiga pelirosa agarrando un balon

-Sunset piensa rapido!- grito trixie mientras le arrojaba el balon, Sunset no habia alcanzado a voltearse hacia trixie y el balon ya habia impactado su espalda , a lo que provoco risas a trixie y fuchsia

-TRIXIE! somos del mismo equipo! - dijo furiosa sunset

-era un pase, no es mi culpa que no reaccionaras rapido- dijo la maga aguantandose de la risa

-Shimer fuera!- grito spitfire

-me las pagaras trixie- gruño mientras salia de la cancha

En la cancha ya solo quedaban dos personas , trixie y rainbow, trixie solo arrojaba todas los balones que tenia a mano y rainbow solo esquivaba, una vez trixie ya habia lanzado todos sus balones era el turno de rainbow de arrojar pelotas, la tension era enorme , todas estabamos atentas a cada movimiento sin contar que el silencio tambien estaba presente, hasta que...

-CUIDADO!- se escucho un grito sacandonos a todas de nuestra concentracion, apenas terminado el grito trixie volteo su cara hacia la direccion de donde provino encontrandose con sunset y una sonrisa maliciosa para desgracia de trixie justo cuando se descuido de dash ella le habia arrojado un balon impactandole el estomago, todo paso tan rapido , el plan de sunset habia funcionado a la perfeccion, trixie habia perdido la ''batalla'' contra rainbow . En ese momento todas las que estaban en el equipo ganador rodearon a dash para felisitarla y celebrar a excepsion mia , trixie camino molesta hacia sunset, justo cuando iba decir algo sunset la calla y dice

-tu te lo buscaste- al terminar esto se fue con una sonrisa satisfecha dejando a trixie ardiendo dela ira

El resto de las clases no fue muy interesante que digamos, pues generalmente lo profesores no hacen nada en la primera semana , lo maximo es ver lo que veremos durante el año. Las clases ya terminaron y un monton de chicas se dirigia a hacia la fiesta de pinkie que obviamente es en donde dormimos. Nunca me han entusiasmado las fiestas a diferencia de otras chicas aun asi asisto a todas por obligasion ya que la mayoria de las fiestas las organiza pinkie y no es como que aqui hubieran varios lugares en los que pueda ir mientras hay una fiesta pues esta la escuela pero estar ahi es tenebroso incluso para mi , a pesar de que este instituto tenga mucho terreno tampoco es una muy buena opcion vagar por las canchas, en las afueras de las edificasiones en las que se hospedan las chicas o en el mini bosque que hay asique obligatoriamente me quedo, tampoco es mucho lo que puedo hacer en una fiesta, hablar no puedo porque la musica es muy fuerte, hay chicas que hablan o mejor dicho gritan y ese no es mi estilo , si tendria una conversacion con alguien me gusta que sea tranquila y agradable, bailar tampoco es una buena opcion pues aqui hay chicas que practicamente lustran el piso con sus geniales pasos de baile y yo...bueno mejor ni hablar, beber algo tampoco es muy buena opcion pues la mayoria de las veces hay cervesa y muy poco jugo , el año pasado habia incluso veces en las que sacaba agua de la llave y comer bueno..no es como si hay mucho solo hay un par de frituras que generalmente se acaban los primeros veinte minutos asique lo que generalmente hago es unirme a un grupo de chicas que este conversando y solo mover la cabeza o imitar las expresiones de las demas , nunca ponia atencion a lo que hablaban y tampoco me interesaba. asique me uni a un grupo random para ''conversar''

***FinTwilightPDV***

En un lugar de la fiesta habia un grupo de chicas conversando mientras bebian jugo..

-no lyra no quiero bailar ahora- dijo bon bon tratando de apartar a la chica quien bailaba de una manera divertida

\- oh vamos bon bon es una fiesta! - dijo lyra quien seguia bailando

-SII FIESTA WUUHOO- dijo berry punch mientras levantaba ambas mano agarrando un vaso en una

-ammm berry me das un poco de tu ''jugo''?- pregunto minuette seriamente

-QUE?! por que? es mio en la mesa hay mas jugo- dijo berry apartando su vaso de colgate

-porque yo quiero ESE- insistio

berry no tuvo opcion y le paso lentamente el vaso , minuette alias colgate primero olfateo el trago de su amiga seguido de probar un sorbo

-Berry! le pusiste alcohol, que hablamos sobre eso- regaño, berry solo agacho la cabeza

-ay no seas aburrida colgate, es una fiesta- dijo lyra a lo que bon bon y octavia le dieron al mismo tiempo un codazo , una a cada lado

-sabes que lo hago por tu bien- continuo colgate ignorando lyra

-lo se , perdon collie- dijo arrepentida berry a lo que colgate solo le dio una sonrisa

despues de unos segundos nadie dijo nada hasta que octavia rompio el silencio

-nose porque la gente puede llamar a esto cancion, esto arruina mis oidos- dijo mientras miraba con desprecio a vinyl que estaba a cargo de la musica

-para mi es genial- dijo lyra mientras bailaba mas energicamente

-nose como pudiste ser presidenta de la clase el año pasado ...-comento bon bon

***SonataPD V***

la fiesta estaba bastante divertida , pinkie realmente sabe como hacer fiestas a pesar de que no hay tacos es increible, tenia algo de de sed asique intente mezclar unos tragos, siempre hago eso en las fiestas a veces algunos me quedaban asquerosos pero habian algunos que eran unos verdaderos manjares , fui a la mesa en donde habia variedad suficiente como para mezclar, a sique agarre un vaso y le puse ponche de frutas , me quede pensativa con que podria mezclar el ponche hasta que vi un envase que decia ''jugo de uva'' nunca he probado el jugo de uva...o eso creo , le heche jugo de uva aunque creo que le heche demasiado, antes de tomar un sorbo mire a la gente de mi al rededor, mi mirada paro en una chica, en Aria , ahi estaba en una esquina con los brazos cruzados mirando indiferentemente, estaba tan sola que decidi hacerle compañia, cada vez que me acercaba me ponia mas nerviosa quizas porque tal vez yo no le agrado al pensar esto bebi un poco de mi trago mientras iba hacia aria para darme valor..para mi desgracia le puse demasiado jugo de uvas que no quedo apetitoso asique lo escupi inmediatamente

-demasiado jugo de uva- dije mientras sacaba la lengua hasta que, me di cuenta que ya habia llegado hacia aria cuando dirigi mi mirada hacia ella vi lo peor que pudo haber pasado, estaba con su chaqueta mojada y con una cara disgustada y enojada, no me di cuenta que ella estaba al frente cuando escupi el trago, oh no ahora si que me odia eso es seguro.

Lo primero que hice fue taparme la cara , pense que me golpearia

-perdon...f-fue sin querer- dije muy triste aun con la cara tapada, no tuve respuesta asique me quite las manos de la cara y vi que estaba tratando de limpiarse. Servilletas! pense asique fui inmediatamente a buscar servilletas en una mesa habian y tome todas las que pude y volvi rapidamente para pasarselas

-no me escupiste un mar como para que traigas tantas servilletas genio- dijo molesta mientras tomaba algunas

me puse mas triste cada vez lo estaba arruinando mas, cada vez que estaba con aria me ponia muy nerviosa al tratar de agradarle, pero pareciera que me odia pense

-es... que le heche demasiado..j-jugo de uva- dije timidamente

\- nisiquiera puedes hacer un trago bien- dijo terminando de secarse

-tu mezclas tragos aria?- le pregunte tratando de sacar un tema de conversacion

-no , no me llama la atencion- dijo cruzandose de brazos

-oh, es divertido si quieres puede hacerte mis mejores creasiones- dije muy entusiasmada , ella solo se encogio de hombros

-si quieres...- respondio con su tipico tono de indiferencia, es increible la primera converzacion que mantengo con aria sin terminar peleando, adagio estara orgullosa...creo

-esta fiesta seria mejor si hubieran tacos- bromie, aria se rio un poco , ES INCREIBLE! primero mantenemos una ''charla'' y ahora la hago reir , ya verla sonreir es algo extraño , el verla reir es algo UNICO! , esta es la mejor fiesta del mundo :D , no me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo mucho...

-y ahora que te ocurre?- pregunto molesta

-nada- dije todavia muy feliz, aria solo rodo los ojos

***FinSonataPDV***

** muchas gracias a sus reviews ^^ me ayudan a seguir escribiendo este leendo fic x33 , pues en este cap agrege a mas pjs como una de las ilusiones que esta en la banda de trixie en rainbow rocks, tambien lightning dust que solo arrojo una pelota lol , me gusto mucho hacer el punto de vista de sonata es que ella es taan tierna . bue nos leemos en la segunda parte de la fiesta chauu x33**


	4. fiesta pt 2

***SunsetPDV***

La fiesta estaba en su desarrollo todos bailaban , bebian, hablaban practicamente todos estaban disfrutando, menos yo , cada vez que me acercaba a alguien se alejaban sin pensarlo dos veces, es porque me tienen miedo y eso no me molesta , todo lo contrario , me gusta puedo hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera con quien quiera, nadie se atreve a detenerme , en ese momento se acerco adagio quien terminaba de bailar, llevamos una relacion normal de compañeras de piso pero no somos amigas.

-y gruñona y tontin?l- pregunte

-estan conversando , me mpresionan que no esten peleando- respondio, luego de eso hubo un silencio

-ustedes no se cansan de tener tanta vida social?- se burlo la egolatra de trixie

-lo dice la que esta rodeada de amigos- respondi, porque siempre molesta ahg es como una mosca y no solo me molesta a mi , molesta a casi toda la escuela

-bueno..hace poco estuve rodeada de gente, la gran y poderoza trrrixie hiso unos trucos y gane algo de dinero- dijo con su tipico tono arrogante

-y tus secuases?- pregunto adagio

-hum bueno no quisieron venir...- respondio trixie

-y por eso vienes a molestarnos a nosotras? - pregunte molesta

\- no exactamente..trixie quiere mostrarles algo- dijo feliz, yo solo rodee los ojos y adagio bebio un poco de su trago

luego de eso nos hiso un gesto con la mano de que esperemos y se fue , era el momento perfecto para irnos cambiar nuestra ubicasion a un lugar que no nos encuentre y moleste con su presencia, le hise un gesto con la cabeza a adagio y ella asintio con la cabeza, estabamos a punto de irnos cuando trixie vuelve a aparecer, mierda pese , vino con una botella de aji y una de cerveza

-miren...-dijo mientras ponia aji a la cerveza

-puedes hechar aji a la cerveza, que impresionante trixie- dije friamente

\- no , no es eso , le dare esto a rainbow dash , su expresion sera tan divertida- dijo emocionada

en ese momento dash estaba parada en una mesa bebiendo una botella de sidra mientras bailaba, vi cuando trixie se acerco y le dio la botella la peloarcoiris no dudo y empezo a beber de la botella , rapidamente saco su lengua y salio corriendo del lugar pidiendo agua , debo admitirlo fue muy divertido , yo y adagio reimos pero nos controlamos pues no queriamos darle satisfaccion a trixie

-vi-vieron eso?- dijo y volvio a reir trixie

\- si estubo divertido...- mire y pinkie ahora estaba en la mesa gritando ''party hard'' al verla se me ocurrio una gran idea

-te apuesto a que no te atreves a hacer lo mismo pero con pinkie- dije desafiante

-oh trixie acepta el reto- dijo con desicion, adagio me miro confundida

trixie fue a preparar otro trago picante y fue hacia pinkie quien acepto tambien y bebio pero a diferencia de rainbow no le paso nada y le devolvio la botella trixie a lo que ella volvio confundida

-no entiendo- dijo mirando la botella

-quizas no le hechaste mucho aji- dije - porque no lo pruebas?- pregunte

trixie me miro con burla- trixie no caera en eso - dijo

-que? no me refiero a eso- dije- si no le paso nada a pinkie...entonces a ti tampoco- continue

trixie miro la botella pensativa unos segundos y desidio tomar un poco , el rostro de la maga se volvio entero rojo rapidamente saco su lengua y comenzo a lanzarse aire con su mano

-a-a-AGUA! - grito mientras se iba corriendo, hace mucho que no reia tanto , dios! mi estomago, eso fue tan divertido! , obviamente adagio tambien reia, suspire, tal vez no fue mala idea venir a esta fiesta pense.

***FinSunsetPDV***

Una chica peloarcoiris regresaba tambaleando a la fiesta algo desanimada

-hey dashie donde estabas- pregunto pinkie

-fui a buscar algo para beber...me embromaron- lo ultimo lo dijo como si se le partiera el corazon

-QUEEEE?!- grito pinkie, generalmente era rainbow la que hacia las bromas,no que ella reciviera las bromas-COMO,CUANDO, DONDE, PORQUE?!- continuo diciendo esto ultimo sin respirar

-nose...todo fue tan rapido, todo es culpa de la sidra de applejack- dijo rainbow

-y ahora que hiso mi sidra?- dijo applejack molesta

-es que no me das descuento por ser tu amiga- volvio a decir

-y eso que tiene que ver?! ya has bebido demasiado, lo que hablas no tiene sentido- regaño applejack

en ese momento rainbow se paro entre pinkie y applejack y las abrazo- no lo decia enserio applejack, las quiero ,las quiero mucho y las quedre hasta que seamos viejas- dijo , dejando cofundidas a pinkie y a applejack , luego de esto agarro un vaso y lo bebio -QUE SIGA LA FIESTA!- dijo bailando

pinkie pie se unio a bailar junto a rainbow dash y applejack dio un gran suspiro , quizas ya no deba vender mas sidra penso , luego le hecho un vistazo al lugar , hehe cuando rarity vea este desorden mañana se morira de un infarto penso

***TwilightPDV***

ya ha pasado casi una hora y rainbow ya estaba borracha, pinkie emmm bueno seguia siendo pinkie, applejack ya habia vendido muchas botellas de sidra, rarity solo hacia vida social pues una fiesta es una de las formas de ganar popularidad y yo bueno solo observando, pareciera que todas se estan divirtiendo...un momento donde esta fluttershy? ahora que recuerdo ..nunca la habia visto en una fiesta de pinkie antes , pero adonde iba? bueno tengo una teoria, ya que no tengo nada interesante que hacer, por que no voy a descubrir que hace fluttershy en casos de fiesta, me dirigi a la salida, lo unico que recuerdo ver es a rainbow compitiendo con guilda sobre quien tiene mas fuerza levantando mesas...raro pero ese tipo de competencias eran comunes en estas fiestas.

Sali de la fiesta y fui hacia donde yo creia que se encontraba, cerca de donde estaban nuestras habitaciones hay un lago sintetico , la verdad no es taan grande, pero es un lugar lo suficientemente agradable para leer, mis calculos fueron correctos , ahi estaba fluttershy sentada en el suelo con su conejo

-hola fluttershy- dije acercandome, lo que provoco que saltara del susto

-oh ..eres tu twilight...hola- dijo con su tono bajo

-mm ammm - no sabia que decir- t-te estas perdiendo la fiesta de pinkie...esta grandiosa.- dije

-hum no me gustan las fiestas, ademas a Angel le asusta la musica fuerte

-ohhh- lo unico que dije, no sabia que mas decir...se habia formado un silencio pero no era incomodo , fluttershy estaba mirando las estrellas

-hoola chicas- dijo applejack rompiendo el silencio

-hola applejack, porque no estas en la fiesta?- pregunte

\- mm creo que ya vendi demasiada sidra...- dijo, traficar cosas dentro de la escuela era una de las mejores formas de ganar dinero aqui , por lo que yo se, se trafica droga, cervezas, hamburguesas y sidra de manzana. Como conseguian eso? facil , por la correspondencia

note que tanto applejack y fluttershy observaban las estrellas.

-yo tengo un telescopio , siempre lo llevo conmigo , tengo una mejor vista de las estrellas , me paso horas observandolas, si quieren cuando no haya tanta contaminacion luminica podriamos verlas - terminado de decir esto me tape la boca rapidamente, en mi otra escuela cuando decia que siempre andaba con mi telescopio y pasaba noches enteras solo mirando estrellas , me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro..

-claro!- dijo muy emocionada fluttershy una vez se dio cuenta de su entusiasmo volvio a su tipico tono de voz timida-..hum ..es-esque siempre he querido ver mejor las estrellas ..pero no tengo un telescopio-lo ultimo lo dijo mirando hacia abajo

-a mi me gustaria, en sweet apple acres a veces soliamos ver las estrellas bic mac y applebloom, pero nunca las he visto con un telescopio- dijo applejack

di un suspiro de alivio y ahi nos quedamos las 3 contemplando las estrellas...

***RarityPDV***

me desperte lo mas temprano que pude, no fue facil hacerlo, la fiesta de anoche duro demasiado , todas estaran hablando de la super fiesta de pinkie en las redes sociales, y espero que hablen de mi tambien y mi marvilloso atuendo. Me maquille lo mas que pude para ocultar mis ojeras, luego me peine el cabello dejandome divina otra vez. Apenas termine de arreglarme y ya era hora de ir a clases , crei haberme levantado temprano...

ahi estaba caminando por los pasillos saludando a varias chicas, soy una de las estudiantes mas populares y no fue por ser una matona como sunset shimmer o arruinando la vida de otras chicas como suri polomare ,no, fue porque soy tambien unas de las chicas mas generozas , bueno y mi elegancia lo complementa.

Me fui al baño para darme un pequeño retoque antes de entrar a la clases

-Rarity ,hola- dijo suri quien estaba a mis espaldas, no es por ser mala persona pero su presencia nunca trae cosas buenas y ambas no nos agradabamos..

-ohh suri , holaa- dije con una sonrisa falsa- porque no fuiste a la fiesta? no te vi anoche- imite un tono de preocupacion

\- es que tengo mejores cosas que hacer, pero por lo que escuhe estubo bastante buena- dijo con una sonrisa falsa

-ah que mal, si estubo genial - dije

-si...bueno debo ir a clases bye cuidate-dijo mientras se iba, yo solo me despedi con la mano y senti que una puerta de un baño se abria , era applejack, me quede inmovil y ella fue a lavarse las manos

-si tanto se odian, por que se hablan y se tratan bien? - pregunto

applejack no nos odiamos , simplemente no nos gusta la compañia de una con la otra, ademas sabemos controlar nuestras diferencias- le respondi

-osea...odiarse en secreto- dijo applejack

-mm algo asi - respondi, luego de eso hubo un silencio, como ya no tenia nada que hacer me dirigia hacia la puerta

-espera rarity- me detubo applejack - quiero preguntarte algo..-dijo mirandome

-claro cariño lo que sea- le dije dandole una sonrisa

-tu me podrias ayudar en matematicas? me es algo dificil- dijo triste mientras se sacaba su sombrero

-pero por supuesto applejack , nos vemos despues de clases- le dije sonriendole amablemente

-gracias rarity- dijo mientras me abrazaba

-no hay de que- le dije correspondiendole el abazo , luego de eso nos separamos y nos fuimos, pareciera que yo y applejack siempre peleamos pero ella es una de mis mejores amigas , incluso me atrevo a decir que me conoce mucho mejor de lo que yo me conosco

***FinRarityPDV***

era las clases de artes y el trabajo era hacer un dibujo con connotacion artistica hecho con recortes de revistas

-miraa sonata lo que dice este articulo es divertidoo!- dijo pinkie que le mostraba una revista a la chica taco

sonata solo miro por unos segundosy al instante abrio los ojos como platos arrancandole la revista a pinkie, comenzo a cortar , pinkie solo miraba la escena confundida hasta que sonata termino mostrando lo que habia cortado, era una publicidad de tacos

-deja de jugar y trabaja sonata- dijo aria quien estaba sentada al lado de ella

-pero no estoy jugando..- respondio sonata mientras guardaba su nuevo recorte en su bolsillo

en una mesa cercana se encontraba octavia y vinyl

-podrias bajarle el volumen? desde aqui escucho los ruidos de licuadora-dijo molesta octavia

-ok tavi- respondio vinyl bajandole el volumen a su musica

-no me digas asi...volvio a desir molesta

-como ..tavi?- pregunto la dj , lo que la chelista le gruño con la mirada -crei que te gustaba- siguio vinyl

-n-no me gusta!- dijo enojandose aun mas, pero no podia ocultar un leve sonrojo (tsundere mode on xd)

-pero tavi..- no alcanzo a terminar vinyl

-que no me digas asi! m-mi nombre es octavia y y no me gusta q-que me pongan apodos tiernos y menos tu!- dijo furiosa

-no me importa- dijo vinyl todavia sonriendo

-que?!- dijo octavia, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con su compañera de puesto

-que no importa lo que digas..-dijo , luego se acerco aun mas a la cara de octavia- para mi siempre seras mi tavi- dijo sonriendole divertidamente

octavia estaba en shock , no sabia que decir y menos que hacer , sintio que su corazon se aceleraba y toda la sangre de su cuerpo iba a su cara, estaba totalmente roja , luego de unos segundos reacciono rapidamente y miro hacia otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo aunque seguramente vinyl ya noto su rubor o quizas no.. escucho como la dj rio un poco

-i-idiota- dijo todavia mirando hacia otro lado, estaba muy enojada y aun sentia su rostro arder pero no podia negar que le gustaba la idea de ''mi tavi'' .

**Sip hare a octavia tsundere xdd y nose si han visto el nuevo trailer de la temporada 5 pero OMG casi muero de la emosion en un momento se ve que estaba octavia sentada junto a vinyl como jurado de un programa de talentos y estaba rarity tambien pero OMG VINYL Y OCTAVIA SENTADAS JUNTAS! obviamente tendra interaccion ! ok dejare de emosionarme tanto xd espero que les haya gustado este cap nos leemos a la proxima chauu**


	5. bromas y besos

**nota:en este cap ya ha pasado un mes desde que comenzaron las clases, nose con exactitud cuando es el dia de los inocentes pero en este universo alterno es enmm en la fecha que estan ahora xdd y lo que esperaban este cap traera romance y el primer beso del fic upss spoiler (? bien disfruten ^^**

***AdagioPDV***

-porque?- escuche una voz que me desperto agh de seguro son aria y sonata peleando , abri un poco los ojos y si justamente eran ellas aun en pijama discutiendo

-porque tenia hambre- respondio aria con los brazos cruzados

-callense! intento dormir!- les grite

-dormir? pero si son las 7:30- dijo aria todavia con los brazos cruzados

-que?- lo quize comprobar yo misma , agarre mi celular y justamente eran las 7:30, oh no entro a clases en 40 minutos, me vesti lo mas rapido que pude y me dirigi a tomar desayuno

-trixie hace lo que quiera! - escuche gritos de la sala principal, genial , que acaso nadie aqui puede estar un minuto sin pelear?! pense

-no, tu no haces lo que quieras!-

esta vez eran sunset y trixie quienes peleaban

-mandona!-grito trixie quien estaba cara a cara con sunset...o algo asi ya que trixie es unos cm mas baja

-egolatra!- le respondio sunset

-GRUÑONA!

-MOSQUITO!

-RASCACIELO!

-ENANA!

-YA BASTA!- grite

-acaso me gritaste a MI?- me miro con ira sunset

-no , a la pared- dijo sarcasticamente trixie

sunset ya se estaba preparando para pelear contra trixie pero las detuve

-encerio, no pueden pasar ningun maldito dia sin pelear!?- dije ya molesta, claro al principio era divertido pero ahora era irritable - sonata , aria , porque estaban peleando?- pregunte despues de tranquilizarme

-porque aria se comio mi chocolate- dijo sonata tristemente

-solo era un chocolate..- dijo aria con indiferencia

-pues entonces le compras un chocolate a sonata - dije cansada

-QUE?!- dijo enojada- yo no le comp...- en ese momento le mande una mirada amenazante

ok...-dijo mirando hacia otro lado - no le comprare nada- murmuro lo ultimo

-y ustedes?- me dirigi a trixie y sunset - porque peleaban?- dije , creo que las peleas ya pasaron un limite , espero que esto funcione o si no todas dormiran afuera pense

-lo que pasa es que sunset no deja de respirar- respondio trixie

-lo que pasa es que tu no debiste nunca nacer- respondio sunset enojada

-encerio- dije friamente

-bueno...es que sunset le dice siempre a trixie que hacer- dijo trixie

\- no te diria que es lo que tienes que hacer, si lo que hicieras, LO HICIERAS BIEN!- le grito sunset shimmer

\- como si tu hicieras las cosas bien- dijo enojada trixie

esto no tiene caso pense mientras me hacia masaje en las sienes con mis dedos , mejor me voy a clases total es el ultimo dia de la semana, me fui dejando la guerra que se iba desatar en ese momento

** *LyraPDV***

-hola lyra- escuche a rainbow quien se acercaba a saludarme

-hola rainbow- le dije chocando los "5" pero en el momento en que nuestras manos impactaron una corriente electrica corrio por todo mi cuerpo, una vez recupere el aire la peloarcoiris estaba en el suelo riendo

-JAJAJAJAJA FE-FELIZ DIA DE LOS INOCENTES JAJAJAJA- dijo apenas podiendo respirar, claro como olvide el dia de los inocentes, este es el unico dia en el que debo asegurarme antes de cada accion que haga sea segura y sin bromas, lo peor es que no me prepare para este dia , no tengo nada para hacer una broma...bueno eso no importa estoy llegando tarde a musica y hoy yo y bon bon pedimos la sala del piano, me encanta tocar el piano con ella, asique me apresure dejando a rainbow en el suelo.

Al llegar estaba bon bon sola tocando el piano, deje mi mochila y me uni, tocabamos tan bien juntas muchas veces nuestras miradas se encontraban y .. tambien nuestras manos.

terminamos de tocar la hermosa cancion y desido hablarle

-bon bon...- le dije al mirarme su rostro estaba a centimetros del mio lo cual me sonroje un poco

-que?- pregunto bon bon, supongo que ella tambien noto lo cerca que estaban nuestros rostros ya que tambien estaba algo sonrojada

-yo...-me mordi el labio, la verdad no sabia que decirle , pero note que ella se estaba acercando de apoco lo cual yo tambien , cerre lentamente mis ojos, nuestros labios estaban a punto de encontrarse...

**-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-**un sonido sordo nos hiso saltar a las dos separandonos al instante, senti que mi corazon se iba a ir de mi pecho por el susto, escuche unas risas..parecida a la que tubo rainbow en la mañana, al voltearme a ver quienes eran, eran vinyl y berry , vinyl estaba riendo en el suelo y berry con una trompeta en la mano , agarrandose el estomago por la risa. Que rabia, estaba a punto de besar a bon bon y se les ocurre hacer esto

-JAJAJAJAJA DIOS JAJA TUVIERON QUE VER SUS CARAS JAJAJAJ- dijo vinyl aun el suelo

-no es divertido! casi muero de un infarto-dije- ademas a ti no te gustaria que yo interrumpa justo cuando vayas a besar a octavia por primera vez- dije malisiosamente, vinyl paro de reir iba a decir algo pero..

-OYE!- se escucho la voz de octavia- yo jamas JAMAS besaria a vinyl- dijo entrando por la puerta y claramente sonrojada

-si claro - dije - y tu- apunte a berry - no te gustaria que interrumpa cuando beses a colgate- le dije molestandola

-QUE?! - dijo colgate entrando por la puerta - eso no tiene sentido- dijo seria

-a claro , porque ustedes ya se han besado...- dije sonriendo, a pesar de estar algo frustrada estaba disfrutando este momento

-QUE?!-dijieron colgate y berry al mismo tiempo sonrojandose - n-nose de lo q-que hablas- dijo colgate nerviosa

-oh ya sabes...la fiesta del cumpleaños de pinkie del año pasado...cuando berry estaba supuestamente borracha, pero la verdad estaba sobria..- dije maliciosamente

ambas intercambiaron miradas sonrojandose aun mas, mi trabajo estaba hecho , miro a bon bon y veo que estaba fijamente mirando las teclas del piano muy sonrojada, obviamente porque nos pillaron a punto de besarnos. Hubo un silencio muuuuy incomodo, nadie hablaba

-y sii...olvidamos los ultimos 20 minutos?- sugirio colgate nerviosamente

-apoyo esa idea- dijo octavia y todas asentimos con la cabeza

-bueno... yo tengo algebra ahora...-dijo vinyl

-si ..yo tambien- dijo berry

-yo tengo..cosas que hacer.. adios- dijo colgate y al rato otra vez estabamos yo y bon bon a solas otra vez...que incomodo silencio.

***FinLyraPDV***

la tarde era demasiado aburrida y mas para cierta chica fanatica de la magia , sin mencionar que ha sufrido bromas por el dia de los inocentes. La profesora cherilee hablaba y hablaba , pero trixie no ponia atencio , solo hacia rayas al azar en su cuaderno, arranco la hoja y la arrugo , la quedo mirando por un tiempo y desidio arrojarla a alguien, fijo su objetivo en una chica de cabello morado sentada en los puestos de adelante poniendo mucha atencion , una vez la lanzo le dio justo en la cabeza, twilight se dio vuelta confundida y luego de unos segundos volvîo a prestar atencion.

-queridos alumnos- se escucho la voz de celestia por løs parlantes- hoy terminaran sus clases mas temprano- dijo

Al instante todas las estudiantes comenzaron a celebrar

-broma, feliz dia de los inocentes y pongan atencion a sus respectivas clases- termino de decir y se corto la transmision

-pinche trollestia- murmuro trixie

***RainbowPDV***

La entrenadora spitfire ahora nos esta haciendo entrenar mas duro , en 3 semanas tenemos un partido de futbol muy importante, pero eso no significa no divertirse..

-exelente defensa gilda- le dije mientras le pasaba una lata de soda

-gracias dash- dijo gilda agarrando la lata, al abrîrla un chorro de soda le golpeo la cara, haciendo a pinkie y a mi reir animadamente

-idiotas- dijo gilda mientras se iba a secar

-jajaja esa estubo buena pinkie - dije mientras le tomaba el hombro a pinkie

-jajaja sii-respondio pinkie riendo

realmente me gusta pasar tiempo con pinkie ella es tan divertida y la mayoria de las veces piensa como yo, terminamos de reirnos y nuestras miradas se encontraron, me quede observando sus ojos ojos celestes , no me habia dado cuenta de la profundidad de sus ojos y la energia que tenian

-dashie..- ella dijo , me gustaba cuando ella me decia asi- sucede algo? - pregunto

me sonroje un poco , no me habia dado cuenta que me habia quedado pegada en sus ojos

-nada pinkie..- menti, pero que demonios me pasa? - de-debo irme- dije y me fui corriendo, eso fue un desastre un verdadero desastre , escuche como spitfire hacia sonar su silbato para que volvier , no lo hice.

El entrenamiento habia terminado y yo estaba en los camerines , porque me fui de esa forma ? que le dire a pinkie? agh estoy tan confundida

-hola dashie!- pinkie me saco de mis pensamientos dejandome mas nerviosa y sin habla y solo movi la cabeza

-oye , estube esperando todo el dia para darte esto- dijo alegremente mientras sacaba un cupcake de su mochila

-para mi?- dije sorprendida , lo tome lentamente- gracias- le dije mirando el cupcake , se veia muy apetitoso , asique le di un mordisco , ella me miro atentamente como si quisiera ver cada una de mis reacciones.

A medida que lo mastico el cupcake se va haciendo cada vez mas y mas picante , veo a pinkie quien miraba atentamente, no puedo escupirlo ,lastimaria sus sentimientos , ademas lo hiso para mi , pfff un poco de aji no le hace nada mal a nadie , soy muy ruda puedo con esto , quizas si muerdo mas pedazos el sabor del aji desaparecera, segui mordiendo el cupcake , pero fue peor , el aji era cada vez mas intenso , sentia como mi cara sudaba y estaba ardiendo, sentia como si tuviera lava en mi boca iba a explotar, mi pelo ya estaba mojado por el sudor , me comi el cupcake lo mas rapido que pude, pero mi boca todabia ardia como el infierno , un dolor inimaginable, al ver a pinkie me miraba con una mirada sorprendida y confundida

-te..gusto?- pregunto,sentia que mi lengua estaba dormida por el dolor asique movi la cabeza apresuradamente asintiendo

-ennncerio?- volvio a preguntar, asenti nuevamente apretando mis puños por el dolor

-que raro...-dijo- era un cupcake de broma , tenia aji..la idea era que con el primer mordisco lo escupieras y salieras corriendo... a la proxima le hechare mas aji- termino de decir, INCREIBLE SIMPLEMENTE INCREIBLE ME OLVIDE DEL DIA DE LOS INOCENTES aaagghhh , me aguante tanto dolor para nada ! casi muero para nada

-bueno nos vemos para la pelicula de ''comedia'' - dijo mientras se iba , yo solo me despedi con la mano , apenas se fue grite lo mas fuerte que pude e inmediatamente bebi agua de una botella pero no habia sido suficiente, bueno supongo que una persona puede aguantar dolores inimaginables por alguien importante en tu vida...

** *FinRainbowPDV***

Las clases ya habian terminado , era viernes y todos felices , lyra y bon bon caminaban juntas

-bon bon...- dijo lyra

-que?- respondio

\- quizas debamos hablar ...sobre..lo que paso esta mañana- dijo lyra sonrojandose

-si...fue todo un mal entendido- dijo bon bon

-claro que no bony - dijo lyra preocupada

-basta lyra, dejemos el tema hasta ahi- dijo bon bon poniendose seria

-no quiero , por que no quieres aceptarlo? - pregunto tratando de mirar a los ojos de bon bon

-no es que no quiera aceptarlo adicta a los ponies , simplemente olvidemoslo- dijo molesta

-en el fondo no quieres olvidarlo- dijo lyra sonriendole

-tu que sabes? si quiero olvidarlo- dijo con un leve sonrojo

-no quieres- insistio lyra todavia sonriendo

-si quiero!- dijo bon bon mas molesta

-no...-dijo lyra

-que si! agh adios lyra- dijo bon bon , pero justo antes que se fuera lyra le agarro las 2 manos y la acerco a ella dandole un gran beso , al principio bon bon intento resistirse pero luego cerro los ojos dejandose llevar..

obviamente en un arbol lejano estaban observando octavia, vinyl, colgate y berry con caras de impaktadas

vinyl fue la primera en reaccionar

-Ha! colgate me debes 5 dolares - dijo estirando la mano, colgate saco de su bolsillo los 5 y se los paso todavia en estado de shock mirando la escena, en ese momento vinyl se acerco a octavia

-creo que nosotras debemos...-le dijo sin terminar la frase

-te dije que jamas te besare- dijo octavia con su tono elegante

-que? me referia a irnos para dejar a las casadas solas..pero si tu quieres tambien podemos besarnos- dijo feliz vinyl

-no.- dijo cortante pero obviamente con un sonrojo

***AriaPDV* **

fue una jornada muy cansadora tratando de evitar las tontas e infantiles bromas de este estupido dia , pero al fin a descansar

-psss quieres algo? -dijo una chica de cabello rojo - tengo de todo, coca, cigarrillos..

-no tienes chocolates?- pregunte

-claro , de todo tipo- dijo roseluck sacando un bolso mostrando gran variedad de chocolates

-dame el mas caro-dije sin pensarlo, ella me dio el mas caro y obviamente el mejor de todos, la pague y me fui

**nota: se que roseluck no es traficante xd pero su version pony vende flores, ya saben flores, hierba ..no? bueno sigamos xd**

Fui directamente hacia sonata quien estaba en su cama jugando con su celular

-hola aria- me saludo alegremente apenas me vio entrar a la habitacion

-hola..- dije, ella solo me miro con una sonrisa

-bueno ire a la cocina por algo- dijo dirigiendose a la puerta

-espera- la detuve poniendome entre la puerta y ella

-que?- me pregunto confundida

-yo ...-saque de mi bolsillo el chocolate que le compre

-..aria...- dijo con los ojos brillantes y sonrojada

mire hacia otro lado para no encontrarme con su mirada

-es..el que te debia- le dije pasandoselo

-crei que no lo comprarias

-yo tambien crei eso...

-gracias- me dijo mientras me abrazaba

-denada- le correspondi el abrazo, sonrei un poco, menos mal que no lo noto pues me estaba abrazando

luego senti presion en mi mejilla, ella me habia besado la mejila? no supe que hacer, ella se alejo rapidamente , ninguna de las 2 dijimos nada, y luego me fui de la habitacion sin decir nada.

Pero estoy sonriendo, porque? acaso..me gusto el beso? , no puedo dejar de pensar en eso..ni en su sonrisa..quizas esa es la razon por la cual le compre el chocolate mas caro, pudo ser uno que cueste poco para mi bolsillo, pero no, le compre el mejor ..sera porque quiero lo mejor para ella? ..sera que me gusta..sonata? ...NO! imposible, no puede gustarte la chica taco aria.

fui a la cocina y vi que otra vez estaban peleando sunset y trixie, pero esta vez no pareciera que quieran arrancarse los ojos, estaban sonriendo , era como una competencia de apodos

-cerebrito

-elfo

-vieja

-bruja

-mmm chica mcdonald !

-que?! chica mcdonald?- dijo sunset enojada, hasta que se acordo de los colores de su cabello- ohh mmm chica con nombre cereal!

-pff sunset shimmer tus insultos son cada vez mas vacios como tu cerebro-dijo trixie

-como te dijo? - pregunte asegurandome de que haya escuchado bien

-chica con nombre de cereal, y no entiendo porque- dijo trixie mientras se servia cereal trix

solo sonrei pero fue por recordar mi momento con sonata, AGH! sera mejor que borre ese momento de mi cabeza...

***FinAriaPDV***

Rarity, twilight, pinkie pie, fluttershy , applejack y rainbow se sentaban en el sillon para ver la pelicula que descargo rainbow, conectaron la laptop a la tv y comenzo

-de que genero dijieron que era la pelicula? - pregunto twilight

-de comedia- respondieron rainbow y pinkie al mismo tiempo

** *FluttershyPDV* **

la pelicula comenzo y lo primero que aparecio fue una persona matando a otra..

-Cariño eso no tiene nada de comico- dijo rarity

-exacto- dijo twilight

-bueno, descarge una terror , sorpresa-dijo-entiendo si son lo suficientemente cobardes para no ver una boba pelicula de terror -dijo rainbow

-pff no me asusta ver una pelicula de terror, es obvio que es falsa- dijo twilight

-exacto querida- dijo rarity- la vere completa- continuo

-entonces todas la veremos- dijo dash, la verdad yo no queria verla..pero por alguna extraña razon, me sentia obligada a verla

la pelicula termino y todas nos acostamos a nuestras respectivas camas a dormir, pero yo no podia, las horribles imagenes de la pelicula de terror pasaban por mi mente cada segundo, estaba completamente tapada, bueno no creo ser la unica , me destape para ver la cama de twilight que estaba al lado de la mia, twilight dormia placidamente, levante un poco mas la mirada para ver la cama de rarity que estaba al lado de la de twilight y rarity dormia profundamente, me volvi a tapar tratando de dormmir pero no podia, las horas pasaban y solo cambiaba de posicion..

-fluttershy? ...estas despierta?- escuche el susurro de alguien, me destape para ver quien era, era twilight quien desde su cama me miraba refregandose los ojos

-hum...si-dije timidamente, oh no desperte a twilight

-no puedes dormir? - susurro

-no...tu? - pregunta algo tonta ..

-lo dices por la pelicula ? pues si puedo, solo me asuste por el momento pero se que todo eso es falso-susurro

-oh...eres muy valiente twilight- le dije, ella me sonrio

-no soy valiente...me aterran las arañas- dijo suavemente

-pero ellas solo te hacen daño si se sienten amenazadas..yo puedo tener una en mi mano sin problema- le dije

-ves? tu puedes estar cerca de arañas y ratones..te aseguro a que la mayoria de las chicas no se les acercaria ni por dinero..tu tambien eres valiente flutter- me dijo sonriendome amablemente, esto me hiso sentir mejor, twilight siempre sabe que decir para hacerte sentir mejor, le sonrei y me acomode para dormir, pero al minuto las horrendas imagenes de la pelicula volvieron a mi cabeza, me siento tan deseperada

-twilight...-susurre

-si?- respondio

-no..no puedo dormir- dije con los ojos llorosos, twilight me miro preocupada

-ya se! , antes cuando no podia dormir, leia, quizas funcione- dijo alegremente

-claro-susurre feliz pero mi sonrisa se desvanecio al instante

\- que sucede? - pregunto

-no puedo leer sin luz..-dije triste, twilight comenzo a ver por la pieza una solucion para no despertar a rarity

-lo tengo- susurro ella- en mi cama hay una ampolleta personal que ocupo para leer, ilumina lo suficiente para leer pero no demasiado para despertarla...el tema es que..esta instalada en mi cama, podria instalarla en la tuya pero necesito el manual y no lo tengo...tendrias que leer aqui..- dijo nerviosa, la idea era exelente y quizas pueda dormir asique asenti con la cabeza y me acoste con twilight, ella encendio la ampolleta y saco un libro

-es..unos de mis libros favoritos-susurro

inmediatamente una sombra de tenebroso aspecto se vio en la pared , era la sombra de un arbol..pero aun asi me dio miedo por lo que involuntariamente abraze a twilight, ella se quedo paralizada, pude sentir que su corazon estaba a mil por hora y bueno el mio tambien, me sonroje de la verguenza pero no deje de abrazarla

-quieres..que te lo lea? o tu quieres leerlo? - pregunto nerviosa aun

-leemelo..si no te molesta- dije timidamente

-claro que no me molesta- susurro y comenzo a leerme , me acurruque aun mas en ella, se sentia tan bien, calido y sus latidos por alguna razon me tranquilizaban y poco a poco me dormi..

** *FinFluttershyPDV***

Twilight noto que fluttershy estaba durmiendo profundamente asique apago la luz suavemente para que su amiga no despertara , la abrazo y se quedo dormida tambien.

**bien me gusto mucho escribir la ultima escena ah y el beso de lyra y bon bon tambien claro, el romance va floreciendo de a poco :33 quizas si no les gusta las parejas que escoji podrian darle una oportunidad o cuando esten leyendo cambiar los nombres mentalmente(? gracias de nuevo por los reviews me insentivan muchisimo , nos leemos en el prox cap, aria admitira sus sentimientos hacia sonata? lyra y bon bon seran una pareja estable? como reaccionara rarity al ver a sus compañeras de habitacion tan cariñosas? roseluck seguira traficando? okno chau y cuidense xd**


	6. el blog polemico

**nota: bien este capitulo quizas sea unos de mis caps mas largos , hasta ahora xd pero valdra la pena por el segundo beso del fic x33 disfruten xd**

.***twilightPDV***

abri lentamente mis ojos , la mañana era hermosa, los pajaros cantan ...porque rarity me mira de esa manera? estaba observando por que? luego siento que fluttershy me abraza un poco mas fuerte, me habia olvidado que dormi con ella!

-no e-es lo que parece!- dije nerviosamente y roja de verguenza , sentia la respiracion de fluttershy en mi cuello , eso no ayudaba

en ese momento fluttershy se acurruco mas , habia despertado, luego levanto su cara para mirarme

-hola twilight- me dijo suavemente

-ho-hola fluttershy- le dije todavia mas nerviosa-co-como dormiste? - le pregunte ignorando a rarity

-exelente..gracias por lo de anoche twilight-me dijo con un tono bajo y timidamente , pero fue suficiente para que rarity escuchara, dirigi la mirada hacia la modista quien estaba con la boca abierta pero feliz, me sonrojo aun mas por lo que rarity penso que hice con fluttershy en la noche, fluttershy miro hacia donde yo estaba mirando y quedo congelada observando a rarity

-n-no es lo que parece rarity- finalmente hablo nerviosa y sonrojandose

-cuando comenzo todo? - dijo rarity con un tono picaro

-que? no..y-yo..-fui interrumpida

-que pasa? - entro applejack a la habitacion, al verme a mi y a fluttershy quedo con la misma cara que rarity

-que pa..- habia entrado rainbow y quedo igual que applejack y rarity

pinkie entro y quedo igual que las demas, genial, alguien mas?

-que pasa? wow- era la subdirectora luna quien estaba en la ventana, ENCERIO?!

**FinTwilightPDV***

-y cuando vengan que haremos? -pregunto berry

-actuar natural-dijo octavia

-si, no quedarlas mirando-dijo colgate

-hecho - dijo vinyl, estaban todas en la sala principal de su ''edificacion'' en pijama ya que era sabado, lyra y bon bon todavia no despertaban

-ahi vienen- susurro berry

-recuerden, natural- susurro colgate

lyra y bon bon venian conversando animadamente de sus habitaciones, como era de esperarse todas las miraron fijamente

-mm sucede algo ? - pregunto bon bon

-no...y ustedes tienen algo nuevo que contarnos? -dijo berry , lyra y bon bon solo intercambiaron miradas pero no dijieron nada

-porque nos miran asi? - pregunto lyra

-como?- pregunto octavia

-asi.- dijo seria bon bon

-nose de que hablas- dijo vinyl

-estan locas ..vamonos lyra- dijo bon bon mientras se dirigia a la puerta

-claro bony- dijo lyra mientras la seguia , a lo que las demas hicieron el tipico sonido de alarma de ambulancia cuando molestan a alguien haciendo que lyra y bon bon salieran rapidamente completamente rojas.

-_te..amo aria..-dijo sonata mientras se acercaba a aria, le agarra suavemente la cara y le dio un apasionado beso y luego aria se lo devolvio_

Aria despierta rapidamente , todo habia sido un sueño

-estupida sonata..-murmuro, esta era la quinta vez que soñaba con ella , dirigio su mirada a sonata quien estaba durmiendo toda despeinada, aria sonrio , es tan adorable cuando duerme..

_ dos dias despues~_

***SonataPDV* **

hoy estoy tan feliz! ayer anunciaron que este dia habran tacos en el menu del almuerzo, he estado esperando tanto para este dia, camino feliz por los pasillos y noto que muchas chicas estan pegadas a sus celulares , bueno siempre hay chicas metidas en sus celulares, pero esta vez eran todas y sus expresiones no eran felices..eran enojadas, que raro , suena mi celular, era un mensaje , parece un link cuando lo aprete me llevo a un blog llamado ''las chicas de canterlot'' , hablaban de todas y no cosas buenas eran cosas malas, me atrevi y busque: Sonata Dusk , lo aprete y lei...

"sonata dusk, la mascota de adagio y aria , por lo visto se juntan con ella solo por pena , su inocensia nos confunde no sabemos si es retrasada o simplemente estupida..''

no pude seguir leyendo, quede pensativa un tiempo , quien seria capaz de hacer eso , yo no he hecho nada malo , creo , lo peor es que seguia ...seguramente era alguien sin vida , eso es ! ademas no creo que todos piensen eso ...o si?

** *FinSonataPDV***

-'' con supuesto gusto a la moda pero su vestimenta solo parecen trapos sucios'' ?!- decia rarity indignada terminando de leer lo que decia sobre ella el blog del momento , rodeada de sus amigas

-ese estupido blog solo dice mentiras , dijo que no soy gęnial y que soy travesti-dijo rainbow golpeando un casillero

applejack solto una carcajada con la ultima frase de su amiga a lo que ella la apuñalo con la mirada

-perdon, esque es divertido- dijo applejack riendose

-para mi no- dijo rainbøw enojada

-la persona que escribio esto solo tiene envidia - dijo twilight calmando la situacion

-si claro...tiene envidia de todas las estudiantes entonces- dijo rainbow

-puede ser?- dijo twilight que sono mas como duda

-sea envidia o no nadie dice que mi vestimenta son trapos sucios! -dijo rarity furiosa

-bueno calmense la directora celestia sabra que hacer- dijo twilight

-sin ofender , pero no creo que esa vieja haga mucho- dijo rainbow cruzandose los brazos

twilight quedo algo sorprendida por la falta de respeto de rainbow hacia la directora

-es verdad- todas dijieron al mismo tiempo

-bien...-dijo twilight algo molesta, dejando un silencio

-y...desde cuanto tiempo salen? - pregunte entusiasmada pinkie a twilight

-q-que? quienes? - dijo sorprendida twilight

-tu y fluttershy tontita- respondio pinkie dejando a ambas completamente rojas

-pinkie no estamos saliendo- dijo molesta twilight

-y por que estaban durmiendo juntas? - pregunto applejack

-porque flutter no podia dormir y yo la ayude con eso- respondio rapidamente twilight, la respuesta no ayudo mucho haciendo que twilight se fuera rapidamente de las miradas de sus amigas y todas voltearon rapidamente a ver a fluttershy quien se cubrio el rostro con su mochila -n-no me miren-dijo timidamente

en algun lugar de la escuela...

\- vayamos despacio lyra, no quiero arriesgar la relacion por apresurar las cosas- dijo bon bon quien estaba en las afueras del establecimiento con lyra

\- ok , pero podremos besarnos verdad? - pregunto lyra con mirada suplicante, bon bon asintio con la cabeza

-bueno..todavia tenemos que ver la forma de contarselo a nuestras amigas y tambien no tenemos que hacer que nuestra relacion baje nuestro rendimiento escolar - dijo preocupada bon bon

-todo estara bien, ademas lo unico que importa es que estamos juntas..-dijo lyra seguido de un beso en la mejilla probocando sonrojos en las 2

-tienes razon- dijo bon bon mientras la abrazaba

-ahora me puedes dar algo dulce? - dijo lyra

bon bon sabia a lo que se referia y le dio un tierno beso

-ahora me puedes dar del otro tipo de dulce?- volvio a preguntar

-el que mi nombre sea bon bon no significa que siempre tenga dulces- dijo seria , lyra solo dio una mirada de cachorro , bon bon suspiro

-toma...- dijo sacando un dulce de su mochila

las horas pasaron y llego el momento del almuerzo , el momento que sonata estubo esperando, iba corriendo hacia el comedor cuando..

-puedo pedirte un favor? - pregunto cherilee deteniendo a la chica que corria, sonata vio la hora y pues tenia tiempo de sobra

-claro- dijo amablemente

-genial, puedes ayudarme a cargar estos examenes? - pregunto cherilee, tenia una pila enorme de examenes

-mm bueno..-dijo mientras los tomaba , casi le tapaban la vista- a donde los llevamos? - pregunto

-a mi auto- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

una vez llegaron al estacionamiento cherilee comenzo a buscar las llaves de su auto en sus bolsillos

\- oh oh...- dijo preocupada, sonata sabia que eso no significaba nada bueno, al instante comenzo a buscar en su cartera , sacando todo su contenido una y otra vez, luego sigio con su maleta

-donde estan? , que raro..-dijo rascandose la cabeza, sonata estaba cada vez mas desesperada, los minutos pasaban y la situacion no mejoraba

-las encontre! - dijo de repente cherilee, los ojos de sonata se iluminaron

-donde?!- pregunto feliz, pero la maestra apunto dentro del auto.. el rostro de sonata se volvio triste

-pero mi auto se puede abrir con un alambre- dijo cherilee, los ojos de sonata se volvieron a iluminar

-pero no tengo un alambre aqui..- continuo, y otra vez el rostro de sonata se puso triste ,esto no podia estar pasando

justo en ese momento pasaba la subdirectora luna

-luna! tienes un alambre que me puedas prestar? - pregunto cheerilee

-para abrir tu auto? - pregunto luna

-mm si..como supo?-pregunto cheerilee nuevamente

-es que siempre abro tu auto para tomar una siesta de vez en cuando- dijo luna, cheerilee no supo como reaccionar- es broma ! toma- dijo pasandole un alambre que saco de su bolsillo

-gracias jeje- dijo cheerilee mientras abria su auto, la puerta finalmente abrio- sonata puedes dejar los exam...- los examenes ya estaban desparramados por todo el auto.

-si me apresuro podre comer deliciosos tacos! - dijo sonata mientras corria por los pasillos , al fin llego al comedor , estaba algo vacio pues ya la mayoria habia terminado de almorzar , sonata corrio rapidamente por una bandeja

-tienes suerte, queda el ultimo- dijo una cocinera mientras le pasaba el plato de tacos, sonata dio un suspiro de alivio , esto sin duda le ayudaria a superar ese cruel blog, pero al ver la hora el almuerzo estaba por terminar, comer tacos apurada no seria disfrutarlos asi que sonata decidio ir a guardarlo en la habitacion y comerlo con calma en la tarde, despues de todo ya tenia el deseado taco, al salir se encontro con aria

-donde estabas? no te vi en el almuerzo- dijo aria seria

-estaba ayudando a la maestra cheerilee- respondio, aria no dijo nada y solo camino a su lado, ya estaban en las afueras del instituto..

-mmm ya viste ese blog? - pregunto sonata timidamente

-algo..-respondio secamente

-quien lo escribio...fue muy cruel conmigo- dijo tristemente sonata

-no le hagas caso , es gente que no tiene nada bueno que hacer...yo no me junto contigo por pena...- lo ultimo lo dijo murmurando aria, pero sonata lo escucho, lo que sonrio

-bueno..ya no me afecta lo que dice ese tonto blog , lo que importa es que tengo este apetitoso taco- dijo feliz sonata, aria le sonrio, pero justo en ese momento un balon dio justo a las manos de sonata probocando que suelte los tacos a la tierra

-perdon..- dijo gilda quien estaba jugando con lightning dust

-es encerio?!- dijo sonata tristemente y luego se fue corriendo

-umm oye puedes devolvernos el balon?- pregunto gilda a aria quien estaba enojada

-claro- dijo , tomo la pelota y la lanzo al techo del instituto

-que mala onda- dijo gilda

** *SunsetPDV***

Las clases habian terminado , mientras camino por el pasillo decido revisar el ''escandaloso'' blog el cual todas hablaban hoy

-haber que tan originales fueron conmigo- murmure, comenze a leer

''Sunset Shimmer , la tipica abusiva que quieren que todos le haga caso, es por eso que es una forever alone que nadie quiere , le haria un bien a todas que se fuera de la escuela y un bien a la humanidad si muriese , esta mas que claro que nadie la extrañaria ni sus propios padres quienes evidentemente la abandonaron aca desgraciadamente para todas nosotras..''

''ni sus propios padres quienes evidentemente la abandonaron

la abandonaron

la abandonaron'' ...

-estupidas, que saben?- murmure furiosa, esas palabras rondaban en mi cabeza, fui directamente al lago que estaba cerca de las habitaciones y me sente en el arbol que estaba cerca, suspire..

**flashback**

-que sucede?- una sunset de 12 años estaba en la oficina de la directora celestia, esta no tenia una mirada de buenas noticias

-quieres algo de comer? unas galletas? un chocolate? - pregunto celestia

-mmm una galleta- respondio sunset con tono neutral, celestia le dio unas que saco de su escritorio

-bien...nose como decirte esto..-dijo celestia- recuerdas que tus padres te dijieron que viajarian por negocios estas vacasiones y por eso no iras con ellos este verano?- continuo celestia

-si...seran las primeras vacasiones que pasare sin ellos- dijo inocentemente sunset, celestia dio un suspiro

-pues...veras..me llego una carta...sobre su viaje...-dijo celestia sacando una carta de su escritorio

-encerio? que dice?! - dijo sunset levantandose animadamente de su silla, pero la cara de celestia hiso que cambiara su cara de emosion a una de preocupacion

-leelo tu misma -dijo pasandole la carta, la verdad una noticia asi era dificil de manejar para celestia y mas decircelo a su alumna estrella

sunset agarrola la carta lentamente y la abrio, su rostro fue poniendose cada vez mas triste

-esto es mentira! - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos sunset

-ojala lo fuera- dijo mirando hacia bajo celestia

-mis padres no estan muertos! - dijo con mas lagrimas

-lo lamento..- dijo celestia tristemente, sunset solo fue corriendo hacia celestia a abrazarla y llorar desconsoladamente

sunset shimmer no siempre fue una matona, antes del fallecimiento de sus padres era una niña comun, no con muchas amistades pues se dedicaba mas a los estudios pero tenia algunas amigas , despues de esa mala noticia comenzo a cambiar de a poco , ya no reia ni jugaba, y por eso las niñas la excluian , sunset pensaba que era porque no tenia padres haciendo que se llenara de odio hacia todos pues como a la mayoria de la gente no le gusta ser rechazada sunset shimmer los rechazaba antes quedando sola ..

**FinFlashback**

Lo que decia esa carta..la recuerdo perfectamente , senti como mis ojos se ponian llorosos, odio llorar . luego senti una precencia cerca , veo quien era y era trixie parada cerca mio mirandome

-que demonios quieres?! - le dije furiosa , verdad no estoy de humor para sus bobadas

iba a decir algo pero cerro su boca , paso unos segundos y hablo

-quien escribio eso..es una idiota-dijo finalmente, sonrei

-si, si lo es- dije

-yo ..no creo ..que seas ..una forever alone- dijo trixie, no le dije nada solo segui mirando el lago

trixie se sento al lado mio

-te dije que te sentaras?- le dije emenazante, ella solo saco su celular

-''trixie lulamoon, es una payasa buena para nada que se la pasa en la maquina comprando galletas de mantequilla porque es en el unico lugar donde no se rien de ella..por ahora , nadie la soporta ni sus hermanos,padres, compañeros, profesores ni sus amigos imaginarios ademas de que se la pasa hablando en tercera persona como retrasada.'' - termino de leer trixie lo que decia sobre ella el blog- pfff trixie pudo haber hecho eso mucho mejor- continuo , me rei

-apuesto a que si- le dije sonriendo , la verdad hablar con trixie me esta subiendo un poco el humor, pero solo un poco aun asi su precencia es molesta

-ademas no tengo hermanos , ni amigos imaginarios y padres..no creo que mis padres no me soporten , tal vez no quieran a trixie mucho pero si la soportan- dijo trixie- nose con tus padres..-continuo

-mis padres fallecieron..-dije secamente

-oh...lo lamento- dijo trixie triste

-descuida...fue hace tiempo- dije

trixie me miro- ellos no te abandonaron...-dijo , ya era mas que evidente que leyo lo que decian de mi, pero esas palabras me hicieron sentir mas tranquila por alguna razon

-lo se...gracias- le dije dandole una sonrisa , ella me la devolvio, realmente trixie es muy agradable cuando estamos realmene solas y sin que haya nadie para escucharnos pelear

-..bueno..si necesitas algo ..solo dime-dijo trixie mirando el lago

-quiero estar un tiempo a solas..para pensar- le dije , ella se levanto y se iba

-trixie espera- le dije lo que ella paro y se volteo - gracias..de nuevo- dije

-de nada chica mcdonald- bromeo , yo me rei y ella se fue..quizas trixie no sea taan desagradable

***FinSunsetPDV***

**-**porque me traes aqui applejack? - dijo rarity molesta

-ya veras- dijo applejack mientras recogia una manzana podrida, cerca del instituto habian unos manzanos, pero como no estaban con el cuidado que se debe sus manzanas no eran dignas de consumir

-mas te vale que sea rapido- dijo la fashionista mientras miraba su alrededor con desagrado

-eres muy insoportable cuando estas molesta...-dijo la vaquera

-pff no estoy molesta querida- dijo rarity

-en serio? crei que estabas molesta porque en el blog dijieron que usas trapos sucios..-dijo applejack probocando a rarity

rarity solo gruño

-toma- dijo applejack mientras le ofrecia una manzana podrida

-eeewww , no tomare eso! siquiera limpialo- dijo rarity con cara de extremo asco

applejack solo suspiro- no hay caso contigo verdad? - dijo mientras limpiaba o mas bien trataba de limpiar la manzana podrida y se la volvio a ofrecer, rarity la tomo con los dedos con cara de repulsion

-aun no entiendo que quieres hacer- dijo rarity mirando confundida a applejack- pero si es comerme esto, no lo hare- termino de decir

-tu lo que necesitas es desestresarte- dijo applejack, terminado de decir esto lanzo una manzana podrida tan fuerte contra un arbol haciendo que se hiciera pedazos la manzana, rarity salto del susto por tan repentina accion

-vamos, haslo rares! - animo applejack a su armiga

-es algo vulgar cariño, aunque no me sorprende viniendo de una rufian como tu- dijo rarity con su tono elegante

-es por tu bien señorita refinada, te hara sentir mejor- dijo applejack con un tono dulce, rarity miro la manzana por unos segundos y desidio lanzarla , pero el tiro fue tan debil que no llego al arbol

-con ese tiro no espantas ni una mosca- dijo applejack burlandose, rarity solo le fruncio el ceño

-vamos rares! desquitate yo se que quieres , piensa que ese arbol es...es..suri! -dijo applejack

rarity miro enojada el arbol por un momento como si tratara de transformarlo en suri mentalmente, luego arrojo la manzana no tan debil como la primera vez , pero una vez que impacto el arbol la manzana quedo intacta

-mm vas mejorando terroncito- animo applejack- pero ahora piensa en ese bobo blog o la persona que lo escribio- dijo la rubia

rarity apreto los puños y sus dientes

-quien se cree que es , una vanguardista de la moda? si claro, nadie sabe mas de moda que yo! - dijo muy enojada rarity terminado de decir esto lanzo la manzana tan fuerte incluso mas fuerte que cuando la lanzo applejack la primera vez

-LO HICE! applejack lo hice! ha, se sintio tan bien! - dijo rarity bastante emocionada

-sabia que lo lograrias! - dijo applejack y con cierta satisfaccion en sus ojos

ambas comenzaron a lanzar manzanas , mas que para desquitarse fue para divertirse , hicieron competencias de quien arrojaba mas fuerte la manzana obviamente applejack ganaba, luego de unos veinte minutos las manzanas podridas se agotaron

-realmente me siento mucho mejor, quizas patente esta terapia- bromeo rarity

-sabia que funcionaria y lo mejor de todo es que tenemos mucho pure de manzana- bromeo tambien applejack haciendo que las dos rian

-gracias applejack , siempre estas ahi para mi, me alegra tenerte en mi vida- dijo rarity muy agradesida

-a mi tambien me gusta tenerte en la mia- dijo applejack mirando a rarity a los ojos, ambas se abrasaron por un buen tiempo , se sentian comodas la una con la otra que ninguna queria romper el abrazo hasta que applejack finalmente lo rompio

-bueno..sera mejor que vayamos a las habitaciones-dijo applejack, rarity afirmo con la cabeza y se fueron ambas caminando , conversando y riendo.

mientras tanto en la habitacion de fluttershy, twilight y rarity...

-no le hagas caso fluttershy, solo son unas envidiosas- dijo twilight tratando de animar a fluttershy

fluttershy solo miraba para bajo, a twilight se le partia el corazon ver a fluttershy triste y a quien no?

-yo creo..que eres unas de las personas mas lindas, bondadosas y amables que conosco fluttershy , no deberias de sentirte mal por unas palabras vagas sin sentido..-dijo twilight levantandole la mirada a la timida chica quien se sonrojo muy poco notable al encontrarse con los ojos de twilight- ademas nos tienes a nosotras..a pinkie , applejack, rarity, rainbow...a mi , que siempre estare a tu lado..-dijo twilight , fluttershy se sonrojo un poco mas por lo ultimo que dijo su amiga- estaremos! que siempre **estaremos ** a tu lado jeje- se corrijio twilight se ruborizo al darse cuenta de su error

-..tw-twilight..-dijo timidamente fluttershy, twilight le dio un abrazo bastante ''amistoso'' a su amiga, luego se separaron unos centimetros encontrandose cada una con los ojos de la otra , ambas se sonrojaron intensamente

-fluttershy...-dijo twilight sin apartar su vista de los ojos de fluttershy

-..que?- susurro fluttershy

-tus ..ojos..son muy...- justo en ese momento abre rainbow la puerta de una patada

-ups interrumpo? - dijo rainbow con mirada traviesa, pinkie se asoma por detras de rainbow

-q-que? claro que n-no..- dijo twilight roja como manzana, fluttershy estaba igual

-si claro...picaronas- dijo rainbow mientras se iba con pinkie

twilight y fluttershy se miraron y se sonrojaron mas

***AriaPDV***

estaba dirijiendome a las habitaciones hasta que recorde algo...los tacos de sonata, por alguna tonta o absurda razon me importa tanto, pero por que, no es que la chica taco me importe..no , no es eso, solo es una amiga , no es que me guste ...no! ella no me gusta, es la peor, sin darme cuenta llegue al comedor

-que desea? - escuche la voz de unas de las cocineras, la mire por un momento tratando de ordenar mis ideas

-les quedan tacos? - pregunte mientras me cruzaba de brazos

-lo siento..se acabaron- dijo , no me rendiria ahi..

-quizas...yo pueda hacer unos..deben tener ingredientes suficientes para hacer aunque sea 1 - dije , la cocinera me miro pensativa

-ok, ok- dijo mientras sacaba unas llaves de su bolsillo y abria las puertas de la cocina, era muy espaciosa y se veia limpia algo que no me lo esperaba, la cocinera saco otras llaves y fue a lo que yo asumi era el inventario de la cocina y entro, luego salio con unos ingredientes . Comenze a hacer los tacos la cocinera me estaba ayudando, finalmente dos apetitosos tacos su olor era tan sabrozo que se me hiso agua la boca, sonata tiene suerte, le agradeci a la cocinera y me despedi rapidamente.

Cuando llegue estaba sunset y adagio jugando poker pareciera que estaban apostando y trixie estaba sentada en el sofa jugando con un lapiz, solo saben perder el tiempo estas vagas pense, fui rapidamente a mi habitacion, que tambien era de sonata y adagio, abri la puerta y estaba sonata acostada en su cama jugando con su telefono

-sabes hacer algo mas aparte de jugar con tu telefono? - le dije mientras dejaba cuidadosamente mi mochila en mi cama , pues ahi tenia los tacos, sonata se exalto no me habia escuchado entrar , dejo su celular y se coloco sentada en su cama

-hola aria- me saludo pero no fue con el animo en el que siempre me saluda

-hoy estas muy alegre- dije con sarcasmo aunque me partia el corazon verla asi

-no estoy alegre..-dijo no entendiendo mi sarcasmo- hoy no fue un buen dia- dijo mirando el suelo

-puedes transformar un mal dia en unos de los mejores-dije tratando de animarla pero mi tono de voz todavia era serio

-pero el dia ya esta acabando- dijo cruzandose de brazos , agarre mi mochila y saque los tacos , los ojos de sonata se abrieron como platos

-que es?!- pregunto entusiasmada , solo rodee mis ojos

-tacos- dije secamente pero a sonata le brillaban los ojos

-aria...tu?..-dijo algo sorprendida ,trate de mirar hacia otro lado para no encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos, digo feos! , feos ojos

-solo tomalos- le dije molesta ella los tomo

-gracias aria, tu siempre haces que me sienta mejor- dijo agradesida, mis mejillas estan ardiendo , para mi suerte ya estaba oscuro y sonata no tenia encendida las luces

-denada...-dije en tono bajo y me voy hacia la puerta alejandome del peligro , estoy tan nerviosa pero, por que? tonta sonata

-espera aria- dijo, mi corazon comenzo a latir rapidamente, estupido corazon ...

-que quieres? - trate de sonar molesta, pero creo que no funciono

-hay ..dos tacos..quizas tu..-dijo timidamente, maldicion olvide que hice dos , porque hice dos?! solo necesitaba uno , no dos! , talvez porque en el fondo queria que esto pasara?

-esta bien- le dije y al parecer lo dije sonriendo, me sente en la cama con sonata y tome el otro taco , ella me sonrio y comenzamos a comer

-aria..

-que?

-tu y adagio...no se juntan conmigo por pena..o si? -pregunto, ese maldito blog.. la mire a los ojos

-no..a mi..me gusta pasar tiempo contigo..-dije , senti como la sangre de mi cuerpo iba a mi rostro, y sonata sonrio y siguio comiendo, paso el rato y habiamos terminadode comer los tacos

-estaban deliciosos-dijo muy feliz sonata

-si, me quedaron bien- dije arrogante, sonata solo rio

-gracias de nuevo aria ! te quiero mucho! - dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra mi , quedando acostadas en la cama de sonata

-s-sonata quitate, q-que pasa si alguien nos ve?! - dije nerviosa y senti como mis mejillas ardian del sonrojo, ella me miro a los ojos

-pero aria...no hay nadie mas aqui aparte de nosotras..-dijo estando su rostro muy cerca del mio y por alguna razon me gustaba, sonata lentamente cerro sus ojos y yo tambien terminando en un beso , pasaron unos minutos y nuestro beso fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta, nos separamos rapidamente

-que?-dije frustrada, quien se atreve a interrumpir este momento?! siento que la puerta se abre..era trixie -que demonios quieres?! - le dije perdiendo la paciencia , si era para mostrar unos de sus bobos trucos juro que le tiro un mueble

-mmm es que ..es que trixie esta aburrida- dijo , no dije nada , me dirigi hacia ella y le cerre la puerta en la cara

-con un largate hubiera sido suficiente..-escuche que dijo tras la puerta

-largate! - dije enojada

-no crees que fuiste algo cruel? -dijo sonata quien estaba sentada en la cama , rapidamente recorde nuestro beso ,simplemente no puedo ignorar lo que paso hace poco

-hum no, no lo creo - dije cruzandome de brazos, sonata sonrio y se acerco a mi para otro beso el cual se lo di , creo que transforme el peor dia de sonata en uno de los mejores...y tambien el mejor dia para mi ..

***FinAriaPDV* **

-eso fue penoso- dijo sunset quien habia observado la escena de trixie con aria de hace un momento , trixie solo fruncio el ceño

_-_ellas se lo pierden - dijo trixie cruzandose de brazos , sunset shimmer rodoo los ojos

_-_no creo que se pierdan de mucho- bromeo sunset

-eso dices ahora , pero yo se que te agrado, todos quieren a trixie- dijo la maga mientras se iba, sunset shimmer solo se cruzo de brazos

al otro dia... -muy bien resuelvan esas ecuaciones en silencio- dijo cheerilee quien terminaba de anotar unas 10 ecuaciones en la pizarra , todas comenzaron a ''resolver los ejercicios '' . El celular de rarity sono, era un mensaje

-de adagio? - susurro la modista confundida

-señorita rarity, sabe lo que pienso de los celulares en clases- dijo cheerilee mientras extendia su mano hacia rarity para que le entregara el celular

-que?! pe-pero no fue mi culpa, fue de adagio! mire como se rie- dijo rarity apuntando a adagio quien estaba tratando de no reir

-yo? pero si yo estoy tratando de hacer las ecuasiones- dijo adagio simulando que escribia

-profesora cheerilee no le haga caso a adagio, ella siempre quiere perjudicar a los demas- dijo applejack levantandose de su asiento

\- si, ella y las otras cuatro son unas sinverguenzas- dijo rainbow dash molesta

\- te refieres a mi?! - pregunto trixie levantandose de su silla

-si , algun problema? - dijo rainbow mientras le lanzaba una bola de papel a trixie

-quieres pelear?! - dijo trixie mostrando sus puños

-trixie calmate- dijo sunset quien estaba en los asientos de adelante

-miren quien habla de calmarse- dijo lyra probocando risas en berry y vinyl

-no me proboquen- gruño sunset

-chicas calmense! - dijo cheerilee quien trataba de controlar la situacion

-aqui te espero trixie! - dijo rainbow levantandose de su silla - pinkie , toma mis pulseras! - continuo quitandose sus pulseras color arcoiris, pinkie las tomo y las guardo

-uuhh pelea , pelea, pelea! - dijieron lyra , berry y vinyl avivando las llamas

-lyra , eso no ayuda! - gruño bon bon

-si, esto es estupido- dijo colgate

-chicas, basta! - grito cheerilee , pero el griterio en la sala era cada vez mas ruidoso

-eso dash, dejalas en su lugar, a trixie y a las demas, basta de sus infantiles abusos! - dijo applejack colocandose al lado de rainbow junto con pinkie

-no les tengo miedo- se levanto aria molesta

-por que no mejor resuelven esto conversando? ..si quieren- dijo fluttershy casi susurrando, rarity y adagio estaban grabando la pelea con sus celulares

-apuesto a que tu y tu tropa de vagas hicieron ese blog! -grito rainbow , la voz de cheerilee ya no se escuchaba en el ambiente

\- a quien llamas vaga! - grito sunset furiosa de su asiento

-Ha! si claro, como si perdiera mi tiempo escribiendo cosas sobre ustedes- dijo trixie

-basta , no ganan nada con cosas ridiculas como estas- dijo octavia

-no arruines la diversion tavi! - dijo vinyl

-tu callate y quitate esos audifonos! - le grito octavia

-calmate octavia- dijo lyra

-estoy calmada novia de bon bon- dijo octavia

-que?!- dijieron lyra y bon bon al mismo tiempo y ambas rojas como tomate

-oye no me metas! y lo que dices es mentira! - grito bon bon

mientras tanto rainbow y trixie seguian discutiendo y cheerilee tratando de calmarlas

-pinkie pie, applejack! sujetenme porque juro que le vuelo el rostro! - dijo rainbow apretando los puños

-uy que miedo tengo- dijo trixie sarcasticamente

-deverias! -dijo rainbow quien iba con su puño a golpear a trixie pero fue detenida por pinkie, applejack y fluttershy , y trixie quien tambien iba a golpearla fue detenida por aria ,sonata y sunset, twilight y colgate se colocaron entremedio de las dos

-sean personas mas civilizadas! - grito twilight

-te espero a la salida!

-para tu derrota?

-YA BASTAAA!- el grito de cheerilee fue tan fuerte dejando un silencio en la sala -TODAS USTEDES! AL CASTIGO! - dijo apuntando la salida o mas bien grito

-salieron rainbow, trixie, pinkie, applejack, rarity, aria, adagio, sonata y sunset

-deveria darles verguenza- dijo twilight mientras fluttershy asentia con la cabeza

-twilight y fluttershy tambien- dijo cheerilee secamente

-que?! pe-pero..-protesto twilight

-tambien dije- dijo cheerilee mientras twilight se iba triste con fluttershy

-y ustedes 6 tambien! - dijo cheerilee a lyra,bon bon , octavia , vinyl, colgate y berry punch

-por que?!- pregunto sorprendida lyra

-por alentar la pelea- respondio cheerilee friamente

-eso es injusto! yo no ..- esta diciendo colgate pero cheerilee le mando una mirada amenazante y las 6 se fueron por la puerta, cheerilee solo dio un largo suspiro

**en el castigo..**

era una sala similar a las otras pero a diferencia de las demas esta no tenia adornos en las paredes, rainbow se encontraba con los pies sobre la mesa balanseandose con la silla al mismo tiempo , sonata y aria estaban jugando al gato ( nose como se diga ese juego en otros paises pero es ese en el que hay dos lineas verticales y dos horizontales y se gana juntando 4 ''x'' o 4 ''O'' , bue aqui se llama gato xd ah tambien lo jugaba rarity y pinkie pie en el cap operacion dragon) , trixie jugaba con sus cartas , twilight estaba terminando de resolver las ecuaciones y las demas solo dormian en las mesas

-saldre por unos minutos, no hablen- dijo la maestra que estaba a cargo del castigo mientras se iba, vinyl comenzo a golpear la mesa con dos lapicez formando un gran ritmo

-vinyl para- dijo octavia molesta

-dejala, almenos hace el ambiente mas agradable , algo que las personas que estan aqui **no hacen! **\- dijo rainbow mandando una indirecta bien directa

-como si tu fueras una pesona muy agradable- dijo trixie guardando sus cartas

-no comienzen una boba pelea de nuevo- dijo aria frustrada

\- si tan solo trixie y rainbow se hubieran controlado no estariamos todas aqui- dijo twilight molesta sin quitar su mirada del cuaderno

-que?! si rarity hubiera entregado su celular desde un principio no estariamos aqui- dijo trixie golpeando su mesa

-que?! si adagio no me hubiera mandado un mensaje nada de esto hubiera pasado! - grito rarity levantandose de su silla

-creo que fue un accidente -dijo adagio relajadamente

-creo?! agh te crees todo porque cantas bien- dijo rainbow dash

-y tu te crees por ser la capitana del equipo de futbol- dijo aria cruzandose de brazos

-es porque yo soy cool- dijo rainbow con un tono arrogante

-no, no lo eres - dijo trixie

-pues tu tampoco lo eres- dijo enojada rainbow

-ninguna de las dos es cool! - grito sunset

-quieres pelear? - dijo rainbow mostrando sus puños a sunset

-que aburrimiento- dijo rarity mientras sacaba un celular

-oye , acaso tienes otro celular? - pregunto applejack sorprendida

-si, no es tan moderno como el otro pero...

-si tenias dos celulares, porque no entregaste el otro desde un principio?! - dijo molesta applejack

-porque no tenia porque hacerlo, no fue mi culpa applejack! -grito rarity

-pero nos hubieramos ahorrado todo este alboroto! -grito applejack

-las que pelean se aman- dijo trixie malisiosamente

-que?! -gritaron ambas sonrojadas

-oye a ti no te conviene decir eso, peleas con todo el mundo! - dijo applejack enojada aun ruborizada

-es diferente! - dijo trixie cruzandose de brazos

-no lo es cariño! ademas hace poco tubiste una pelea con rainbow- dijo rarity

-eeww , esa fue una pelea a combo limpio asi que no cuenta y trixie jamas se fijaria en alguien de su clase-dijo enojada

-''de su clase''?! te crees millonaria acaso?! -grito rainbow preparandose para pelear

-yo y tavi siempre peleamos...eso quiere decir..-dijo vinyl mirando a octavia quien estaba sentada a su lado

-que?! callate! jamas! -dijo octavia enojada y sonrojada

-ya callense, trato de concentrarme! - dijo twilight molesta

-oye cerebrito por si no te diste cuenta estamos en el castigo- dijo rainbow seguido de risas de pinkie, applejack, trixie y lyra

-no soy cerebrito! y estar en c-castigo-a twilight le costo mencionar la ultima palabra- no significa perder el tiempo- continuo

-cerebrito- susurro rainbow pero todas escucharon y volvieron a reir las cuatro chicas anteriores

mientras tanto celestia, luna y cheerilee obserbavan por el monitor el salon del castigo gracias a la camara de seguridad colocada en la esquina

-a mi me preocupa que no se lleven tan bien directora y todas ellas destacan en algo- dijo cheerilee preocupada

-y todas pertenecen a las habitaciones del sector norte-A - dijo luna, celestia comenzo a caminar por su oficina pensativa

-sin duda hay estudiantes muy destacadas ahi entre ellas dos de mis alumnas estrella, hay que para esto ahora y lo mas rapido posible- dijo celestia caminando hacia la ventana de su oficina

-no planeas suspenderlas para que entiendan ..o si? - pregunto luna

-no, pero si que salgan de canterlot- dijo celestia mirando la ventana

-mother of celestia- dijo luna

**Dun dun duuuun okno no es nada tan grave y de hecho creo que ya tienen una idea de que puede ser, perdon por demorarme al subir este cap esque fue una semana muy ocupada , pero tratare de subir el siguiente lo antes posible , respecto al pasado de sunset nose sobre sus padres pero en este fic quize darle ese tragico acontecimiento para justificar su personalidad conflictiva , muchas gracias por los reviews en especial el de Thousandton Remade sobre el dia de los inocentes la verdad no tenia idea gracias , siempre me gusta culturizarme :3 nos leemos en el sig cap xd**


	7. mmm pie grande ?

En el salon del castigo ya se habian formado un ruido muy fuerte probocado por las diferentes discusiones que se habian formado

-no soy una cerebrito!

-si lo eres!

-adicta a los ponys!-se escuchaba en otro extremo

-adicta a vinyl!

-como te atrevez!

y mas discusiones pero instantaneamente todas quedaron en silencio al ver que ingresaba al salon la directora celestia junto a la subdirectora luna, Twilight y Sunset se levantaron de sus asientos en señal de respeto

-estan de suerte estudiantes- dijo celestia alegremente

-lo estamos? - pregunto ingenuamente pinkie pie

-si, ustedesse ganaron un fin de semana de campo- dijo celestia feliz

-Que?! - dijieron todas al mismo tiempo

-aamm directora , no entiendo- dijo twilight ladeando la cabeza

-bueno.. la verdad sus rivalidades no es algo muy bueno para mi instituto, nuestro quize decir nuestro instituto- dijo celestia a lo que luna levanto una ceja - asi que para que todas consigan resolver sus diferencias iran a la naturaleza sin tegnologia todo un fin de semana- continuo suavemente

-en la..naturaleza?!- pregunto rarity asustada

-sin tegnologia?! - pregunto vinyl triste

-todas?! - pregunto sorprendida rainbow

-un fin de semana?! -preguntaron todas sorprendidas

-exacto! me alegra que comprendieran rapido- dijo feliz celestia, todas intercambiaron miradas

-mm celestia digo directora celestia, cuando sera eso? - pregunto rainbow

-bueno, mientras mas pronto mejor asi que , que tal el fin de semana que viene?- dijo celestia tranquilamente

-el que viene?!- preguntaron todas

-si, iran con cheerilee y luna- dijo celestia mirando a luna

-que? porque yo? -pregunto luna frustrada

-y mas les vale llegar con una buena relacion si quieren ''ayuda extra'' en los examenes- dijo celestia ignorando a luna, todas intercambiaron miradas de odio y celestia y luna se retiraron

el viernes en la tarde...

-no puedo creer que estaremos todo un fin de semana con las brujas de al lado- dijo rainbow mientras jugaba videojuegos con pinkie pie

-deberias arreglar tus cosas para mañana en vez de estar jugando videojuegos con pinkie- dijo applejack mientras echaba una linterna en su mochila

-y tu applejack tuviste que arreglar tus cosas ayer- dijo rarity quien venia con un repelente para insectos en la mano

-estan listas? en unos veinte minutos vendra el bus- dijo twilight con una mochila

-veinte minutos?! rapido dashie coloca todo los dulces que encuentres en esta mochila ! -grito pinkie mientras de una forma bastante rapida hechaba varios dulces a una mochila

-solo llevaran dulces? -pregunto applejack

-no tontita, ya arreglamos nuestras cosas anoche- dijo mientras seguia hechando dulces a la mochila junto a rainbow

-que?! osea que soy la unica que no tiene sus cosas listas? - pregunto applejack

-si- dijieron todas

-eso no me lo esperaba...- dijo applejack

de repente alguien toca la puerta

-chicas listas para la naturaleza? - se escucho la voz de cheerilee

-noo- dijo rarity tristemente , twilight le abrio la puerta a cheerilee y applejack comenzo a hechar cosas en su mochila como loca

-apresurense, luna esta esperando en el bus - dijo cheerilee emocionada

en la entrada todas hacian una fila para ingresar, cheerilee revisaba todas las mochilas para asegurarse de que no lleven nada tegnologico

-hum rarity, que significa este cargador? - pregunto cheerilee sacando un cargador para celulares de la mochila de rarity

-amm bueno..nose como llego ahi- respondio rarity sorprendida , cheerilee extendio su mano y rarity le entrego el celular que tenia guardado en sus botas

-el otro igual- respondio fria cheerilee , rarity suspiro y saco otro celular de su otra bota

-bien, ingresen al bus- dijo cheerilee , rainbow fue rapidamente casi atropellando a las demas y fue a la ultima fila que era la unica con una corrida de 6 puestos

-oye bon bon , quieres sentarte conmigo? - pregunto octavia amablemente a bon bon

-amm losiento octavia..pero me sentare con lyra- dijo sentandose a lado de la chica de ojos dorados

-ok...colgate quie...?- no alcanzo a preguntar y colgate ya estaba sentada junto a berry

-whats upp tavi! - dijo vinyl quien estaba sentada sola de lado de la ventana

-ok..pero yo quiero la ventana- dijo seria

-no puedes robarte la ventana, es caer muy bajo - bromeo vinyl pero octavia le gruño -ok, ok- dijo vinyl mientras salia de su asiento dejando que octavia pasara

adagio iba a sentarse al lado de sonata pero su puesto fue arrebatado por aria

**-**perdon, yo me siento aqui- dijo aria dandole una sonrisa a sonata , adagio solo rodo los ojos y fue a sentarse sola

sunset shimmer no tuvo opcion y fue a sentarse con trixie

-no digas nada- amenazo sunset

-no iba a decir nada- dijo trixie molesta

-bien- dijo sunset secamente

-estan todas listas? pues vamonos! - dijo luna mientras hacia partir el bus

durante el viaje las chicas buscaban que hacer para no aburrirse algunas ya dormian como en el caso de octavia quien estaba durmiendo apoyada en el hombro vinyl

-bien chicas porque no para animar el viaje cantamos? ok? quien empieza? alguna voluntaria? - dijo cheerilee mientras se paraba de su asiento para mirar a todas las estudiantes, desafortunadamente nadie se habia ofrecido , las que estaban despiertas miraban sin expresion alguna- ok..yo empiezo...un elefante se balancea...- se dutubo al notar que nadie cantaba- hum ok...sigan..haciendo...lo que estaban haciendo- dijo mientras se volvia sentar rapidamente

el viaje durø una hora y porfin llegaron el lugar era muy amplio y lleno de arboles , de apoco todas comenzaron a despertar

-porque me estas abrazando ?! - dijo octavia furiosa despertando del comodo hombro de vinyl

-tu eres la que se acurruco en mi tavi- dijo vinyl feliz

-no te ilusiones , solo necesitaba apoyar mi cabeza en algo - dijo octavia tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-que rico aroma! - dijo applejack despues de inhalar el aroma de campo

-este lugar parece muy lindo- dijo fluttershy contemplando los arboles

-aqui es perfecto para armar las tiendas- dijo luna

-porque no se queda un grupo armando las tiendas y otro va a explorar? - dijo rainbow mientras sacaba una rama de un arbol

-me parece una exelente idea rainbow dash! yo me quedo con el grupo que aramara las tiendas- dijo cheerilee emocionada

-entonces yo con el grupo que va a explorar- dijo luna

-yo me quedare aqui , adentrarme mas en el bosque arruinaria mi cabello- dijo rarity mientras limpiaba un tronco para sentarse

-yo me quedo tambien- dijo twilight mientras se quitaba su mochila

-yo tambien me quedare..quizas sea peligroso- dijo fluttershyque estaba al lado de twilight

-aria vamos a explorar? - pregunto sonata suplicante

-bueno, si tu quieres- dijo aria con los brazos cruzados

al final rarity, twilight, fluttershy, adagio, octavia, lyra, bon bon, colgate y berry se quedaron a armar las tiendas con cheerilee y rainbow dash, applejack, pinkie pie, vinyl, sunset y trixie fueron a explorar con luna

-este lugar es muy hermoso- dijo applejack maravillada mientras caminaban

-mmm si, pero podriamos hacerlo mas extremo- dijo rainbow todavia con una rama en la mano

-uuu sii hacerlo mucho mas divertido-dijo pinkie saltando

-miren, un lago! - dijo luna

trixie fue y agarro una roca frente al lago y la lanzo , lo que queria trixie era que la roca avanzara por el agua rebotando, pero la roca se undio rapidamente, trixie fruncio el ceño y vio que una piedra dio tres saltos por el agua , trixie quedo maravillada ! , siempre ha querido lograr eso , al voltearse a ver quien fue la persona de tan brillante accion se encontro con sunset con una mirada presumida

-como lo hiciste? - dijo trixie sorprendida

-practica, aunque es muy facil, cualquiera lo puede hacer- dijo encojiendose de hombros

-trixie no es cualquiera- dijo trixie mientras agarraba una piedra y la volvia a lanzar y la roca no dio saltos solo se undio al instante

-pff que pesimo tiro - dijo sunset burlandose mientras se iba

mientras tanto el grupo de cheerilee ..

twilight estaba con una mano sosteniendo una pieza de la tienda y con la otra las instrucciones a diferencia de lyra quien solo unia piezas al azar

-calmate lyra, puedes romper algo- dijo bon bon mientras le sujetaba la mano a su novia secreta , probocando que lyra se sonrojara

-bueno..-dijo lyra mirando directamente a los ojos de bon bon , ambas se perdieron en los ojos de la otra

-oook...-interrumpio octavia y ambas dejaron de mirarse -ustedes..no tienen algo nuevo que contar? - pregunto octavia

-pff no para nada, por porque lo preguntas? - dijo lyra nerviosa, octavia suspiro

-no por nada- dijo mirando las instrucciones, lyra y bon bon suspiraron de alivio

-listo! tienda armada- dijo twilight orgullosa

-wow twilight, te quedo muy bien- dijo fluttershy mirando la tienda armada

-tu tambien ayudaste fluttershy- dijo twilight suavemente haciendo que fluttershy se sonrojara

-exelente! - dijo rarity mientras ingresaba rapidamente a la tienda, la tienda era lo suficientemente grande para que puedan dormir seis personas

-necesitan ayuda? - pregunto twilight a lyra , octavia y bon bon quienes trataban de armar todavia la tienda

-estamos bien...ta daaaa lista! - dijo lyra , la tienda lucia bien pero al instante se derrumbo

-lyra no la aseguraste! - gruño octavia

-no es su culpa, tu tambien pudiste asegurarla- salto a la defensiva bon bon

octavia solo suspiro - si necesitamos ayuda - dijo mirando a twilight, twilight fue con las instrucciones en su mano

pasaron las horas y ya estaba atardesiendo todas habian terminado de cenar y habia que ver quienes iran a lavar los platos al lago

-ya se! -dijo cheerilee partiendo unas ramas- las dos que saquen los palitos mas pequeños iran a lavar los platos- continuo

-me parece justo- dijo twilight y todas asintieron , luego todas sacaron los palitos que tenia cheerilee

-trixie y sunset! sacaron las ramas mas pequeñas asi que ustedes iran a lavar los platos- dijo cheerilee

-que?! exijo que se repita- dijo sunset

-no, solo vayan antes de que anochesca- dijo rainbow , sunset solo gruño y agarro los platos al igual que trixie

***SunsetPDV* **

ibamos caminando hacia el lago y habia un silencio enorme hasta que siento que trixie me da un empujonsito yo se lo devolvi con un poquito mas de fuerza , nose si era buena idea comenzar un juego asi pues las dos teniamos platos y cubiertos en nuestras dos manos , eran de plastico pero aun asi .

trixie me dio otro empujon con un poco mas de fuerza que el que yo le di , me las arregle para poner todos los platos en una sola mano y con la otra empuje demasiado fuerte a trixie haciendo que caiga con los platos y todo

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA- dios no puedo parar de reir es que es que fue tan divertido , pare de reirme para tomar un poco de aire, trixie se levanto y fruncio el ceño

-tu lo empezaste- dije aguantandome la risa, la verdad de a poco comenze a tomarle el gusto el estar junto a trixie, es tan divertido molestarla o quizas porque es lo mas cercano que tengo a amistad

-como sea - dijo mientras iba hacia el lago y comenzo a labar los platos , yo tambien comenze a labar, una vez terminado de labar el primer plato comenze a secarlo con la unica toalla que nos dieron

-pasame la toalla- dijo trixie terminando de labar su plato

-espera a que termine- le dije, que se cree? que no ve que aun no termino? y comenze a demorarme mas a proposito

-lo estas haciendo a proposito! - dijo enojada

-de que hablas? yo solo quiero que este plato este bien seco- dije mientras secaba el plato una y otra vez

-ya esta muy seco! - dijo mas furiosa y trato de quitarme la toalla

-sueltala! - dije usando toda mi fuerza para que no me quitara la toalla

-sueltala tu! - dijo trixie tirando mas fuerte, estubimos forcejeando por unos segundos hasta que se me ocurrio una gran idea , note que atras de trixie estaba el lago asi que repentinamente solte la toalla haciendo que trixie caiga al lago , volvi a reir energicamente , trixie estaba que explotaba , ok creo que me pase un poco , pero solo un poco , de todas maneras se lo merecia y ademas fue muy divertido , pero aun asi tuve compasion de la maga y me acerque a extenderle la mano

-haha deja ha deja que te ayude- dije tratando de aguantar al maximo mi risa , ella me miro feliz y tomo mi mano suavemente , pero paso un parpadeo y ya estaba tirada en el lago junto a trixie , creo que tube que habermelo esperado viniendo de trixie y esta vez era ella quien reia energicamente

-ha ha que chistosa- dije sarcasticamente

-tienes que admitir que fue divertido- dijo y luego volvio a reir , yo solo rodee los ojos y le lanze agua con la mano , ella imito mi accion y asi susesivamente comenzamos a lanzarnos agua

-muy bien , ya paremos - dijo trixie levantando las manos, las dos estabamos completamente empapadas

-acaso te rindes ? - dije cruzandome de brazos

-pfff trixie jamas se rinde- dijo trixie arrogantemente

-como digas cobarde- me burle, la verdad molestar a trixe es tan divertido, ella me ignoro y salio del lago , luego yo tambien aunque el agua estaba bastante agradable

trixie agarro la toalla y fue a sentarse a un tronco para secarse

-yo me seco primero- le dije mientras me paraba enfrente de ella, ella me ignoro y siguio secandose , que se cree, estaba a punto de arrancarsela de las manos hasta que hablo

-hay que compartirla-dijo seria

-no me digas- dije con sarcasmo , de apoco un frio fue apoderandose de mi , era el atardecer y mi ropa estaba toda mojada asi que me sente al lado de trixie y me apegue a ella lo mas que pude , agarre el otro extremo de la toalla y me seco o mas bien lo que alcanzaba a secarme que era mi brazo

\- me gusta mucho el atardecer...-dijo de repente trixie rompiendo el agradable silencio, la iba a hacer callar pero me arrepenti

-si..a mi tambien, ademas mi nombre traducido es atardecer -dije riendo , trixie tambien pero fue mas una risa nerviosa, me parecio extraño una risa asi viniendo de trixie,la mire y estaba mirando el suelo sonrojada, eso fue mucho mas extraño , y porque estaba asi?

-esta todo bien? - pregunte , que significa ese repentino cambio de humor en trixie , ella me miro rapidamente, recien ahora note lo muy apegada que estoy de ella , pero esque tengo frio , acaso sera por eso? quizas no esta muy acostumbrada a tener personas tan cerca, bueno yo tambien no soy de estar rodeada de gente

-si,si jeje trixie esta bien...por- porque la pregunta? - pregunto trixie nerviosa, acaso cree que soy estupida? es obvio que pasa algo, ella comenzo a mirar hacia otro lado mientras se secaba un brazo

-descuida , yo tampoco estoy muy acostumbrada a estar cerca de alguien- dije divertidamente asumiendo que esa era la razon ,como estamos sentadas muy juntas y trixie miraba hacia otro lado , mis palabras las dije muy cerca de su oido, ella quedo congelada y vi como de a poco sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo intenso, ella me miro lentamente

-no es eso! - dijo enojada, pero todavia sonrojada

-segura? - pregunte levantando una ceja , es obvio que es eso, no deveria de que avergonzarse, ella cerro los ojos y respiro hondo

-sera mejor que volvamos- dijo mientras se levantaba, no dije nada y me levante tambien

-que sensible- susurre, ella me miro con el ceño fruncido, sonrei , por alguna razon tengo ganas de pelear con trixie

-es que tengo frio- dijo enojada mientras estrujaba la toalla

-entonces supongo que no quieres otro chapuzon en el lago- dije malisiosamente

-no te atrevas- dijo molesta

-no te tengo miedo- dije mientras que simulaba que la empujaba

-basta - dijo mientras intentaba frenar mis supuestos empujos, este era mi turno de molestar a trixie, ella ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos del lago como para que cayera en el asi que , por que no empujarla? de todas maneras no le tengo miedo a la pulga de trixie, finalmente desido empujarla , pero ella en un intento de sujetarse de algo se agarra de mi chaqueta de cuero probocando que caigamos las dos juntas, yo encima de trixie, haciendo que casi nos besemos , mis mejillas ardian del sonrojo y las de trixie tambien , nuestros ojos estaban abiertos como platos, trato de hablar pero el habla no me sale justo ahora! nose como demonios reaccionar

-s-sunset ..shimmer- fue lo unico que dijo

-lo-lo siento! - dije rapidamente , porque me disculpo?! fue su culpa el que caiga encima de ella, me pare rapidamente -s-sera mejor que regresemos! - dije rapidamente todavia ruborizada , voy hacia los platos y los levanto, mis manos estaban temblando haciendo muy dificil de mantenerlos en equilibrio siento que trixie se rie

-que demonios miras? - dije molesta- ademas fue tu culpa lo que paso hace poco- dije enojada

-mi culpa? - dijo indignada apuntandose

-si- dije secamente

\- fue tu culpa , si no me hubieras empujado , no nos hubieramos caido- dijo trixie mientras tomaba sus platos, en parte es verdad, pero no le dare la razon tan rapido

-mm no, si tu no te hubieras sujetado de mi chaqueta no hubiera caido encima tuyo-dije enojada

-sabes que trixie tiene razon- dijo arrogantemente mientras se iba con los platos en la mano, yo rodee los ojos y me fui junto a ella , mientras caminabamos de regreso observe por un tiempo a trixie , y pensar que cuando la conoci la odiaba a muerte ,incluso hace unos meses atras , pero luego me empeze a acostumbrar a su divertida personalidad y aunque me cueste admitirlo , me comenzo a gustar cuando me molestaba y no es por ser mazoquista , pero a pesar de que siempre intente alejarla como lo hacia con las otras personas ella seguia ahi , claro seguia ahi molestando , pero seguia ...agh creo que le tome mucho cariño a esa maga...

***FinSunsetPDV* **

-y para que es ese pedazo de carne colgado? - pregunto lyra quien se acercaba a rainbow junto vinyl

-es una carnada para pie grande - dijo rainbow mientras terminaba de hacer unos nudos dejando un pedazo de carne colgado en un arbol

-woooooow- dijieron lyra y vinyl al mismo tiempo impresionadas

-eso...es lo mas estupido que he oido- dijo aria quien pasaba por ahi junto a sonata

-pie grande existe? - pregunto sonata extrañada

-claro que no - dijo aria cruzandose de brazos

-si existe! y lo creeran cuando en la mañana vean una gran mordida en este pedazo- dijo rainbow mientras golpeaba suavemente el pedazo de carne, aria rodoo los ojos y se fue

-de que tamaño creen que sera la mordida? - pregunto lyra emocionada

-quizas mañana el pedazo no este- dijo pinkie emocionada

-encerio? ya me agrada- dijo vinyl

-y que pasa si nos come a nosotras? - pregunto sonata asustada

-no nos comera, porque a pie grande le da miedo los humanos- dijo pinkie

-y como sabes eso? - pregunto adagio quien estaba a unos centimetros de ahi

-duuh todo el mundo lo sabe- dijo rainbow

-applejack, rarity, pueden ir a buscar unas ramas para la fogata ? dijo cheerilee

-por supuesto- dijo applejack amablemente

-mmm bueno- dijo rarity dudosa

-rapido que ya esta anocheciendo- apuro cheerilee- y donde estan trixie y sunset ? - pregunto preocupada

-aqui estamos- dijo sunset mientras dejaba los platos junto a trixie

-oh por dios, que les paso? estan todas mojadas! - dijo cheerilee aun mas preocupada

-acaso se dieron una ducha juntitas? -pregunto rainbow burlonamente

-no! , tuvimos un pequeño accidente, eso fue todo- dijo trixie sonrojada

-oh hum bueno, al menos no estan heridas...solo hay dos platos lavados! -dijo cheerilee

-algo es algo-dijo sunset feliz

mientras tanto...

-auch! me enterre una astilla- dijo rarity triste mientras se miraba el pulgar

-dejame ver- dijo applejack mientras dejaba unas ramas en el suelo y le tomaba la mano herida a su amiga

rarity sintio un hormigueo en el estomago cuando applejack le tomo la mano

-listo damita-dijo applejack mientras miraba el pequeño trozo de madera que quito del pulgar de rarity

-gracias applejack -dijo agradecida rariy

-denada...nose porque te desagrada tanto la naturaleza -dijo applejack mientras recogia mas ramas

-es que...es tan sucia-dijo mientras apenas tomaba una rama con los dedos

-pero es tranquila y pacifica - dijo applejack

-bueno...si estar junto a ti significa , estar en la naturaleza ..quizas pueda acostumbrarme- dijo rarity sin pensarlo , applejack se puso roja como manzana y solo le dio una sonrisa nerviosa a rarity

rarity al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo al instante , en un intento de cambiar el tema rarity comenzo a observar a su alrededor para no encontrarse con los verdes ojos de applejack , hasta que su vista fue hacia una flor, su color no lo podia ver con claridad por que el sol ya estaba a punto de desparecer , no literalmente claro

-omg, esa flor es divina! - dijo maravillada rarity y no solo para cambiar el tema , en verdad era una flor muy hermosa , casi unica, applejack desperto de sus pensamientos y dirijio su mirada a la flor

-si quieres la busco por ti- dijo applejack

-mmm no...esta muy alta y hay matorrales que se ven peligrosos bajo el arbol- dijo triste rarity ( si la flor estaba en un arbol) - si te pasara algo por un capricho mio no me lo perdonaria , ademas ya es casi de noche y debemos volver con las ramas- dijo rarity quien solo llevaba dos ramas, applejack quedo mirando la flor por un tiempo

-ok, lo que digas- dijo applejack mientras la seguia al lugar donde estaban todas

-aqui estan las ramas para la fogata -dijo applejack caminando hacia cheerilee

-exelente! ammm quien sabe hacer fuego con palitos? - dijo cheerilee

-yo! - dijo lyra levantando la mano entusiasmada, en ese momento le quito las ramas a applejack y las arrojo al lugar en donde harian la fogata, agarro dos palos y comenzo a frotarlos rapidamente, todas hicieron un circulo alrededor de lyra observando atentamente, pasaron unos minutos y nada

-segura que sabes? - pregunto bon bon

-bueno...en la pelicula asi hacian fuego- dijo lyra mientras seguia frotando

-quitate, trixie lo puede hacer mejor- dijo trixie mientras empujaba a lyra y comenzaba a frotar mas rapido

-no! asi se hace! -dijo rainbow mientras forcejeaba con trixie para quitarle los palos hasta que se los quito, pero comenzo a frotarlos tan rapido y fuertes que se rompieron

-bien hecho dash- dijo applejack con sarcasmo

-estaban descompuestos- se quejo rainbow , en ese momento se acerco luna

-dejenmelo a mi- dijo y todas se hicieron a un lado, luna saco un encendedor de su bolsillo e hiso fuego

-eso..fue rapido- dijo colgate

-bien tomemos asiento al rededor de la fogata- dijo cheerilee mientras se sentaba rapidamente en unos de los troncos que habian

todas iban pero twilight detuvo a fluttershy

** *TwilightPDV***

-humm fluttershy? - dije bajo solo para que ella me escuchara

-que? - pregunto, apenas me miro quede en blanco , era una sensacion nueva que nunca antes habia sentido

-ejem...este...jeje ...yo...tu- no me salian las palabras , fluttershy solo ladeo su cabeza confundida, finalmente ordene mis ideas- re-recuerdas que dije que una vez dije que algun dia podri-driamos ver las estrellas con ..mi telescopio? - pregunte, apenas me salia la voz , porque me pasaba esto ahora?

-humm si..- dijo timidamente

-bueno..-respire hondo- lo traje..si quieres podemos verlas ahora- pregunte haciendole la mirada de cachorro que nunca falla segun un libro que lei, ella sonrio

-si me gustaria- dijo mirandome directamente a los ojos, senti todo un calor recorrer por mi cuerpo

-bien, sigueme - le dije mientras sacaba mi telescopio y fuimos a un lugar no muy alejado de las tiendas en el que no habia muchos arboles, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas , era hermoso! , comenze a instalar el telescopio

-la...la noche esta hermosa- dijo fluttershy mirando las estrellas

-verdad que si? - dije y me quede mirandola como boba sin darme cuenta , ella se sonrojo

-twilight, sucede algo? - pregunto timidamente , desperte de mis pensamientos sobre fluttershy y me sonroje mucho al darme cuenta que me quede mirandola asi

-no nada, nada hahaha- dije nerviosamente

-oh hum bueno- me dijo con una tierna sonrisa , termine de instalar el telescopio

-mira fluttershy- dije haciendo gesto hacia el telescopio , ella se acerco lentamente y comenzo ver por el telescopio

-woow , esto es increible! - dijo emocionada pero a la vez conservando su tono bajo de voz

-nunca has visto por un telescopio? - pregunte , ella me miro

-mmm ..si...esta mal? - pregunto triste

-no claro que no fluttershy ! siempre se hay una primera vez para todo - dije tratando de calmarla , ella me sonrio , de repente un viento helado paso haciendo que fluttershy de un pequeño temblor por el frio, rapidamente me quito la sudadera que llevaba puesta y se la pongo a fluttershy , algo cliche lo se , pero espero que sirva para ganar puntos con fluttershy, no es que me guste ni nada... a quien engaño , soy demasiado obvia

-twilight...-me dijo sorprendida

-yo no tengo mucho frio-dije , aunque si tenia frio, pero lo importante es que fluttershy no tenga frio

-gracias twilight- me dijo suavemente , en ese momento pasa una estrella fugaz y fluttershy cierra los ojos , luego de un tiempo los abre

-que sucedio? - pregunte confundida

-no viste? paso una estrella fugaz- me dijo sorprendida

-si, si vi por?- dije algo extrañada , ella me miro confundida

-tu no pides un deseo?- pregunto timidamente

-oh no, no creo en esas cosas- dije

-oh...- dijo mirando el suelo, nose porque siento que meti la pata

-peero , podria intentar ...-dije rapidamente tratando de arreglar la situacion

-ya no sirve...la estrella ya paso- dijo en voz baja, claro como pude haberlo olvidado, siento que cada vez lo arruino mas

-cierto jeje..-dije nerviosamente- sabes, ahora no es tan necesario el telescopio...igual se ven lindas las estrellas desde esta vista ..-continue, fluttershy dejo el telescopio y miro hacia arriba

-es verdad- dijo maravillada, en ese momento me dio un frio repentino , estaba con la duda de abrazar o no a fluttershy

-tienes frio? - pregunto mirandome preocupada, no dije nada y la abrazo calurozamente , flutershy se puso tiesa

-un poco..- dije

-oh...esta hermosa la noche...-dijo timidamente, yo asenti la cabeza y la segui abrazando, no puedo creer que lo hice, aunque despues de todo no era la primera vez que la abrazaba, me encanta abrazarla , me encantan sus ojos, me encanta todo de ella...pero nose si ella siente lo mismo

***FinTwilightPDV* **

-bien, quien cuenta una historia ? - dijo cheerilee mientras colocaba su malvavisco a la fogata

-mmm yo me se una! - dijo rarity levantando la mano

-uhh genial cuentala- dijo cheerilee feliz

-bien , esta es una historia basada en hechos reales...-dijo rarity con suspenso haciendo que lyra y sonata se impresionaran- sobre un asesinato..que ocurrio justo en este lugar- continuo rapidamente, sonata abrazo con fuerza a aria

-eso es ridiculo! hace poco supiste de la existencia de este lugar- dijo applejack molesta

-applejack parece que a ti te pagan por arruinar las cosas- dijo rarity molesta cruzandose de brazos

-bueno...alguien tiene otra historia? - pregunto cheerilee

-yo tengo una...- dijo rainbow levantandose del tronco en el que estaba sentada

-sobre pie grande? - pregunto sonata interesada

-eso es mas ridiculo que la historia de asesinatos falsos de rarity- dijo aria aburrida

-disculpa? , tu eres ridicula querida- dijo rarity molesta

-ademas la historia de pie grande no es ridicula- dijo lyra mientras comia un malvavisco

-si, si es ridicula- dijo bon bon seria

-bony se supone que debes apoyarme- susurro lyra

-claro que no es ridicula - dijo pinkie pie

-si lo es! - dijo sunset shimmer

-y tu como sabes? -pregunto trixie

-porque es obvio que no existe- dijo octavia tranquilamente

-y como me explicas la foto que hay? - dijo vinyl

-pudo ser alguien disfrazado- dijo adagio

-estuviste ahi?- pregunto rainbow molesta

-y tu estuviste ahi ? - pregunto applejack desafiante

-no, pero ustedes tampoco- dijo pinkie levantandose del tronco

-ya calmense- dijo colgate mientras colocaba su malvavisco en una rama

-y como explicas las personas que aseguran haberlo visto? - dijo lyra mientras sacaba el malvavisco de octavia y se lo comia

-lo hacen para llamar la atencion y devuelveme mi malvavisco! - dijo octavia furiosa

-lo siento ya esta en mi estomago-dijo mientras tragaba

-vamos a ver si siguen diciendo lo mismo , cuando maña halla una mordida en el pedazo de carne- dijo rainbow cruzandose de brazos

-basta! no peleen , este viaje lo hicimos para hacer la paz- dijo cheerilee calmando la situacion

todas callaron y se miraron con odio, luego cheerilee comenzo a hablar sobre la paz y lo importante que es llevarse bien, luego todas se dirigian a sus respectivas carpas

-oye tavi, me acompañas? - dijo vinyl deteniendo a la chelista

-a donde? - dijo molesta

-mm al baño..- dijo vinyl

-que?! , pepero porque no fuiste antes?!- respondio entre furiosa y nerviosa

-porque no tenia ganas - dijo vinyl suplicante, octavia suspiro

-bien..pero que sea rapido- dijo seria , en ese momento vinyl sacaba una linterna y papel de baño y comenzaron a caminar

-no vayamos tan lejos, no quiero perderme- dijo octavia preocupada mientras seguia a vinyl

-descuida todo estara bien-dijo vinyl mientras caminaba como si conociera el lugar

-si voy contigo no estara todo bien...-dijo seria octavia

-aqui esta bien, no mires- dijo mientras se iba tras un arbusto

-como si quisiera mirar! - dijo octavia enojada y a la vez sonrojada

-listo - dijo vinyl mientras salia del arbusto

-eso fue rapido- dijo octavia mientras le pasaba la linterna a vinyl- bien volvamos- dijo fria con los brazos cruzados

-claro- dijo vinyl comenzaba a alumbrar caminos aleatorios con la linterna

-que esperas? pregunto octavia molesta

-esque..se me olvido por donde vinimos...- dijo nerviosa

-QUE?! perdida?! en el bosque?! contigo?! - grito desesperada octavia

-ay no es tan malo...-dijo vinyl rascandose la nuca

-no es tan malo?! , estamos perdidas en un bosque..y de noche?! - dijo octavia furiosa

-bueno..solo caminemos, de seguro encontramos el campamento- dijo vinyl relajadamente

-no, me niego, que pasa si nos perdemos mas? , que pasa si vamos en circulo?! , que pasa si nunca encontramos el campamento?! - dijo octavia cruzandose de brazos

mientras tanto...

-donde estan octavia y vinyl? - pregunto colgate mientras se acostaba en su saco de dormir

-yo vi que se iban al bosque hacia el oscurito- dijo berry mientras sacaba una soda

-pervertidas- dijo lyra en un tono divertido

-ya era hora que aceptaran sus sentimientos - dijo berry seguido de un sorbo a su soda

-mmm quizas debamos ir a verlas..-dijo colgate preocupada

-acaso quieres ver como se besuquean? colgate pervertida , si quieres..-dijo lyra mientras se estiraba

-que?! no - dijo colgate sonrojada- no malinterpretes lo que digo , me refiero a que es peligroso andar en el bosque de noche- continuo colgate

-lo dices por pie grande? -pregunto berry

-otra vez con eso..pie grande no existe- dijo bon bon seria

-pero que pasa si existe? - pregunto lyra

-pero no existe-' dijo bon bon seria

no me refiero a pie grande..en general es peligroso porque pueden perderse-dijo colgate mientras se colocaba una chaqueta

-bueno..entonces vamos a buscarlas- dijo berry

-vamos! y si se estan besuqueando me deberan pagar 5 dolares- dijo lyra entusiasmada

-mm quizas yo y lyra debamos quedarnos ..para..para..para cuidar la tienda! - dijo bon bon quien tenia planeada pasar tiempo de calidad con su novia

-vamos bony, aqui no hay nadie que pueda robarnos, ademas quiero ganar dinero- dijo lyra mientras se abrigaba para salir sin entender las intenciones de bon bon

-bien- dijo bon bon enojada

volviendo con vinyl y octavia...

-pero tavi, yo te protejo- dijo vinyl feliz

-no gracias- dijo cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados

-bien...estaba bromeando, si se como volver- dijo vinyl alumbrando a octavia con la linterna

-segura? -pregunto octavia desconfiada, vinyl asintio con la cabeza, la chelista suspiro- bien..te sigo- continuo octavia, la dj comenzo a caminar y de repentese da vuelta mirando a octavia y caminando de espaldas

-puedes caerte..- dijo octavia seria

-no lo creo- dijo vinyl segura

-cuando te caigas no te ayudare-dijo octavia molesta

-y yo no te pedire ayuda- dijo vinyl con la misma seguridad de antes, octavia comenzo a darle miradas de odio a vinyl olvidandose completamente del camino en ese momento unas raices se enredaron en los pies de octavia haciendo que caiga encima de vinyl

-taavii , que cariñosa- dijo vinyl feliz , tavi se ruborizo completamente

-a-alejate! - fue lo unico que dijo octavia

-pero tu estas encima mio- dijo vinyl tranquilamente

-fue un accidente! - dijo todavia mas sonrojada , octavia comenzo a levantarse pero vinyl le tomo la cintura y la volvio a acercar a ella

-vi-vinyl- dijo todavia mucho mas sonrojada, en ese momento una luz alumbro a ambas

-Ha! lo dije! se estaban besuqueando! - dijo euforica lyra

tenias razon- dijo berry mientras le pasaba cinco dolaes

-que?! no! no nos estamos besuqueando! - dijo octavia sonrojada y a la vez enojada

-no es necesario que lo sigan ocultando-dijo berry

-entonces que estaban haciendo? - pregunto colgate alumbrandolas

-besuqueandonos- dijo vinyl relajadamente

-c-claro que no! - le grito tavi a vinyl todavia encima de ella- solo me tropeze y cai encima de vinyl- continuo

-bueno , pueden levantarse e irnos? me estoy congelando- dijo bon bon seria

-yo te caliento- dijo lyra feliz haciendo que bon bon se sonroje

-ly-lyra...ahora no- susurro bon bon

-escucharon eso? sono como unas pisadas..-dijo colgate alumbrando el bosque

-es pie grande? - pregunto berry asustada

-no, apuesto a que es rainbow haciendo ruidos para asustarnos- dijo octavia mientras se levantaba

-lo escuche, escuche las pisadas de nuevo- dijo lyra, todas se acercaron asustadas

mientras..

-como lo haces? - pregunto sonata impresionada mientras veia a trixie revolviendo sus cartas de una forma impresionante

-haciendolo- bromeo trixie

-impresionante! - dijo sonata maravillada

-supongo que es en lo unico que eres buena-dijo sunset seria mientras se acostaba en su saco de dormir

-almenos soy buena en algo- dijo trixie guardando sus cartas

-eres buena en algo insignificante- dijo sunset fria

-para trixie no es insignificante-dijo mientras de un bolso sacaba sus preciadas galletas de mantequilla, sunset solo rodoo los ojos

aria en un intento de acomodarse encontro algo, parecia una capsula improvisada sellada con cinta adhesiva y tenia una cuenta regresiva

-que diablos! - dijo aria mientras observaba el extraño artefacto

-es una bomba ! -dijo sonata asustada

-sacala- dijo adagio preocupada

-n-no..puedo..esta amarrada! - dijo aria mientras trataba de desatar el nudo

-le quedan 27 segundos! 26..25! ..-estaba diciendo trixie

-eso no ayuda trixie! , rapido saquemos nuestras cosas no hay tiempo! -dijo sunset shimmer mientras recogia su saco y mochila , todas hicieron lo mismo y se fueron, apenas salieron unos segundos despues la bomba exploto, era una bomba apestosa

-agh quien hiso eso! - dijo aria enoojada

-la misma persona que puso una bomba apestosa en el laboratorio hace 2 años, rainbow dash- dijo trixie molesta

-ahora donde dormiremos? - pregunto sonata triste

-podemos dormir con el grupo de lyra, aunque sean aliadas del grupo de rainbow- dijo adagio, en ese momento fueron a la tienda de lyra

-parece que no hay nadie..-dijo sunset shimmer, adagio trato de abrir la tienda

-porque demoras tanto? -pregunto aria molesta

-esque..se trabo el broche-dijo adagio quien no podia abrir la tienda

-que fue eso?! - dijo sonata asustada abrazando a aria , se habian escuchado pisadas

-seguramente es rainbow dash y pinkie- dijo sunset enojada

-no lo se, pareciera que estan todas en su tienda - dijo sonata mientras seguia abrazando a aria

-y donde esta vinyl y las demas? -pregunto sunset shimmer, adagio todavia no lograba abrir la tienda

-quitate , deja que trixie lo haga-dijo trixie mientras intentaba abrir la tienda

-me estoy congelando-dijo sonata abrazando mas fuerte a aria, aria sin decir nada la abrazo tambien

-abrete maldito! ..agh no tiene caso -dijo trixie frustrada

-y ahora? -dijo sunset quien ya estaba temblando del frio

-y si vamos a dormir con twilight? - pregunto sonata

-me parece bien- dijo sunset

-no! porque? -dijo trixie-esta rainbow- continuo

-no tenemos opcion-dijo adagio

-ademas , este viaje lo hicimos para que seamos todas amigas, quizas si vamos con ellas...-dijo sonata

-mm sonata tiene razon, despues de todo poreso hicimos este bobo viaje- dijo aria quien todavia abrazaba a sonata

-bien..-dijo trixie malhumorada, las chicas fueron a la tienda de ''la pandilla'' de tainbow que estaba a unos metros mas alla, adagio golpeo como si fueran una puerta, twilight abre la tienda ( ya habia vuelto de ver las estrellas con fluttershy)

-hola hum que sucede? -pregunto twilight confundida

-es que no tenemos donde dormir..-dijo adagio , twilight miro con mas confusion

-es que rainbow dash nos puso una bomba apestosa en nuestra tienda- dijo molesta trixie, dentro de la tienda se escucharon risas de rainbow y pinkie

twilight miro a rainbow enfadada y luego volvio su mirada adagio -ok..pasen- dijo dandoles el paso a las chicas para que pasen

pasaron acomodando sus sacos quedando todas apretadas y hubo un silencio incomodo

-y.. no pudieron ir a la tienda de lyra? - dijo rainbow rompiendo el silencio

-no estaban - dijo aria encojiendose de hombros

-no estaban? - pregunto rarity asegurandose de que escucho bien

-que extraño..-dijo applejack rascandose la cabeza

-ya se! vamos a buscarlas - dijo rainbow levantandose rapidamente

-siiii- dijo pinkie saltando y abrazando a rainbow

-auch, pinkie cuando saltaste me pisaste la mano- dijo applejack molesta

-losiento applejack..pero nos acompañaras? - pregunto pinkie energica

-ya que..no tengo nada mejor que hacer- dijo applejack saliendo de su saco

-puedo ir? - pregunto trixie

-y yo? - pregunto al instante sonata

-claro, mientras mas mejor- dijo pinkie feliz

-pero es peligroso..-dijo twilight preocupada

-es verdad quizas que criaturas salvajes encontremos- dijo rainbow mientras sacaba un palo que habia recojido antes

-vamos todas! quizas asi sea mas divertido y nos amiguemos-dijo sonata feliz a adagio , aria y sunset

-bien...-dijo aria poniendose de pie , adagio suspiro y salio de su saco

-bueno..quizas esto mejore nuestra relacion , aunque no se como-dijo twilight pensativa de pronto se escucharon los platos caerse de afuera

-que fue eso? - pregunto fluttershy asustada

-fue ..pie grande-dijo pinkie con un tono tenebroso para asustar a fluttershy

-no fue pie grande- dijo seria applejack , rainbow salio corriendo de la tienda con su palo en la mano

-chicas miren! -dijo rainbow al instante todas salieron de la tienda y vieron que los platos que supuestamente lavaron sunset y trixie estaban desparramados por el suelo, luego escucharon pisadas que rapidamente se adentraron en el bosque, todas se abrazaron al instante

-que fue eso?! -pregunto rarity horrorizada

-no lo se..pero dudo que unas de las chicas se adentraran asi de rapido al bosque-dijo twilight asustada , luego comenzaron a escuchar a lo lejo unos golpes, todas comenzaron a correr

-rapido al bus! - dijo applejack apuntandolo que estaba estacionado a unos metros, rapidamente todas corrieron hacia el bus y en unos segundos estaban todas adentro

-estan todas? - pregunto twilight cansada y todas asintieron..

mientras..

-lyra ya no golpees los arboles con un palo- dijo bon bon molesta

-es para ahuyentar mounstruos-dijo lyra

-aqui no hay mounstuos, de seguro fueron la pandilla de rainbow-dijo colgate seria

-bien rainbow , ya entendimos tu broma, puedes salir- dijo bon bon

-mejor volvamos a nuestra tienda, estoy cansada- dijo seriamente octavia

-si volvamos - dijo vinyl, y todas comenzaron a caminar hacia el campamento

-chicas miren eso- dijo lyra apuntando con la linterna los platos tirados por el suelo

-quien hiso ese desorden- dijo octavia sorprendida

-seguramente alguien se cayo- dijo colgate caminando hacia su tienda

-se imaginan que cheerilee se hubiera caido con los platos? hubiera sido divertido- dijo lyra riendo junto a vinyl y berry

-agh..se atasco..no la puedo abrir! -dijo colgate forcejeando el broche para abrir la tienda

-oigan en la tienda de adagio no hay nadie- dijo bon bon mirando a su interior- pero si que apesta - continuo alejandose del lugar tapandose la nariz

-de verdad? - pregunto lyra caminando a la tienda de rainbow- bueno..aqui tampoco hay alguien- dijo entrando a la tienda

-que raro -dijo berry quien estaba junto a colgate

-en donde estaran? - pregunto vinyl apuntando hacia cualquier lado con la linterna, y se quedo alumbrando el bus

-crees que esten ahi? - pregunto octavia

-habra que averiguarlo- dijo vinyl caminando hacia el bus y todas comenzaron a seguirla

apenas entraron al bus las caras de todas fueron impactadas por luces de linternas

-ah..son ustedes- dijo applejack dejando de apuntarlas con la linterna

-donde estaban? - pregunto twilight

-fuimos a buscar al bosque a octavia y vinyl que se estaban besuqueando-dijo lyra

-que?! no nos estabamos besuqueando! solo la acompañe al baño - dijo octavia molesta

-eso no fue lo que vimos- dijo berry riendo junto a lyra octavia solo las ignoro

-entonces..no fueron ustedes quienes arrojaron los platos sucios por el suelo? - pregunto rainbow

-no, creimos que fueron ustedes- dijo colgate

-no, nosotras no fuimos- dijo twilight

-y las pisadas en el bosque? - pregunto bon bon

-tampoco, estubimos siempre en el campamento- dijo applejack

-eso solo crea mas preguntas- dijo lyra

-eso solo tiene una respuesta- dijo rainbow

-porfavor que no diga..-dijo aria

-pie grande! - continuo rainbow, aria suspiro

-ya comenzaste con tus ridiculeces- dijo applejack molesta

-no es ridiculo, cuando me haga millonaria veremos si siguiran pensando que es ridiculo- dijo rainbow cruzandose de brazos

-si lo seguiremos pensando- dijo sunset seriamente

-ya basta no peleen ahora- dijo twilight calmando la situacion

-y ahora..-dijo adagio

-uuuhh ya se! durmamos todas juntas aqui como una gran super divertida pijamada y asi seamos todas amigas! - dijo pinkie rapidamente sin respirar

-bueno ..tal vez ayude a mejorar nuestra relacion..-dijo twilight pensativa

-juguemos verdad o reto! -dijo rainbow rapidamente, todas intentaron hacer un circulo en el centro del bus, las sillas no dejaban hacer un circulo completo pero algo es algo

-quien comienza? - pregunto lyra entuciasmada

-yo comienzo- dijo rainbow sacando una botella de la sidra de manzana de applejack y haciendola girar al medio, la punta de la botella paro en sonata

-bien sonata, verdad o reto? - pregunto rainbow feliz

-mmm verdad! - dijo feliz sonata, rainbow intercambio miradas con pinkie y applejack

-te gusta alguien? - pregunto maliciosamente rainbow, aria agrando los ojos y sonata se sonrojo

-pues..si..me gusta alguien..y mucho-dijo sonata con los ojos brillantes, aria se sonrojo al instante

-hum bien..te toca, gira la botella-dijo rainbow, sonata la hiso girar y la botella apunto a sunset shimmer

-sunset shimmer, verdad o reto? -pregunto sonata

-mmm eligire..-fue interrumpida rapidamente

-quien te gusta? - pregunto trixie rapidamente, luego de eso se tapo al instante la boca

-yo tenia que preguntar- dijo sonata

-y nisiquiera dije verdad o reto- dijo sunset molesta

-lo se lose, esque fue una sugerencia de pregunta , nada mas! - dijo rapidamente trixie nerviosa y roja de verguenza

-en ese caso..elijo reto-dijo sunset seria, sonata se quedo pensando

-mmmmm te reto, te reto aa- decia mientras miraba por todos lados para que se le ocurriera un reto- hum a..te reto a..decir..la ..verdad? -dijo con duda

-la verdad- dijo sunset shimmer secamente, eso no era a lo que se referia sonata

-bueno..es justo- dijo rarity, sunset agarro la botella y la hiso girar, parando en pinkie

-verdad o reto? - pregunto sunset shimmer

-reto! - dijo al instante pinkie

-te reto a que mmmm bailes ridiculamente-dijo sunset algo dudosa, pinkie se encogio de hombros , se levanto y comenzo a bailar muy ridiculamente, todas se rieron, luego fue el turno de pinkie girar la botella y paro en octavia

-verdad o reto? - pregunto energicamente

-reto- dijo octavia sin dudarlo, si decia verdad de seguro le preguntarian sobre si le gusta vinyl y no se iba a arriesgar

-bien..te reto a besar a la persona que esta a tu lado- dijo pinkie maliciosamente, el corazon de octavia acelero a mil por hora, ella sabia muy bien quien estaba a su lado, no era nada menos que la insoportable dj, de ninguna manera le daria esa satisfaccion a las chicas que miraban atentamente que obviamente querian que besara a vinyl y tampoco le daria esa satisfaccion a vinyl..aunque pinkie no especifico en donde besar, octavia suspiro profundamente , despues de todo, solo era un reto, octavia beso la mejilla de la chica que estaba al lado de ella , pero no fue vinyl, fue a la chica que estaba al otro lado de ella...lyra

lyra no supo como reaccionar, sus ojos estaban como platos y tuvo un muy leve sonrojo por tan repentina accion, los ojos de bon bon estaban llenos de ira y celos , iba a decir algo pero tuvo que aguantarse ya que su relacion con lyra era clandestina por ahora asi que solo apreto sus puños fuertemente, lyra lentamente dirigio su mirada a bon bon , lyra todavia no sabe como reaccionar, vinyl quedo con la boca abierta, ella juraba que esta vez si iba a besar a octavia , pero jamas imagino que besaria la mejilla de la chica fanatica a los ponys y las demas tambien estaban con la boca abierta totalmente ''impaktadas''

-eso..fue muy inesperado-dijo rainbow impresionada

-solo fue un reto..-dijo octavia cruzandose de brazos con los ojos cerrados

-ademas lyra esta soltera..verdad? - dijo trixie tratando de arreglar la situacion

-si jeje si lo esta- dijo bon bon con los dientes apretados riendo falsamente, el juego prosiguio y de a poco las cosas fueron aligerandose transformandose en un ambiente bastante agradable , hasta que de a una fueron quedandose dormidas...

_al otro dia..._

-chicas levantense, hay mucho que hacer- dijo cheerilee saliendo de una tienda pequeña que estaba junto a la de luna que era una mucho mas grande y moderna- quien hiso este desastre! - grito mirando los platos , cheerilee fue a las tiendas de las chicas pero no las encontro y fue rapidamente a la tienda de luna

-subdirectora luna, subdirectora luna! las estudiantes no estan en ningun lado! - dijo cheerilee desesperada

-tranquila cheerilee , no deben estar muy lejos- tranquilizo luna, en ese momento salia un grupo de chicas riendo, eran lyra, pinkie, rainbow , sonata y trixie

-oh chicas! donde estaa..-la cara de cheerilee se detuvo en una chica- hum trixie que te paso en el rostro? - continuo cheerilee , trixie tenia unos lentes hechos con plumon en la cara mas lo que parecian unas ojeras, trixie no se habia dado cuenta , rainbow, sonata, lyra y pinkie estaban aguantandose de risa

-mi..rostro? - pregunto trixie confundida, rapidamente fue al retrovisor del bus a ver- vas a pagar por esto rainbow dash! - dijo furioza mientras se iba al lago a limpiar

-jajajajajaja esa estubo buena jajaja esperen...a mi no me hicieron nada verdad? -dijo lyra

-en el rostro no ..-dijo rainbow parando de reir

-pero te hicimos un muy moderno reloj-dijo pinkie feliz, lyra se miro la mano derecha y tenia un reloj mal dibujado

-cool- dijo mientras lo miraba

-bueno, me van a decir donde estaban todas? - pregunto cheerilee

-estabamos todas haciendo una pijamada en el bus- dijo pinkie emocionada, los ojos de cheerilee se pusieron brillantes

-de verdad? -pregunto emocionada cheerilee, todas asintieron y cheerilee rapidamente fue al bus a comprobarlo ella misma

-bueno, aun debemos averiguar que animal destrozo el campamento- dijo rainbow

-no lo destrozo, solo lo desordeno un poquito- dijo trixie quien volvia de lavarse el rostro

-dashie mira el pedazo de carne! - dijo pinkie apuntando la trampa, el pedazo estaba mordido, incluso le faltaba una mitad, las chicas se impresionaron

-esto es oficial! - dijo rainbow mientras corria hacia donde habian hecho la fogata, paso dos dedos por las cenizas y luego las paso por su mejilla- hay que cazar a pie grande! - dijo con el puño al aire

-siii- gritaron pinkie, lyra y sonata con el puño al aire igual

-ya que..-dijo trixie con los brazos cruzados

-esto va a ser exelente, nos dividiremos en grupos para hacer trampas y asi atraparlo esta noche! - dijo rainbow emocionada

-ya lo espero con ansias! - dijo lyra- ahora ire a lavarme el reloj- continuo mientras se iba al lago, luego el resto de las chicas bajaba del bus

-esa si que fue una noche incomoda- dijo applejack frotandose la espalda

-oigan chicas , a mi , pinkie, lyra , sonata y trixie se nos ocurrio una actividad que podremos hacer todas juntas para ser mas amigas, quieren hacerla? - dijo rainbow feliz, al escuchar esas palabras cheerilee se emociono

-chicas, creo que es perfecto, deberian todas hacer esa actividad para que sean buenas amigas- dijo cheerilee

-ven? cheerilee esta de acuerdo , vamos a participar todas como amigas -dijo rainbow entusiasmada

mientras tanto lyra se encontraba lavandose su muñeca el reloj mal dibujado, una vez termino, se levanto, se dio vuelta y se encontro a bon bon con los brazos cruzados , mirandola seriamente

-hola bony- dijo feliz lyra

-hola- dijo bon bon con la misma expresion seria

-que sucede? - pregunto lyra, bon bon levanto una ceja- oohh ya recuerdo...-dijo lyra nerviosa recordando la situacion con octavia de anoche

-bon bon , no fue nada para mi encerio - continuo lyra nerviosa

-y porque prefirio besarte a ti en vez de a vinyl? - pregunto enojada recordando ese momento

-nose, quizas porque soy irresistible- bromeo lyra, pero bon bon no estaba de humor para bromas, lyra suspiro y se acerco a bon bon

-no estoy enojada contigo..solo es que me molesto el que otra chica aparte de mi te besara, se que fue en la mejilla , pero me molesto...-dijo bon bon mirando hacia otro lado

lyra le tomo la cintura a bon bon y la acerco a ella , bon bon se sonrojo fuertemente

-bony , no debes estar celosa , aunque me gusta que estes celosa..pero yo solo tengo ojos para ti , y solo disfruto tus besos y yo solo te besare a ti , porque eres tu en quien pienso siempre..-dijo lyra suavemente y sonrojada, los ojos de bon bon estaban brillando y estaba super roja

-lyra...m-me gusta cuando te pones cursi...-dijo bon bon en un tono bajo y mas sonrojada, lyra le sonrio y ambas se besaron suavemente, luego de un tiempo lyra rompio el beso

-tengo una idea...bon bon, quieres tener esta tarde una cita conmigo? -pregunto nerviosa lyra

-si, si quiero- dijo mientras abrazaba a lyra

-voy a tu casa por ti a las siete- bromeo lyra guiñandole el ojo, bon bon rio

-te estare esperando- dijo mientras le daba otro tierno beso, luego se separaron para volver al campamento

-ah y lyra..-dijo bon bon que se acerco al oido de lyra- si eres irresistible..-le susurro , luego volvio al campamento , dejando a lyra sonrojada como manzana

despues de que todas tomaron desayuno se reunieron en el bus , cheerilee y luna jugaban poker por ahi cerquita

-bien seran 3 grupos de 4 y uno de 5 y seran grupos elegidos al azar -dijo rainbow con un palo en la mano

-recuerdenme porque estoy haciendo esto..-dijo aria aburrida

-porque cheerilee cree que es una gran oportunidad para mejorar nuestra relacion- dijo adagio seria

-hum..no estoy de acuerdo para cazar un animal- dijo en un tono bajo fluttershy

-no lo cazaremos, solo lo atraparemos para ver que era lo que nos asusto en la noche- dijo rainbow

-de seguro solo es un perro- dijo seria rarity

-no lo sabremos hasta atraparlo- dijo applejack

-bien atencion! los grupos seran los siguientes grupo 1 estaremos yo, pinkie , la de mirada perturbadora digo adagio y la vino loco alias berry- dijo rainbow

-ya no tomo vino- se excuso berry

-grupo 2 - continuo rainbow-la matona, la cerebrito, la chica odio y pepsodent-dijo rainbow intentando ser seria pero no podia evitar soltar una carcajada al final de cada apodo

-jajajajajajaja pepsodent jajajajaja esa estuvo buena jajaja- se reia lyra, vinyl, berry y pinkie apuntando a colgate

-jaja si que divertido , darme un apodo en base a mi primer apodo- dijo sarcasticamente colgate

-chica odio, encerio? -dijo aria seria

-no soy una cerebrito.-dijo twilight enojada

-grupo 3 estaran la dj vampiro, adicta a los ponys, la primera vaquera en casarse con una manzana y la snob que toca el violin gigante- continuo rainbow

-es un violoncello- corrigio octavia

-oye! no me case con una manzana- dijo applejack molesta

-y en el ultimo grupo estaran la maga farsante, la chica taco, la amargada de bon bon, la hippie miedosa y la chismosa de rarity-termino rainbow

-el ultimo grupo se encargara de hacer una especie de red para atrapar al animal , el grupo tres hara trampas en el suelo por el bosque , el grupo dos hara armas con palos por si el animal se pone agresivo y el grupo uno intentaremos dar con el paradero del animal y un lugar de reencuentro para nosotras en el bosque ..alguna duda? - dijo rainbow

-yo tengo una, porque tu y pinkie no tienen apodos? - pregunto applejack molesta

-porque somos las capitanas, alguna otra? ...no? ..bien terminen sus labores antes de la porfavor traten de respetar sus grupos-dijo rainbow colocandose sus tipicas gafas de sol , luego todas comenzaron a salir a hacer las tareas de sus respectivos grupos

bon bon toma lyra de un brazo

-que pasara con nuestra cita ? - pregunto bon bon

-tranquila, pasare a buscarte a las 7 - dijo lyra besandole la mejilla a bon bon , bon bon le sonrio y fue a su respectivo grupo

-apresurate lyra quiero terminar esto rapido - dijo applejack con una pala en la mano

-de donde sacaste la pala? - pregunto octavia

-del bus..tiene muchas herramientas-dijo applejack , el grupo tres se adentro mas al bosque y encontraron un lugar para hacer un gran agujero , solo habian dos palas asi que lyra y vinyl se quedaron cabando y octavia y applejack fueron a buscar hojas para la trampa

-hum vinyl...-dijo lyra dijo mientras cavaba , vinyl solo la miro levantando una ceja , lyra trago saliva - res-respecto a lo de ayer con octavia..yo no..

-descuida, se que no fue tu culpa-dijo vinyl tranquilamente-ademas se que a ti te gusta bon bon...-continuo vinyl

-q-que?! - dijo lyra sonrojada

-no puedes negarlo, ya las vi- dijo riendo vinyl, lyra suspiro

-si..me gusta bon bon..-dijo lyra sonrojada- pero no le digas ni a colgate , ni a berry , ni a octavia ni a nadie, queremos mantenerlo en secreto por ahora! - dijo rapidamente lyra, vinyl rio

-descuida, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo- dijo dandole una sonrisa amistosa a su amiga

-gracias- le dijo agradecida lyra

-ahora cavemos y terminemos con esto rapido- dijo vinyl, lyra asintio y ambas chocaron sus puños y comenzaron a cavar

mientras el grupo 2

-yo ire a buscar palos..-dijo twilight

-yo tambien- dijo sunset shimmer

-bien..yo y minuette traeremos los cuchillos para darle algo de filo a los palos- dijo aria

-bueno..no es necesario sacar tanto filo -dijo colgate

sunset shimmer y twilight se adentraron al bosque , estaba todo silencioso

-tu que crees que sea? , yo creo que fue un perro..-twilight rompio el silencio

-mmmsi yo tambien, es ilogico que sea pie grande..-dijo sunset shimmer

-si..y es ilogico que pie grande viva justo aqui- continuo twilight

-si...-dijo sunset shimmer y un enorme silencio se apodero de nuevo

-y.. que hay de ti? - pregunto nerviosa twilight rompiendo el silencio de nuevo

-que hay de mi que? - pregunto seria sunset

-oh bu-bueno hehe esque pareciera que todas en la escuela te tienen miedo..-dijo twilight nerviosa

-y? - pregunto friamente sunset

-ah mmm no nada...no has intentado hacer amigas? - pregunto twilight

-para que? para que te abandonen cuando mas las necesites? no gracias, prefiero estar sola a mal acompañada , ademas..solo quiero concentrarme en mis estudios- dijo sunset friamente

-sabes? , yo antes de llegar aqui pensaba igual que tu , pero conoci a pinkie, rainbow, applejack, rarity y fluttershy, quienes me dieron otro concepto de amistad y se que somos todas diferentes y tienen sus defectos , pero son muy buenas amigas y me ayudaron a no sentirme sola..-dijo twilight con los ojos brillantes

en ese momento sunset penso en trixie, sonata, adagio y aria , no eran sus amigas pero sus precencia no la hacian sentir sola a pesar de todo y a pesar de que sean molestosas ..unas mas que otras cofcoftrixiecofcof , pero siempre estaban ahi..tal vez no directamente pero estaban...

mientras tanto el ultimo grupo o el grupo cuatro ...

rarity y fluttershy estaban haciendo una especie de redes junto a bon bon y sonata con unas cuerdas que encontraron, trixie estaba partiendo una rama en varios pedazos

-mmm voy al baño - dijo trixie caminando hacia el bosque, justo en ese momento pasaban aria y colgate con una especies de cuchillos, trixie agarro a aria de un brazo llevandola atras de un arbol

-necesito un favor- dijo trixie

-dejame ahorrarte las palabras , el truco es malo , no lo vuelvas a hacer-dijo aria seria

-que? no te vine a enseñar un truco de magia ...y si lo hubiera hecho no seria malo- dijo molesta trixie, aria fruncio el ceño

-bien , bien..lo que necesito es que intercambiemos los grupos- dijo trixie

-intercambiar? y porque? - pregunto aria levantando una ceja

-bueno..esque yo quiero hacer armas- dijo al instante trixie

-segura? no es por otra razon? - pregunto aria seria, trixie se sonrojo

-a que te refieres? claro que es por esa razon! trixie ama hacer armas, porque otra razon te pediria eso! - dijo molesta y nerviosa trixie

-mmm nose quizas porque en mi grupo hay una chica que usa chaqueta de cuero..- dijo aria con su tipico tono indiferente

-que?! no me gusta sunset shimmer! porque me gustaria esa bruja antisocial y que su cabello parese mezcla de ketshup y mostaza! - dijo trixie molesta y sonrojada

-bien...supongamos que te creo..en que me beneficiaria a mi cambiar de grupo contigo? - pregunto aria cruzandose de brazos, trixie sonrio

-pues..porque en mi grupo esta sonata..-dijo trixie maliciosamente, aria agrando los ojos sonrojandose

-c-como si eso me importara...cambiare contigo, pero no por sonata -dijo aria volviendo a su estado indiferente

-supongamos que te creo..- dijo trixie devolviendole las palabras que habia dicho aria hace unos segundos, aria solo fruncio el ceño - gracias , trixie no le dira a nadie tus sentimientos secretos- dijo burlandose

-y yo tampoco le dire a nadie que amas a la matona de sunset en secreto- dijo aria en venganza, trixie solo le fruncio el ceño y se fue

-espera- aria detuvo a trixie- toma estos cuchillos , es para sacarle filo a los palos- dijo aria dandole los cuchillos, trixie los tomo y se fue

aria fue donde estaba el grupo cuatro y se sento al lado de sonata

-hola aria! - saludo sonata alegre

-hola sonata- dijo aria sonriendole - vine a ayudarte- continuo

-que bien, trixie no hacia nada, solo rompio esa rama- dijo sonata

-realmente es una buena para nada- murmuro aria

mientras tanto trixie fue donde estaba colgate sacandole filo a un palo

-hola trixie, has visto a aria? - pregunto colgate

-si, intercambiamos de grupo- dijo trixie

-oh hum bueno..entonces podrias ayudarme aqui-sugirio colgate

-donde esta sunset? - pregunto trixie ignorando la sugerencia de colgate

-oh..mmmm..fueron a buscar palos al bosque con twilight, porque la preg...- trixie ya habia desaparecido- genial..- dijo colgate con sarcasmo

mientras el grupo uno...

rainbow golpeaba un tronco con un palo

-no deberiamos supuestamente buscar el paradero del animal? -pregunto adagio

-eso estamos haciendo, pero practico por si pie grande se pone agresivo- dijo rainbow mientras seguia golpeando el tronco, adagio suspiro

-oigan miren, un pedazo de carne en esa roca- apunto berry

-es verdad, no sera el pedazo que tu dejaste dashie? - dijo pinkie observando el diminuto pedazo

-mmm tal vez...estamos cerca de la bestia -dijo rainbow agarrando el palo con las dos manos

-miren! ese arbusto, es como si alguien paso por ahi- dijo pinkie

todas comenzaron a caminar por donde creian que paso corriendo la bestia

-una cueva ... - dijo pinkie parando en la entrada de la cueva

-berry dame la linterna- dijo rainbow, berry se la dio al instante y comenzo a alumbrar el interior de la cueva-es bastante profunda..-dijo

-entonces aqui es donde duerme el animal? - pregunto adagio

-si...- dijo rainbow- quiero la trampa de red justo aqui en la entrada de esta cueva - dijo rainbow

-y para que son las trampas de suelo que le mandaste a hacer al grupo tres- pregunto adagio

-por si no cae en esta trampa, por eso tenemos que dejar restos de carne hasta esas trampas- dijo rainbow

-ahora hay que buscar el lugar de reencuentro- dijo pinkie

-alguna sugerencia? - pregunto rainbow

-bueno..se escucha como una cascada..quizas podria ser ahi-dijo berry

-exelente , asi sera facil llegar porque solo hay que seguir el ruido-dijo rainbow feliz

-y porque no puede ser el campamento? - pregunto seria adagio

-porque asi seria abuurido- dijo pinkie, adagio rodoo los ojos

-bien vamos a la cascada y dejemos marcas en los arboles para saber el camino-dijo rainbow mientras se iba y las demas la seguian

mientras...

-si quieres podrias unirte a nuestro grupo, te aceptariamos sin importar tu pasado..-dijo twilight mientras recogia unos palos

-encerio? -pregunto sunset, tal vez esta era una oportunidad para cambiar y ...tener amistades- bueno...no lo se- dijo sunset preocupada

-no tienes que porque preocuparte , se que no eres asi de ruda a proposito...-dijo twilight animando a sunset

-yo...bueno...tampoco es agradable que huyan de ti todo el tiempo- dijo sunset triste- ademas dudo que me perdonen..-dijo mirando el suelo

twilight le tomo el hombro - todas las personas merecen una segunda oportunidad- dijo twilight animando a sunset, sunset le sonrio y luego twilight la abrazo, a sunset le costo reaccionar para abrazarla tambien, no estaba acostumbrada a los abrazos

-interrumpo? - dijo trixie molesta que estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando la escena

-no , para nada trixie- dijo twilight separandose de sunset

-que quieres? - pregunto sunset friamente

-bueno..trixie vino a ayudarlas- dijo levantando su pulgar

-bueno..se agradece pero..ya terminamos de recolectar palos- dijo twilight

-ademas, no estas en este grupo- dijo sunset levantando una ceja

-ahora lo estoy...-dijo trixie

-sera mejor que volvamos al campamento a ayudar a colgate- dijo twilight mientras caminaba hacia el campamento, sunset la siguio y trixie suspiro tristemente

mientras...

vinyl y lyra ya estaban por la tercera trampa de suelo, vinyl mientras cavaba miraba a octavia que estaba llenando un agujero con hojas junto a apllejack, vinyl suspiro

-yo se que le gustas- dijo de repente lyra

-eso espero- dijo vinyl sonriendo

-solo se hace la dificil, apuesto a que si te ve con otra se muere de celos- dijo lyra riendo

-mmm quizas tengas razon- dijo vinyl pensativa

-oye, que hora es? - pregunto lyra

-mmm son las 6:45 , por? - dijo vinyl mirando su reloj

-que?! como paso tan rapido la hora? , tan lento cavamos?! - dijo lyra desesperada

-oye tranquila, no hay prisa, no es como si tuvieras una cita- dijo vinyl burlandose

-jajaja verdad- rio lyra nerviosa- de-debo ir al baño..- dijo lyra mientras paraba de cavar y se iba corriendo, vinyl no le dio mucha importancia y siguio cavando

-espero llegar a tiempo! - dijo corriendo lyra mientras se limpiaba la tierra

de pronto su pie fue jalado quedando colgada de cabeza

-diablos! - grito lyra , era una trampa que habia hecho applejack, como pudo caer en esa trampa justo ahora?!

-hum ayuda! hay alguien?! - no tuvo respuesta, lyra intento desatarse el pie ella misma pero era casi imposible

-maldicion! bony creera que me olvide de la cita! - dijo lyra enojada, pronto sintio unos pasos y luego vio una piedra que fue pateada pasar frente ella, era trixie quien venia murmurando enojada

-maldita sunset y maldita twilight- murmuraba mientras pateaba la roca

-trixie! , gracias a dios estas aqui! - dijo lyra feliz

-como paso eso? - dijo trixie riendo

-no me di cuenta de la trampa, puedes desatarme? - pregunto suplicante lyra

-bueno..no tengo nada mejor que hacer ...- dijo trixie mientras sacaba el cuchillo que le habia pasado aria

-oh trixie no sabes lo mucho que te agra AUCH! - lyra habia caido de cabeza quedando aturdida por unos segundos

-estas bien? - pregunto trixie, lyra agito su cabeza y se levanto

-si, lo estoy! gracias trixie! - grito lyra mientras se iba corriendo, trixie solo se quedo parada analizando la situacion

mientras tanto el grupo cuatro..

-oye sonata me puedes decir la hora? - pregunto bon bon

-claro, son exactamente las 7:05 - dijo sonata feliz

-gracias-dijo bon bon- quizas se olvido..-murmuro bon bon

-yaa...llegue...! -dijo lyra cansada tratando de recuperar el aire - a las 7 en punto- dijo una vez recuperado el aire

-de hecho llegas tarde cinco minutos- dijo bon bon

-solo unos minutitos tarde- dijo lyra- vamos? - pregunto lyra ofreciendole la mano, bon bon miro a su al rededor y sonata y aria estaban muy ocupadas conversando al igual que fluttershy y rarity, bon bon tomo la mano de lyra y se fueron

luego vino rainbow y su grupo

-bien yo y mi grupo iremos dejando restos de carne por si el animal no cae en la trampa de rede que dejaran en la cueva, el refugio sera la cascada, cuando terminen pongan las redes , aqui esta el mapa que hice sobre donde esta la cueva y la cascada y descuiden , los arboles estan marcados por si se pierden- dijo rapidamente rainbow y luego se fue con su grupo a buscar carne , rarity, fluttershy,aria y sonata apenas escucharon las instrucciones, ya son las 8 y terminaron la red

-bien cariño , donde hay que ponerla? - pregunto rarity a fluttershy

-mmm nose...-dijo fluttershy agarrando el mapa, que en un extremo tenia un dibujo raro y arriba decia cueva y al otro extremo algo mucho mas extraño y arriba decia cascada

-bueno..una cueva es mas como refugio no? - pregunto rarity

-si..entonces pongamos la trampa cerca de la cascada- dijo aria , fueron tratando de guiarse por el mapa que hiso rainbow aunque no fue de mucha ayuda asi que se guiaron mas por los arboles, el lugar era como un risco y abajo habia un rio salvaje que guiaba a una cascada que estaba metros mas alla , ya estaba oscuro asique solo habian ido rarity , aria y sonata a colocar la trampa

el resto a excepcion de twilight, fluttershy , colgate , adagio , lyra y bon bon estaban escondidas cerca de la cueva esperando a que salga el animal

pasaron unos minutos y comenzaron a escuchar gruñidos al interior de la cueva, todas se quedaron quietas del susto, rainbow fue la primera en reaccionar

-shhh, no hagan ruido y apaguen las linternas- susurro y todas le hicieron caso apagando las linternas

se escucho un segundo gruñido mas agresivo que el anterior

-emm quizas yo..deba esperarlas en el lugar de reencuentro- dijo nerviosa berry

-si yo tambien..-susurro octavia

-yo igual..-dijo vinyl mientras se iba cuidadosamente junto a berry y octavia

luego de unos segundos hubo un tercer gruñido, ahora mucho mas agresivo, sunset y trixie desaparecieron al instante

-cobardes -dijo furiosa rainbow, quedando sola con pinkie y applejack - ustedes son mis soldados mas fieles- susurro rainbow

-si- susurro applejack tragando saliva- ademas alguien tiene que cortar la cuerda para que la red atrape la cuerda..-dijo applejack con cierto miedo en su voz

-esperen..donde esta la cuerda para activar la trampa? - pregunto en voz baja pinkie, las tres comenzaron a mirar a sus alrededores y no vieron ninguna cuerda

-maldicion! no pusieron la trampa ?! -grito rainbow , en ese momento escucharon pisadas que corrian del interior de la cueva, las tres comenzaron a gritar y correr lo mas rapido posible

-aaahhhhh! creo que nos sigue! - grito asustada applejack mientras corria muy rapido

-rapido al lugar del reencuentro! - grito rainbow

mientras tanto vinyl, octavia, berry, sunset y trixie caminaban tranquilamente al lugar del reencuentro

-escucharon esos gritos? - pregunto sunset

-parecieron los de...-estaba diciendo vinyl pero fue interrumpida por los gritos de rainbow, pinkie y applejack que corrian hacia ellas

-CORRAN! viene atras de nosotras! - grito rainbow mientras corria, rapidamente se unieron a la corrida vinyl, octavia berry , sunset y trixie

-mmm seguras que aqui habia que colocar la trampa? - pregunto sonata

-no lo se ..creo que no..-dijo rarity caminando por encima de la red , en ese momento llegaron las que estaban corriendo al lugar y accidentalmente activaron la trampa quedando todas atrapadas en la red

-encerio?! aqui pusieron la trampa?! - grito rainbow furiosa

-no era aqui? tuviste que ser mas clara con tus especificasiones querida- dijo rarity molesta

-lo fui! - dijo rainbow enojada

-ya basta el pelear no nos liberara de esta trampa- dijo applejack

-me duele la espalda..-dijo sonata

-hay alguien ahi?!

-AYUDAA!

-que alguien venga!

mientras bon bon y lyra habian tenido una tierna cita frente al atardecer y se encontraban de regreso al campamento, bon bon se encontraba abrazando el brazo de lyra y lyra con la otra mano estaba con una linterna

-cuando regresemos tendremos una cita mas producida- dijo lyra

-lyra no necesito una cita con cenas o peliculas romanticas para que sean perfectas solo...- no alcanzo a terminar y lyra ya estaba colgada de cabeza con el pie colgado de un arbol , habia caido en otra trampa de applejack , bon bon rio

-solo necesito estar junto a ti para que sea perfecta- dijo riendo bon bon y dandole un tierno beso a su novia que estaba de cabeza

luego de que bon bon ayudo a lyra a liberarse de la trampa escucharon el grito de ayuda de sus amigas, fueron rapidamente al lugar al encontrarse con sus amigas colgadas en una red , lyra no pudo evitar caer al suelo y reir descontroladamente

-vamos a ver si te ries cuando te este golpeando - dijo rainbow furioza

-solo sacanos de aqui- dijo enojada sunset shimmer

-ok , ok - dijo trepando el arbol en donde estaba colgada la red , una vez las deshato cayeron brutalmente al suelo, lyra bajo rapidamente , de repente escucharon un ruido..era la tierra partiendose, el terreno no soporto el golpe de impacto al caer todas las chicas juntas

-oh ohhhh...- se dijieron todas al mismo tiempo y el terreno se partio cayendo todas al lago salvaje , por lo menos tenian el pedazo de tierra como barco

-no hay que entrar en panico! - dijo asustada applejack

-VAMOS A MORIR! - grito rarity desesperada

-rarity tranquilizate! - dijo pinkie abofeteando su amiga

-cool eso salio como en una pelicula ! - dijo lyra emocionada

-lyra no hay tiempo para eso! metros mas alla hay una cascada! -grito octavia, todas estaban abrazadas gritando

-chicas, aprovechando que vamos a morir debo confesar algo, yo y bon bon estamos saliendo! - grito lyra

-ya lo sabiamos! - gritaron todas

-yo tambien quiero..creo que me gustan mas las peras que las manzanas! - grito applejack, todas quedaron impactadas

-yo fui la que le dio chocolate al hamster de cheerilee, se murio por mi culpa! -grito rainbow

-confiezo que una vez le compre drogas a roseluck! -grito pinkie

-mi nombre completo no es trixie..es beatriz! pero odio ese nombre ! - grito trixie

-tavi! te toca! -grito vinyl

-que?! me toca de que? -grito tavi

-confesarte ! admite que te gusto! - volvio a gritar vinyl

-que?! no me gustas! - grito..aunque despues de todo todas se estaban confesando- bueno...me...- no alcanzo a terminar la oracion , todas caia por la enorme cascada

despues de unos minutos en el campamento...

-quien es un buen chico? tu lo eres- decia fluttershy mientras acariciaba a un perro de gran tamaño y con un color cafe oscuro

-que les paso?! - dijo cheerilee preocupada al ver al grupo de chicas que no estaban presentes en las ultimas horas todas empapadas

-larga historia..-dijo rainbow

-oye y ese perro? - pregunto sonata

-oh , creo que este es ''pie grande'' - dijo twilight riendo

-es algo grande como para ser un perro..-dijo lyra

-entonces..eso era lo que nos gruño en la cueva? - pregunto applejack

-eso casi nos come! - dijo rainbow

-el? pero si solo quiere jugar- dijo fluttershy todavia haciendole cariño

-jugar a comernos- susurro rainbow

-mm bueno sera mejor que todas sesequen y duerman en sus respectivas tiendas- dijo cheerilee, todas asintieron, al igual de que todas estuvieron de acuerdo en dormir todas en el bus juntas de nuevo , pero esta vez no fue por que no tuvieron opcion, fue porque querian estar juntas todas como amigas...

_Al otro dia..._

todas arreglaban sus cosas para volver al instituto , despues de un largo fin de semana , rarity ya iba a entrar al bus pero una chica la detuvo

-rarity espera- dijo nerviosa applejack

-si? que sucede applejack? - pregunto la modista, applejack tenia una mano en la espalda y con la otra se rascaba la nuca , rarity nunca habia visto asi de nerviosa antes a applejack

-bueno...quiero ...darte algo...-dijo sonrojada applejack y lentamento dejo mostrar su mano que estaba escondida en su espalda , tenia una flor , pero no cualquier flor, era la flor que habia visto rarity esa vez que fueron a buscar ramas para la fogata, era una flor hermosa , unica y de color verde manzana

-applejack...-dijo rarity sonrojada- no no era necesario ...ademas estaba en una ubicacion peligrosa..-continuo rarity tomando la flor

-no fue nada...ademas tu lo vales..por ti podria pasar ese riesgo , incluso mas..-dijo totalmente sonrojada applejack , a rarity le brillaron los ojos

-gracias applejack- dijo rarity , luego se acerco y le beso la mejilla suavemente a applejack y luego subio al bus , applejack no sabia como reaccionar, estaba en shock , toda la sangre de su cuerpo fue a su cabeza, sintio como el mundo se detuvo

-rarity...-suspiro enamorada

-oye applejack! sube al bus -dijo luna que estaba en el asiento del piloto , applejack fue despertada de sus pensamientos y subio al bus rapidamente , a diferencia de cuando venian al campo esta vez estaban todas hablando y riendo , recordando cosas que pasaron este fin de semana, etc. Cheerilee dio un vistazo a las estudiantes que conversaban animadamente , realmente parecian todas amigas, dio un suspiro de alivio , objetivo completado cheerilee, penso

-oigan...lo que paso en la cascada...se queda en la cascada..- advirtio rainbow , todas las que estuvieron ahi asintieron, en especial las que se confesaron.

**Bien alfin termine xd , perdon por la demora, pero este cap como pudieron ver fue muucho mas largo que el anterior, originalmente octavia iba a besar en la boca a lyra pero luego decidi que no xd aunque habria mas tension, respecto al nombre de trixie lo lei en la wikia asi que no me critiquen (? y descuiden los besos que faltan de las parejas que quedan se daran en el prox cap , que se dividira en dos partes ;) xd y creo que los capitulos los subire los sabados o domingo , por lo largo que creo que seran xd bueno, gracias por su apoyo nuevamente y nos leemos en el prox cap x33 **

**pd: vieron los videos que salieron el martes creo xd ame el de sunset y su nueva ropa tambien ! *-* ademas creo que ya la agregaron a la pandilla(? aunque creo que comenzara a aparecer por la temp 6 xd **


	8. mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti pt1

**nota: queria disculparme porque revisando el cap anterior tuve muchas falta ortograficas y ademas de que se borraron frases, etc esque el teclado de la tablet se desconfigura a veces ,por eso una vez que termino de escribir debo revisar y en el cap pasado no lo hice ya que me apresure en subirlo , bueno sin mas que decir disfruten el cap ;) **

El viaje al campo fue todo un exito , incluso la puerta que separaba las piezas de la ''pandilla de rainbow'' con la de sunset,trixie,adagio,etc , la abrieron, no se frecuentan pero a veces se visitan , no llevan una relacion de amistad perfecta , pero su relacion es mucho mejor a la de antes...

luego de aburridas dos horas de estudio suena la campana para el recreo, sunset shimmer estaba muy ambrienta, siempre despues de un examen lo estaba , aunque todos sus examenes son de calificaciones perfectas, mientras caminaba por los pasillos sus ojos se fueron a la maquina de dulces, nunca habia comprado golosinas ahi, pero podria hacer una exepcion , al frente de la maquina habia un grupo de chicas , apenas vieron a sunset acercarse las chicas se fueron rapidamente , esto no le habria molestado antes, pero desde que hablo con twilight se dio cuenta de que en el fondo no le gustaba tener el odio y miedo de todas las chicas, sunset suspiro y vio a su alrededor , algunas chicas se iban del lugar y otras murmuraban mirandola quedando practicamente sola en el pasillo . Sunset volvio a su objetivo, busco una moneda por su chaqueta, hasta que siente unos pasos , al voltear se encontro con los ojos de trixie

-no tengo todo el dia- dijo trixie tratando de apresurar a sunset

-claro, olvide que este es tu santuario- dijo sunset burlandose , trixie solo saco una moneda y la coloco en la maquina y en un instante tenia su galleta de mantequilla en la mano

-manjar de manjares- dijo trixie mientras se comia las galletas- porque esta tan vacio el pasillo? - pregunto extrañada

-porque estoy yo..-dijo sunset seria

-ah claro , nose porque te tienen miedo- dijo trixie comiendo las galletas

-tu tambien me tienes miedo -dijo sunset cruzandose de brazos

-trixie no le tiene miedo a alguien como tu -dijo levantando una cejar

-como sea-dîjo sunset , le dio una ultima revisada a su chaqueta y no llevaba ninguna moneda- me das una moneda? - pregunto a trixie, la galleta que tenia trixie en su mano la puso en su boca para sujetarla mientras con las manos buscaba una moneda en sus bolsillos

-ya no importa..-dijo sunset mientras le sacaba la galleta a trixie de la boca- gracias- continuo mientras se iba comiendo la galleta , las mejillas de trixie se pusieron de un color rojo intenso

-de na-nada- susurro nerviosa trixie

las clases siguieron haciendose cada vez mas agotador para las estudiantes

-twilight sparckle y lyra hearstrings por favor dirijanse a mi oficina- se escucho la voz de celestia por los parlantes

-uuuhhhhhhh- decian todas las estudiantes mientras twilight se levantaba de su silla y las estudiantes la seguian con la mirada

-sabes porque nos habra llamado? - pregunto lyra que se encontro con twilight cuando salia del salon de claces

-mmm no lo se, no hice nada malo- dijo twilight extrañada , las dos chicas tragaron saliva antes de entrar a la oficina , lyra golpeo la puerta

-adelante- se escucho la voz de celestia, ambas chicas pasaron , celestia estaba sentada en su escritorio leyendo unos papeles

-bueno..las llame para preguntarles como resulto el viaje a la naturaleza- dijo celestia guardando los papeles , ambas chicas quedaron confundidas

-pues...bien..tenemos todas una mejor relacion- dijo twilight

-es lo que queria escuchar...como saben , el instituto todos los años organiza diferentes eventos , siempre el club de baile muestra coreografias, pero ahora queremos intetar algo nuevo y ahi es en donde quiero que me ayuden, quiero que el grupo que fue al fin de semana de campo participen de la nueva actividad y asi demostrarme si han mejorado su relacion, lo ideal es que todas ustedes participen, si quieren pueden ustedes organizar una asamblea abierta para que se les ocurra algo , tu twilight como una de las mejores alumnas del instituto y lyra como la presidenta de la clase y del consejo estudiantil- dijo celestia

-pero yo fui presidenta el año pasado...-dijo lyra

-que no sabes? el puesto dura dos años, por eso no han habido elecciones- respondio celestia levantando una ceja

-aun soy presidenta? cool! - dijo entuciasmada lyra

-claro directora, no la defraudaremos- dijo twilight

-me alegra oir eso -dijo celestia - señorita hearstrings que esta haciendo con su celular?! - pregunto celestia molesta

-oh lo siento..estaba avisando que hoy despues de clases habra una asamblea abierta - dijo lyra guardando su celular

-hoy? - pregunto twilight

-exelente , hoy sera, mandare a luna para que supervise- dijo celestia feliz - pueden retirarse..-prosiguio , ambas alumnas se retiraron

despues de clases, la gran mayoria de chicas se juntaron en el gimnasio para la asamblea abierta

-muy bien, necesitamos hacer una actividad que salga perfecta , que sea unico y que le guste a la directora celestia- dijo twilight que estaba junto a lyra y luna al medio del gimnasio

-ideas? - pregunto lyra

-una super duper fiesta! - dijo pinkie feliz

-apoyo esa idea- dijo rainbow

-no, una fiesta no-dijo luna, en ese momento suri y rarity levantaron la mano al mismo tiempo y ambas con la misma idea

-si suri? - pregunto luna

-un desfile de moda! - dijo emocionada, era la misma idea que tenia rarity, pues ambas eran costureras y un desfile de moda beneficiaria a ambas en varios sentidos

-buuu que aburrido! - dijo rainbow mientras le tiraba bolas de papel, la accion fue imitada por pinkie y luego la gran mayoria de chicas le lanzaba bolas de papel a suri

-bueno, es original, pero parece que a nadie le agrada la idea- dijo twilight

-ya basta! - dijo suri cubriendose de las bolas de papel

-rarity cual era tu idea? - pregunto twilight

-oh mmmm...bueno..mi...idea..es- dijo nerviosa rarity tratando de que se lo ocurra algo rapido , no se arriesgaria con decir la idea que tenia primero despues de lo que vio que le paso a suri, en ese momento se le ocurrio una gran idea- una obra de teatro! - dijo al instante

-una obra de teatro? - pregunto rainbow, rarity ya se estaba preparando para el rechazo de su idea

-a mi me parece buena idea - dijo applejack

-uuuhh si el teatro es divertido! - dijo pinkie emocionada, de a poco se comenzo a escuchar la aceptacion de la idea por parte de las estudiantes

-que opina subdirectora luna? - pregunto twilight

-me parecce una buena idea , ademas sera divertido- dijo luna feliz, rarity suspiro de alivio, esta era una oportunidad para rarity de lucir sus habilidades en la costura si se ofrecia a hacer las vestimentas

despues de la asamblea las estudiantes comenzaron a retirarse, suri rapidamente se llevo a lightning dust a un lugar alejado

-que sucede? - pregunto lightning

-necesito tu ayuda- dijo seria suri

-no lo se suri...-dijo lightning dust dudosa

-me lo debes- amenazo suri, lightning suspiro

-bien..que es lo que necesitas?

_Luego en las piezas de la pandilla de rainbow.._

-y porque debemos participar todas? - dijo rainbow mientras se lanzaba contra su cama

-una porque la directora celestia dijo y dos para demostrar que nuestra relacion a mejorado trabajando todas juntas-dijo twilight mientras anotaba algunas cosas en su cuaderno

-y cuando sera esta obra? - pregunto aria mientras se sentaba en una cama

-en un mes y tres semanas, exactamente- dijo lyra diciendo la informacion leyendola de su mano

\- y cual sera la obra? - pregunto sonata

-bueno...no lo sabemos, dejamos que cheerilee , luna y la entrenadora spitfire se encargara de eso- dijo twilight seguido de morder la parte trasera del lapiz

-mañana se anotaran los que audicio..audicionaran y audaran, ayudaran! con..con la..esce...mo..grafia? ah escenografia y al dia siguiente las audiciones- dijo lyra leyendo de su otra mano

-espero que sea una obra que tenga accion! - dijo rainbow mientras se estiraba en su cama

-algo me dice que sera una romantica, casi todas las obras son romanticas- dijo applejack mientras comia una manzana

-no realmente, existen muchas obras famosas que son tragedias griegas- dijo trixie

-interesante y de donde sacaste eso, de wikipedia? - pregunto rainbow

-claro que no! -dijo trixie guardando disimuladamente su celular

la reunion acabo dentro de una hora y las chicas se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones

-mmm twilight yo puedo ser quien haga los atuendos? - pregunto rarity entrando a su habitacion junto a twilight y fluttershy

-claro! de hecho iba a pedirtelo- dijo twilight feliz rarity le dio una sonrisa - tu vas a audicionar o ayudar con la escenografia? - pregunto twilight dirigiendose a fluttershy

-oh mmm bueno, estaba pensando en ayudar con la escenografia..-dijo fluttershy suavemente

-ah...quizas deberias audicionar, eres muy talentosa, quizas hasta consigas unos de los papeles principales- dijo twilight animando a fluttershy

-bueno...no lo se, dudo mucho , ademas creo que es mejor que yo solo ayude en el escenario..-dijo en voz baja

-si tu lo dices...pero podrias pensarlo- dijo twilight sonriendo

-si querida, no te subestimes , twilight tiene razon deberias intentarlo- dijo rarity sanimadamente

-...bueno...lo pensare..-dijo fluttershy algo insegura , rarity y twilight dieron una sonrisa triunfante

_al otro dia al termino de clases en la sala de teatro..._

-muy bien chicas reunanse todas- dijo cheerilee mientras aplaudia para captar la atencion de las chicas

spitfire agarro su silbato y lo hiso sonar- mas les vale que traigan sus traseros aca si no quieren dar 20 vueltas a las canchas! - grito haciendo que todas las alumnas corrieran al rededor de cheerilee, luna y ella

-bien..la obra que elijimos es algo cliche..- dijo luna

-mas bien..es un cuento- continuo cheerilee

-es..la cenicienta! - dijo luna feliz

-que?! eso no tiene accion- dijo rainbow cruzandose de brazos

-les dije que seria romantica! - dijo applejack a rainbow y pinkie

-bien las que quieran ayudar con la escenografia vengan aca y las anotare-dijo cheerilee

-y las que quieran audicionar vengan aqui- dijo spitfire, como era de esperarse la mayoria fue hacia cheerilee para la escenografia

-mm permiso..disculpe..me..me pueden dejar pasar? - decia fluttershy timidamente pero nadie la dejaba pasar porque no la escuchaban

finalmente todas se fueron alejando de cheerilee dejandola libre para que fluttershy se inscribiera

-mm maestra cheerilee, quiero inscribirme..para ayudar la escenografia..-dijo timidamente fluttershy

-oh losiento fluttershy, se llenaron los cupos..pero aun puedes anotarte para audicionar- dijo feliz cheerilee, fluttershy se quedo congelada

-a-audicionar? ...- susurro , esa era la ultima opcion a la que queria optar , el ya la idea de audicionar le aterraba, no queria imaginarse en el momento de la obra...bueno si audicionaba mal quizas le den un papel minusculo o incluso ni le den un papel, esto ultimo tranquilizo a fluttershy

-y? que haras shy? - pregunto rainbow sorpresivamente , junto a ella estaba twilight y rarity

-bu-bueno..supongo que audicionare- dijo en voz baja y triste

-no estes mal fluttershy, no sera tan malo- dijo twilight tomandole el hombro tranquilizandola

-eso espero- dijo mirando el suelo, rarity y rainbow intercambiaron miradas de preocupacion

_al otro dia en las audiciones..._

-bien comenzemos.. la primera en audicionar es lyra hearstring- dijo cheerilee que estaba sentada en una mesa larga junto a luna y spitfire que seran las que elijiran los papeles

lyra camino al escenario, en las audiciones todas tenian que audicionar con un fragmento de cenicienta, lyra comenzo a ver su mano disimuladamente

_-_oh no! se me ha techo tarde ..hecho tarde! ..

-lyra espera...estas leyendo el guion de tu mano? - interrumpio cheerilee

-mmm si...-dijo mientras escondia su mano

-pero si ayer les pasamos a todas el guion! - dijo spitfire

-se podia audicionar leyendo el guion? ...oh..-dijo nerviosa , en ese momento fue vinyl a pasarle el guion

-ahora si! -dijo mientras buscaba la escena en el guion

...

-maldicion! se me ha hecho tarde, pero me gusto conocerte...ah no , no lo decia asi- dijo rainbow mientras volvia a leer el guion

...

-oh no ! se me ha hecho tarde, debo irme rapido! pero fue un placer conocerte...trixie! digo cenicienta se va! - dijo trixie continuado de tirar esas minis bombas de humo y desaparecio

wooow- dijieron impresionadas las tres maestras

...

\- oh noooo! ya son las doce , me tengo que ir , nos vemos- dijo pinkie y luego comenzo a caminar saltando por el escenario

-pinkie , leiste el guion? - pregunto cheerilee

-mm nop- dijo energicamente

-es sincera, me gusta- dijo spitfire mientras escribia en un papel

...

-oh n-no...se me ha hecho tarde debo irme, fue un placer conocerte..-dijo fluttershy con un tono de preocupacion que parecio natural, como si de verdad queria irse rapido , bueno de verdad queria irse rapido del escenario

-exelente! - dijo cheerilee aplaudiendo

-lo-lo fue? - pregunto fluttershy preocupada

-si, esa preocupacion de salir rapido de escena se vio tan real- dijo luna feliz

-si me gusto..SIGUIENTE! - termino gritando spitfire, fluttershy salio rapidamente del escenario

-estuviste increible! - dijo twilight emocionada

-encerio? - pregunto fluttershy

-si , te podria asegurar que quizas tu seas cenicienta- dijo twilight feliz, fluttershy trago saliva preocupada..

al terminar todas las audiciones cheerilee junto a todas las que audicionaron

-bien los personajes seran rebelados mañana en el diario mural , en el primer recreo, suerte a todas- dijo luna

-y si no quedaron con un papel principal no se preocupen , podran estar igual en la escena del baile-dijo cheerilee feliz

_Al otro dia en el primer recreo.._

-pinkie puedes ver ? - pregunto applejack , una masa de estudiantes se amontonaba en el diario mural para ver que papel les tocaron , o simplemente quienes interpretaran a los personajes por curiosidad

-uuu genial , sere el rey ! - dijo pinkie feliz reuniendose con applejack y rainbow

-y viste que soy yo? - pregunto applejack

_-_y yo? - pregunto rainbow

-nop y nop- respondio pinkie energicamente

-que pasa fluttershy? no quieres saber que papel te toco? - pregunto twilight a su amiga que solo miraba a la masa de personas amontonandose

-mm nose...esperare a que se despeje un poco- dijo fluttershy nerviosa

-mmm yo ire a ver- dijo twilight feliz, comenzo a abrirse camino hasta donde estaba el papel con los personajes, al ver el primer nombre en la lista el corazon de twilight dio un salto de alegria

''Cenicienta: Fluttershy''

twilight no pudo evitar sentirse bien por fluttershy, ella sabia que podria lograrlo si se lo propusiera, si ella haria el papel del principe seria perfecto, aunque algo incomodo interpretar un hombre, twilight comenzo a buscar su nombre..

''Narradora : Twilight Sparkle''

-narradora?! encerio?! - dijo frustrada , dio un largo suspiro y se armo de valor para ver quien haria de principe, al ver el nombre twilight no pudo creerlo

-cool! sere el principe! - dijo una chica de peloarcoiris apuntandose, twilight no pudo evitar sentir celos, rainbow es la amiga mas antigua que tiene fluttershy,aparte de que rainbow era una chica codiciada en el instituto pudo escuchar un grupo de chicas comentando lo suertuda que es fluttershy , por alguna razon twilight no tuvo un buen presentimiento sobre esta obra, se dirigio lentamente a fluttershy

-y? soy alguien extra o un arbol? -pregunto fluttershy emocionada

-eres cenicienta- dijo twilight sonriente, pero su tono de voz no fue muy alegre, fluttershy se quedo congelada y comenzo a respirar mas rapido de lo normal, twilight reacciono rapidamente al ver a fluttershy asi - eso es bueno fluttershy , yo sabia que lo lograrias, te saldra exelente, yo lo se! - dijo intentando de calmarla

-no-no lo se, nose si pueda- dijo triste y nerviosa, twilight le tomo las dos manos

-si podras, yo lo se, te ayudare a que lo logres y siempre te estare apoyando- dijo suavemente mirandole a los ojos , fluttershy se sonrojo notablemente y al encontrarse con los ojos lavanda de twilight se tranquilizo

-siempre? ..-pregunto timidamente

-siempre- respondio twilight dandole una sonrisa

-y que papel te toco octavia? - pregunto bon bon caminando hacia la chelista

-agh..una hermanastra , aunque no me interesa ser cenicienta , vinyl no le toco el papel de principe- terminado de decir esto octavia se tapo la boca rapidamente , sonrojandose , bon bon le envio una mirada divertida

-n-no es lo que quize decir yo m-me refie..

-tranquila , no debes porque negarlo ..por mas que lo niegues el sentimiento se hace mas fuerte , podrias odiar todas sus actitudes pero aun asi no quieres que cambie y que no se aleje de ti ...es lo que senti con lyra- interrumpio bon bon , octavia comenzo a mirar hacia otro lado nerviosa y sonrojada , al notar esto bon bon quizo cambiar el tema para no seguir incomodando a su amiga - bueno...al menos te toco un papel principal y no ''gente del baile 2 ''- dijo bon bon

-2? y quien es el 1? - pregunto octavia retomando su compostura , bon bon iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida

-bony ! soy gente del baile 1 ! - dijo lyra mientras corria hacia bon bon y octavia

-y porque tan emocionada? - pregunto octavia

-porque actuare junto a bon bon- dijo lyra feliz mientras abrazaba a bon bon, probocando que se sonrojara

-y que papel les toco? - pregunto sonata emocionada

-trixie es la hada madrina -dijo trixie con un tono de orgullo

-y yo soy la madrastra- dijo adagio seria

-ese papel te queda pintado- dijo trixie burlandose, adagio solo le fruncio el ceño

-y el tuyo tambien- dijo sunset cruzandose de brazos

-pero logico! , la hada madrina tiene magia , es tan poderoza, como trixie! -dijo apuntandose haciendo que todas rooden los ojos

Esa tarde despues de clases las chicas que se anotaron para ayudar en la escenografia estuvieron haciendo manualidades en la sala de teatro mientras que rarity tomaba las medidas de las chicas para comenzar a hacer los trajes...

pinkie pie y rainbow dash despues de esas aburridas horas en la sala de teatro desidieron ir pasear por las canchas del instituto

-y applejack es el paje del palacio..que es eso? jaja- dijo rainbow burlandose

-bueno..es el que da el aviso del baile por lo que tengo entendido- dijo pinkie pensativa

-aun asi es ridiculo- dijo riendose rainbow

-jejejeje sii...asi que..eres el principe..-dijo pinkie mirando el cielo

-see..-dijo rainbow mientras se acostaba en el pasto, pinkie se sento al lado de ella

-y fluttershy cenicienta...-continuo pinkie mientras se hechaba para atras quedando acostada junto a rainbow en el pasto, rainbow suspiro

-si pero yo no queria encerio! - dijo excusandose rainbow mirando a pinkie

-lo se dashie, no tienes que darme explicaciones-dijo pinkie riendo

-bueno..-dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en su nuca- me..hubiera ..gustado que tu fueras cenicienta..-dijo rapidamente dash

-encerio? - pregunto pinkie sorprendida y sonrojada, rainbow se sonrojo tambien

-si..esque..tu eres divertida- dijo la chica de pelo arcoiris nerviosa

-si pero cenicienta es aburrida- bromeo pinkie, rainbow tambien rio y ambas se encontraron con las miradas de la otra

-con el atardecer , esta se ve como una escena romantica- bromeo rainbow dash, pinkie miro el atardecer

-no conocia ese lado cursi tuyo dashie- rio pinkie

-y tampoco lo conoceras - dijo rainbow riendo mientras le pegaba suavemente el brazo a pinkie

-quieres apostar? - dijo mientras le devolvia el golpe

-no ganaras- dijo mientras volvia a colocar sus manos en su nuca mirando el atardecer, pinkie se fue acercando lentamente a rainbow sin que ella se de cuenta y la abrazo, rainbow se sonrojo notablemente y con un brazo la abrazo y con el otro seguia la mano en la nuca quedando ambas acostadas mirando el atardecer

-gane...-dijo feliz pinkie mientras la seguia abrazando

-bueno..hay veces en las que te tengo que dejar ganar- dijo rainbow feliz disfrutando este momento con pinkie

mientra tanto adagio estaba estaba jugando poker en la cocina de las habitaciones junto a trixie

-Ha trixie gana de nuevo! - grito trixie mientras mostraba su maso de cartas, adagio suspiro y se levanto de la mesa arrojando sus cartas

-como sea..me voy a dormir- dijo adagio aburrida

-ok..sabes porque no ha venido sunset todavia? - pregunto trixie guardando sus cartas

-mmm la vi juntarse con twilight- respondio seria mientras se iba a su habitacion, una vez abrio la puerta quedo congelada por la escena que vio, estaba sonata arriba de aria besandose en la cama de aria , apenas adagio abrio la puerta ambas la quedaron mirando sin saber como reaccionar

-pu-puedo explicarlo-dijo aria nerviosa

-si...amm yo..tropeze-dijo sonata sonrojada, adagio aun no sabia como reaccionar , ella lo sospechaba pero no creyo que de verdad estaban saliendo y sin decir nada adagio se fue cerrando la puerta, aria y sonata quedaron rojas de verguenza

mientras tanto trixie se acostaba en su cama leeyendo el guion, luego de unos minutos su lectura fue interrumpida por sunset quien ingresaba a la habitacion

-donde estabas? -pregunto trixie dejando el guion a un lado

-estudiando con twilight- respondio seriamente sunset

-oh ...y estudiando para que? - volvio a preguntar trixie curiosa

-por que debo decirtelo? - respondio fria

-por nada...solo que desde cuando tu y twilight son tan amigas...-pregunto trixie

-bueno..me di cuenta que tenemos algunas cosas en comun , como el afan de estudiar y es una persona muy agradable para conversar..a diferencia de ti- respondio sunset mientras arrojaba su mochila a la cama

-trixie tambien es una persona agradable para conversar! - dijo trixie molesta

-si lo que digas..-dijo sunset mientras salia de la habitacion, trixie solo fruncio el ceño

mientras...

-oigan, han visto a rarity? - pregunto applejack a rainbow y pinkie quienes acababan de llegar a las habitaciones

-mmm no- dijo rainbow estirandose

-caray, porque no habra llegado? - se pregunto applejack preocupada

-mmm te gusta- dijo rainbow apuntando a applejack burlonamente

-claro que no ! no digas mentiras- dijo applejack mientras se sonrojaba

-uuuhh a applejack le gusta rarity~ - canto pinkie mientras rainbow reia

-y tan ruda que te creias, applejack no sabes mentir...mira te pones roja y todo - seguia molestando rainbow , applejack se tapo con su sombrero para ocultar su sonrojo y salio rapidamente , al salir se encontro con twilight

-oh oye twilight , has visto a rarity? - pregunto inmediatamente applejack mientras se colocaba su sombrero

-mm creo que se quedo en el salon de teatro avanzando con algunos trajes- dijo twilight apuntando el instituto , applejack hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con su sombrero y se fue rapidamente al salon de teatro , las luces todavia estaban encendidas, entonces applejack fue atras del escenario y se encontro a rarity con sus lentes de diseñadora muy concentrada bordando una tela

-ahi estas rarity! ya es tarde , sera mejor que descanses , no te hara bien quedarte haciendo estos vestidos hasta tarde- dijo applejack acercandose a rarity

-ahora no hay tiempo para el descanso- dijo rarity muy concentrada en lo que hacia

-pero si tienes como tres semanas y un mes para hacer los trajes- dijo applejack

-y? eso no significa que deba concentrarme, esto es un trabajo serio! - dijo seria rarity sin mirar a applejack

-lo dices como si no supiera lo que es un trabajo ! trabajo mucho mas de lo que tu haces! - dijo applejack algo molesta

-recoger manzanas? ohh que gran trabajo applejack- dijo rarity sarcasticamente

-eso es un verdadero trabajo ! no unir unas telas ! - dijo molesta applejack

-entonces porque no te vas a recoger manzanas para que te calles y me dejas ''unir telas'' tranquila! - dijo rarity acercandose a applejack furiosa

-pues es mucho mejor que estar aqui hablando con una señorita refinada que no conoce ni la mitad de trabajar ! - dijo enojada applejack

-entonces porque veniste?! - grito molesta rarity

-porque me importas! - grito applejack rarity se sonrojo al al instante, applejack suspiro , era el momento de armarse de valor y decir lo que se ha estado guardando por mucho tiempo , apreto los puños y comenzo

-si..me importas rarity...porque me gustas..y mucho - dijo, luego cerro los ojos y trago saliva- siempre pienso en ti..se que somos muy diferentes..y que no soy lo suficientemente elegante para ti..pero eso no evita que todos los dias me enamore mas de ti..porque..tu eres mi mundo rares..solo queria que lo supieras- dijo todavia con los ojos cerrados, applejacksintio como los brazos de rarity rodeaban su cuello, abrio los ojos lentamente y se sonrojo aun mas al ver lo cerca que estaba el rostro de rarity

-applejack..-dijo rarity suavemente con los ojos brillantes-no necesitas ser elegante para que seas suficiente para mi ..tu ya eres suficiente para mi y lo que realmente quiero- termino de decir completamente ruborizada, luego ambas comenzaron a acercarse lentamente cerrando los ojos terminando en un apasionado beso, luego de un tiempo se separaron unos centimetros para tomar aire

-de verdad soy tu mundo? -pregunto rarity mientras abrazaba a applejack amorosamente

-si lo eres- dijo applejack suavemente mientras le correspondia el abrazo

_Al otro dia..._

El equipo de futbol se encontraba practicando duro , en unos dias mas tendra un partido sumamente importante, la entrenadora spitfire les dio unos minutos de descanso , rainbow y pinkie desidieron pelotear por mientras

_-_asi que applejack y rarity se vinieron juntas..-dijo rainbow mientras recivia el balon lanzado por pinkie

_-_Sip- dijo pinkie pateando la pelota que le lanzo rainbow algo fuerte probocando que rainbow corra unos metros para recivirla

-oye pinkie , tengo una idea , lanzala lo mas fuerte que puedas- dijo rainbow pateando la pelota hacia pinkie, pinkie asintio y una vez que la recibio la lanzo lo mas fuerte que pudo, rainbow corrio rapidamente y recibio el balon sin problemas, pinkie habia lanzado la pelota fuerte pero no lo suficiente como para que saliera de la cancha

-genial! oye dash veamos si puedes atrapar esta! -grito gilda mientras pateaba la pelota mucho mas fuerte que pinkie, rainbow comenzo a correr mirando la pelota que todavia estaba en el cielo sin darse cuenta que salio de la cancha, rainbow no noto que corria por un terreno desnivelado y su pie derecho se atasco en un agujero que habia en la tierra, la chica peloarcoiris cayo al instante y no cayo bien , pinkie y gilda fueron inmediatamente a ayudarla

-dashie estas bien? - pregunto pinkie preocupada mientras le extendia la mano, rainbow la tomo y se levanto

-si estoy bien, solo cai sobre mi codo y me duele un poco- dijo adolorida apoyandose en pinkie , spitfire llego al instante

-dash estas bien? - pregunto spitfire preocupada

-descuide entrenadora , estare bien para el partido- dijo rainbow luego comenzo a caminar y una vez dio el primer paso con la pierna derecha cayo dando un grito de dolor

-oh..quizas no..-dijo adolorida agarrandose el pie

...

-chicas reunanse todas! - dijo cheerilee en el salon de teatro , en un momento todas estaban rodeandola

-bien tenemos unas malas noticias- dijo luna seria

-rainbow dash se lesiono el pie por lo que no podra participar en la obra- dijo cheerilee triste

-pero descuiden, el reemplazo tomara su lugar- dijo luna feliz

-y quien hara el papel del principe en reemplazo de rainbow dash sera...

**Quien sera? :0 pareciera obvio pero no lo es xd y este fic esta llegando a su final ( me esta dando penita) xd , descuiden las parejas que faltan avanzaran entre el cap siguiente y el que sigue del siguiente lel , gracias por dar su tiempo en leer este humilde fic(? okno pero gracias por leer a tod s y nos leemos en el sig cap que creo que sera el penultimo ;( **


	9. mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti pt2

**Mis sentimientos por ti parte 2**

\- quien hara el papel de principe en reemplazo a rainbow dash sera...-decia cheerilee

Todas las chicas escuchaban atentamente con curiosidad de quien seria

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Vinyl scratch! - dijo luna feliz

-Que?! - dijo octavia impresionada

\- ooh yeeah, uno de los papeles principales! - dijo vinyl euforica mientras chocaba los puños con lyra

-muy bien , muy bien sin distracciones y a ensayar- dijo luna leyendo el guion

...

-mira , allí- dijo bon bon leyendo el guion

\- quien es esa misteriosa chica? Apuntando a cenicienta- dijo lyra leyendo el guion

-lyra no tienes que leer lo que esta en parentesis- dijo bon bon seria

-ah claro lo olvide, ahora si tiene sentido- dijo lyra mirando el guion

-solo tienes un dialogo , porfavor hazlo bien- dijo cheerilee- muy bien de el principio- continuo

_Mientras.._

Pinkie pie se encontraba sentada en uno de los pasillos de la escuela , afuera de la enfermeria, llevaba como una hora esperando

Spitfire salio de la enfermeria y se fue rapidamente, pinkie se apresuro en entrar a la enfermeria, la enfermera se encontraba revisando una radiografia y rainbow estaba acostada con un pie en alto y con una mirada apagada

-las dejare por un momento- dijo la enfermera mientras se iba leyendo unos papeles

-...hola..-dijo pinkie suavemente

-hola..-dijo rainbow triste

-y como esta tu pie? - pregunto pinkie sentandose en una silla que habia cerca

-mal..me fracture el tobillo ..tendre que usar yeso por un mes..-dijo rainbow mas deprimida

Pinkie no sabia que decir , sabia lo activa que era rainbow y que un mes sin practicar deportes seria una pesadilla para ella

-que mal- dijo finalmente pinkie triste

-perdon..-dijo rainbow mas deprimida, pinkie se impresiono por lo que acababa de decir rainbow

\- porque? - pregunto pinkie sorprendida

\- porque lo arruine todo ... no podre participar en la obra ..ahora quizas no ganemos el partido ..y tu no podras hacer una gran fiesta de celebracion si no ganamos ..defraude a todos, hice que todos se desilusionaran ..incluso a ti..-dijo rainbow cerrando los ojos

-dashie..- dijo pinkie levantandose de la silla - no me defraudaste, ni mucho menos me desilucionaste ..porque no me importa la obra..ni el partido..ni tampoco la fiesta..-continuo acercandose donde estaba acostada rainbow - ..solo me importas tu..- termino de desir completamente sonrojada

-pinkie..- dijo rainbow sorprendida y sonrojada y luego de unos segundos sintio presion en los labios y lentamente cerro los ojos y comenzo a disfrutar de los labios de pinkie , luego de unos segundos pinkie se separo de rainbow

\- perdon , fue un impulso- dijo pinkie rapidamente con una sonrisa

-no te disculpes..me gusto- dijo rainbow sonriendole

-de verdad?- pregunto entuciasmada pinkie, rainbow asintio con la cabeza y pinkie abrazo a rainbow

-cuando te pondran el yeso? - pregunto pinkie mientras abrazaba a rainbow dash

-mañana..tendre que pasar la noche aqui- respondio rainbow

-te hare compañia hasta entonces- dijo pinkie feliz

Ya pasaron cuatro semanas quedando tres para la obra , rarity ha avanzado demasiado en lo que son las vestimentashaciendo un exelente trabajo ademas de tener la ayuda extra de applejack, los ensayos van bien a excepcion de unos errores minusculos, la escenografia esta casi terminada , rainbow anda con muletas pero tiene el apoyo y ayuda de todas sus amigas , el partido no lo pudieron ganar desgraciadamente pero al menos quedo en un empate..

\- lo siento pero el zapato no le entra- dijo vinyl mientras simulaba que le colocaba un zapato a colgate que era una hermanastra

-que? -dijo colgate algo cansada

-es porque ese es mi zapato de cristal- dijo octavia seria, vinyl se puso de rodillas frente a octavia y simulo que le colocaba el zapato

-lo siento , pero no eres tu - dijo vinyl feliz -ademas no eres mi tipo- bromeo , octavia le envio una mirada de odio , vinyl estaba disfrutando este momento

-por favor concentrate y no agregues dialogo - dijo octavia, evidentemente le molesto el ultimo comentario, vinyl solo rio

\- es tan evidente que a octavia le gusta vinyl- comento trixie a sunset que estaba pintando parte de la escenografia

\- deberias concentrarte en aprender tu linea - dijo sunset seria

-pff trixie ya se la sabe - dijo presumidamente , sunset siguio con lo suyo mientras sacaba un paquete de galletas de mantequilla de su chaqueta, trixie las miro fijamente

-quieres? -pregunto sunset, trixie asintio con la cabeza feliz - entonces compra- dijo friamente , trixie solo fruncio el ceño , sunset rodo los ojos y le dio una galleta , trixie la tomo rapidamente y la comio, sunset sonrio por unos segundos y siguio pintando

-oigan..la obra termina con un beso..-dijo spitfire revisando el guion

-Que?! - preguntaron twilight y octavia al mismo tiempo

-es verdad...-dijo vinyl leyendo el guion

-pero no pueden besarse! - dijo preocupada twilight

-es verdad , deberian eliminar esa escena- dijo octavia cruzandose de brazos

\- mmmmmm- dijo cheerilee pensativa revisando el guion

\- que tal si solo es un beso en la mejilla? - dijo colgate

-puede ser- dijo luna pensativa

-es una pesima idea- dijo al instante twilight, octavia asintio

-si , entonces asi sera, solo un beso en la mejilla- dijo cheerilee guardando el guion

-que?! -dijo octavia molesta, twilight estaba con la boca abierta

-bien, desde el comienzo! - dijo luna , una vez llegaron a la escena del beso en la mejilla twilight no lo pudo ver y octavia estaba llena de celos..

Los dias pasaban y fluttershy estaba cada vez mas nerviosa, aun no sabia que hacer, con suerte podia con los ensayos, no queria ni imaginarse en el momento de la obra , que pasa si lo arruina? O si hacia el ridiculo? no sabia como superar su panico escenico, una vez que quedaba una semana los trajes porfin estaban terminados , todos los trajes eran hermosos ,pero sin duda el que mas resaltaba era el vestido que usaria fluttershy en la escena del baile..

-vamos querida , quiero ver como te queda- dijo rarity emocionada , estaba afuera de su habitacion junto a twilight esperando a que fluttershy salga de la habitacion con el vestido puesto, la puerta lentamente se abrio y salio fluttershy timidamente

\- simplemente divino! - dijo rarity maravillada con su trabajo

-eres hermosa..-dijo twilight casi imnotizada por la bella que se veia fluttershy, fluttershy no pudo evitar sonrojarse- digo , digo te-te vez hermosa..el vestido es hermoso! Buen trabajo rarity! - dijo rapidamente y nerviosa twilight

-gracias querida, fluttershy cariño vas a destacar en la obra! Ahora ire a ver a las demas- dijo rarity feliz mientras se iba

-ok..-dijo fluttershy algo desanimada mientras se entraba a la habitacion, twilight supo que algo andaba mal con fluttershy y entro tambien a la habitacion

\- que sucede fluttershy?- pregunto twilight preocupada

-nada..solo que.. estoy nerviosa por la obra ...-dijo fluttershy timidamente

-yo tambien lo estoy..- dijo twilight quien todavia seguia maravillada por el como se veia fluttershy

-tengo miedo..-dijo fluttershy mirando el suelo- no quiero arruinarlo o que se rian de mi..-dijo triste

-no se reiran de ti fluttershy , y lo haras perfecto , yo lo se- dijo twilight con seguridad

-lo crees? - pregunto fluttershy con brillo en los ojos

-si..-dijo twilight mirandola directamente a los ojos y luego de eso le dio un abrazo a fluttershy, esto sin duda la tranquilizo y le correspondio el abrazo , a fluttershy le encantaba estar entre los brazos de twilight, son tan calidos, suaves pero fuertes al mismo tiempo y siempre sentia una paz enorme cada vez que la abrazaba, pareciera que el tiempo se detenia y para twilight era igual...

La semana paso y ya era el dia de la gran obra , los nervios de las estudiantes eran parpables , la obra comenzaria a la ocho de la tarde, a las siete ya estaba todo el teatro lleno..

-suerte chicas- dijo rainbow - me hubiera gustado partcipar , pero las estare apoyando del publico- continuo, estaban todas ya con sus trajes alrededor se rainbow y luego todas se dieron un gran abrazo

***FluttershyPDV***

Una vez terminado el abrazo grupal , comenze a escuchar el ruido del publico, me acerque lentamente, el teatro estaba lleno! Rapidamente me dio un ataque de panico y me voy a encerrar en los camerines del teatro , no quiero estar mas en esta pesadilla! Porque tuve que ser el papel principal? por que tuvimos que hacer una obra? me siento en el suelo apoyandome en la pared y me cubro la cara , el miedo me esta comiendo de a poco , lo arruinare ..

-fluttershy estas ahi? - escuche la voz de twilight , no dije nada y siento que logra abrir la puerta de los camarines -aqui estas!- dijo feliz , otra vez no dije nada, la voz no me salia, ella se sento en el suelo al frente mio

\- lo haras bien- me dijo suavemente

-no..no lo hare ..te-tengo panico escenico..no podre salir al escenario- dije casi llorando

\- si lo haras bien, yo confio en ti fluttershy- me dijo , yo mire hacia otro lado, nunca antes alguien habia tenido tanta fe en mi , la mayoria pierde la paciencia conmigo por mi timidez , pero twilight siempre me apoya , me ayuda..siempre esta para mi..

-fluttershy mirame- dijo , gire mi cabeza para verla y encontrarme con sus lindos ojos , me sonroje al instante luego me tomo las manos, mi corazon acelero inmediatamente - yo dije que te ayudare a superar esto , y eso hare , te lo prometo- dijo mirandome directamente a los ojos

-twilight..- fue lo unico que pude decir, siento como la sangre de mi cuerpo va a mi rostro, realmente ella se estaba esforzando para ayudarme y yo no pongo nada de mi parte, me quedo mirandola a los ojos, fue como si me traspazo confianza de alguna forma o tal vez sus ojos me tranquilizan, respire hondo

-lo hare.- dije con decicion , ella me sonrio

\- asi se habla! , y si te sientes nerviosa solo respira hondo y olvidate del publico- dijo feliz mientras se levantaba y se iba, creo que si me pongo nerviosa la mirare a los ojos ...esos lindos ojos color lavanda, oh twilight eres tan hermosa , valiente, amable, inteligente, toda una lider, eres perfecta, dudo que algun dia te enamores de mi ...una chica ordinaria que nadie conoce porque es demasiado timida...almenos tengo suerte de tener tu amistad y con eso soy feliz, me levanto y voy hacia donde estaban todas, cheerilee nos dio un discurso para animarnos y la obra comenzo, twilight que era la narradora comenzo a hablar, adagio que era la madrastra entro en escena, mi momento de aparecer se acercaba! quedo congelada , los focos de luces los veia mas brillantes...

-cenicienta!- grito adagio ,esa era mi señal , comienzo a caminar, mis piernas temblaban, hice mi mayor esfuerzo para no ver el publico

-s-si? ..madra-drastra? - dije nerviosa , comenze a respirar mas rapido , involuntariamente veo de reojo al publico, estaba lleno! , to-todos esos ojos..mirandome! ..atentamente! , me congele , no podia mover ni un musculo, siento que adagio habla pero no escucho lo que dice , luego hubo un silencio..era mi turno de hablar..que tenia que decir? , se me olvido completamente! , esto no podria estar pasando , pero involuntariamente veo a twilight , que me dio una suave sonrisa , comenze a respirar mas lento , al ver sus profundos ojos olvide completamente el publico y recorde mi linea..

-perdon madrastra..lo limpiare inmediatamente- dije agachando la cabeza , ya no tengo miedo, ni nervios , pues se que esta twilight cerca apoyandome y de alguna manera eso me tranquiliza

***FinFluttershyPDV***

-tengo hambre- susurro sonata que estaba en el publico junto a aria y sunset , obviamente no participaban en la obra porque ayudaron a la escenografia

-quieres que te compre algo? - le susurro aria, sonata la miro con los ojos brillantes y asintio con la cabeza, aria se levanto del asiento para ir a comprar

-me puedes comprar algo a mi? - susurro sunset sacando monedas de su chaqueta

-acaso estas pegada a tu asiento? - susurro aria mientras se iba, sunset fruncio el ceño

-le gustas mucho, solo es amable contigo- susurro sunset a sonata , sonata se sonrojo -donde esta trixie , le pedire a ella mejor que me compre algo..a deveras que esta en la obra..estupida trixie- murmuro sunset molesta

-donde estabas suri? - pregunto una estudiante a suri quien acababa de sentarse arreglandose el cabello

-oh mmm en el baño- dijo, de pronto se da cuenta de que no tenia su celular- donde diablos lo deje?!- susurro molesta

Mientras..

Trixie caminaba atras del escenario leyendo por ultima vez el guion, pues ya faltaba poco para su aparicion, de pronto tropieza con un cable grueso y negro

-agh estupido cable que hace caer a trixie! -dijo molesta mientras se levantaba - un momento..este cable no estaba aqui antes..-dijo extrañada trixie, comenzo a seguirlo y la llevo a un cuarte lleno de cables y una laptop, la laptop tenia una cuenta regresiva de 10 min - que es esto? efectos especiales? , no lo creo..y este celular? - dijo mentras lo recogia del suelo ,y lo miraba, tenia una especie de esquema medio raro, trixie comenzo a leerlo bien- una bomba? , pero de que? ..sea lo que sea la desactivare , ninguna bonba arruinara el momento de trixie! -dijo mientras seguia leyendo el esquema desactivando la bomba por completo, saco la pagina donde estaba el esquema y el fondo de pantalla del celular era una foto de suri palomere ..

...

\- quien es, ceniboba? - pregunto colgate

-es apple..digo el paje del palacio- dijo fluttershy terminando de abrir una puerta

-vengo a dar un anuncio, el rey organizara un gran baile mañana en su castillo, todos y todas estan invitados- dijo applejack leyendo un pergamino

-exelente, podremos conocer al apuesto principe! - dijo colgate entuciasmada

-apartate! es mia, digo mio, es mio! - dijo octavia molesta que parecio muy natural

\- yo podre ir? - pregunto fluttershy timidamente

-claro ! si es que consigues un vestido que no sea un trapo- dijo adagio seguido de risas de colgate y octavia

...

-porque la estupida bomba no se activa? - susurro suri molesta mirando su reloj -esto me esta aburriendo..-

-pe-pero mi vestido..esta roto- dijo fluttershy triste

-pff eso trrriiixhada madrina! jeje , lo arreglara! - dijo trixie con una varita , lanzando las mini bombitas de humo y al instante tenia un vestido en la mano

-wooow- se escucho desir al publico

-ha! la grran y poderoza hada madrrrina! te da este vestido- dijo trixie con su tipico tono de voz arrogante

...

-ese es mi zapato de cristal!- dijo colgate sentandose y pasandole su pie a vinyl , vinyl se arrodillo y le intento colocar el zapato de cristal

-lo siento, pero no le entra - dijo vinyl relajadamente

-que?! - grito colgate

-es porque ese es **mi** zapato de cristal- dijo octavia elegantemente sentandose y ofreciendo su pie a vinyl , vinyl se arrodillo frente a octavia y le sonrio , octavioa solo rodo sus ojos , luego vinyl intento colocar el zapato

-perdon , pero tu no eres la chica que quiero- dijo vinyl como si disfrutara decir esas palabras, octavia se enojo profundamente, otra vez no dijo lo que decia el guion, pero no se enojo por eso, se enojo por lo que dijo

-ya lo veremos- dijo octavia molesta

\- esas dos ultimas lineas no estan en el guion - murmuro cheerilee leyendo el guion

\- el principe estaba a punto de irse desilucionado por no haber encontrado a la misteriosa chica que conocio en el baile, pero de pronto aparece cenicienta limpiando- dijo twilight

-oh faltas tu- dijo vinyl apuntando a fluttershy

\- ella solo es una sirvienta- dijo adagio , vinyl fue hacia fluttershy y se arrodillo frente a ella, fluttershy le paso su pie y el zapato de cristal le quedo perfecto

-eres tu! el amor de mi vida - dijo vinyl abrazando a fluttershy , octavia no podia evitar tener unos enormes celos al igual que twilight

-y asi el principe logro encontrar a la misteriosa chica, luego de eso se casaron y viven felices..por ahora- dijo twilight cambiando la ultima palabra dejando miradas de confusion en el publico, luego de eso vinyl le beso la mejilla a fluttershy , teniendo miradas de desaprobacion por parte de octavia y twilight, luego todo el teatro se inundo de aplausos, el equipo de futbol era el que ruido hacia aplaudiendo y gritando , todas las actricez fueron al escenario resividas por mas aplausos e incluso rosas

-de donde sacan las rosas? - pregunto lyra a bon bon

\- nose, prefiero eso a tomates..-dijo bon bon, entre rosas y aplausos a vinyl le llegan unos calzones rosados seguramente de una admiradora de vinyl

\- wow miren esto- dijo vinyl riendo mientras lo tomaba

-no lo toques- dijo octavia enojada

\- a que huele? - pregunto lyra

-Lyra! - dijo molesta bon bon

-que? solo fue una pregunta- dijo lyra, octavia le quito la prenda de ropa interior a vinyl que tenia en la mano y la devolvio al publico

-se imaginan que le haya llegado a celestia en la cara? - dijo lyra riendo , a lo que vinyl rio tambien

...

-oye lightning porque no paso nada? Tu bomba estaba defectuosa- dijo suri molesta a lightning dust

-eso es imposible, hice que el club de quimica la hiciera..alguien seguramente la encontro y la desactivo ..pero mejor asi..la obra estubo asombroza- dijo lightning

-no entiendes! se supone que se devian arruinar los vestidos de rarity! agh quien la haya desactivado me las pagara!- dijo suri molesta

...

Una vez que todo habia terminado fluttershy desidio irse al pequeño lago del instituto para relajarse, nada mejor que estar a la luz de la luna en la naturaleza, la pesadilla habia acabado , aun no podia creer que lo haya logrado , pararse en un escenario con millones de personas mirandola..aunque no lo pudo haber logrado sin twilight , que suerte que fue narradora, siempre estuvo en escena por lo cual cada vez que fluttershy se sentia nerviosa , miraba a twilight para tranquilizarse, fluttershy cerro los ojos suspiro pensando en twilight

-hola..- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la misma persona que los proboco, twilight, fluttershy se sonrojo al instante apenas escucho su voz y la miro - espero no molestar..-continuo twilight

\- claro que no..tu nunca seras una molestia- dijo sonriendole fluttershy, twilight le sonrio- gracias twilight..-continuo- sin ti..no pude haberlo logrado..-

-denada..siempre supe que lo lograrias fluttershy- dijo suavemente acercandose a fluttershy

-oh..hum..de verdad? - dijo timidamente y algo nerviosa por el acercamiento de su amiga, twilight se mordio el labio feliz, esa timidez de fluttershy era una de las muchas cosas que le encantaba de ella

-si...ademas..te veias muy hermosa- dijo twilight y al instante se tapo la boca y se sonrojo , fluttershy se sonrojo inmensamente , twilight comenzo a reir nerviosamente

-..de verdad lo ..crees? - pregunto sonrojada, twilight trago saliva

-si..bueno siempre te ves hermosa jeje digo no! bueno si..bueno- comenzo a decir nerviosa twilight , pero se encontro con la mirada sonrojada de fluttershy que la miraba atentamente, a twilight se le acelero el corazon, fluttershy se veia tan hermosa a la luz de la luna, era un escenario perfecto para el romance que a twilight se le hizo dificil controlar sus sentimientos

-te vez ..tan hermosa a la luz de la luna fluttershy..-dijo nerviosa twilight , fluttershy estaba muy sonrojada, era la primera vez que alguien le decia que era hermosa y no solo por estar usando un traje hermoso- y tus ojos..son tan hermosos y profundos..heheh- continuo nerviosa mirandole a los ojos a fluttershy, para twilight cada vez era mas dificil controlar sus palabras - tu cariño por los animalitos es muy tierno..eres tan amable..me encantas cada vez que te veo -dijo acercandose mas a fluttershy - y tus labios..se ven tan..deliciosos - continuo diciendo suavemente a centimetros de los labios de fluttershy , a pesar de estar a centimetros y que ambas esten respirando el mismo aire , twilight no sabia si acercase un poco mas para besarla,estaba nerviosa ,pues seria su primer beso y tambien para el de fluttershy , pero la tentacion fue mas y de apoco se acerco mas lentamente cerrando las dos sus ojos hasta que sus labios finalmente se encontraron, primero fue suave , twilight lentamente coloco sus brazos al rededor de la cadera de fluttershy acercandola mas , y flutterhsy puso sus brazos al rededor del cuello de twilight, luego fluttershy abrio un poco mas su boca para dejar entrar a la ansiosa lengua de twilight , luego de un buen tiempo besandose suave y al mismo tiempo apasionadamente ,ambas se separaron unos centimetros, twilight todavia no podia creer lo que habia hecho, fue un sueño hecho realidad y se sintio tan bien , al igual que fluttershy fue su primer beso y ademas con twilight , ademas de que era la primera vez que alguien tenia sentimientos tan fuertes por ella , era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, luego fluttershy abraza a twilight amorozamente

-mi primer beso..-dijo twilight sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes -estuvo bien verdad? o lo hice mal? no te gusto? asi no se hacia? sabia que tenia que leer ese articulo en una revista de como besar!- dijo twilight desesperada

-twilight...si me gusto..tambien fue mi primer beso y fue perfecto- dijo fluttershy sonrojada mirandola a los ojos, twilight respiro aliviada, fluttershy la abrazo apegandose aun mas- gracias ..por siempre estar ahi para mi ...siempre me siento segura en tus brazos...siempre me siento segura contigo..-le susurro fluttershy a twilight en el oido , sonrojo de twilight se hizo mas intenso

-denada..- dijo abrazandola tambien

**Y asi se completan dos parejas mas *-* quizas haga un fic sobre twishy o pinkiedash ..bue espero que les haya gustado , siga en sintonia para el prox capitulo para ver mas besos , una pequeña humillacion a una de nuestras queridas protagonistas por parte de suri y lo que todos esperaban ..escenas al desnudo! (? en lo que quizas es el ''ultimo cap'' , pongo quizas porque estoy considerando hacer uno especial despues de ese so...gracias por leer y gracias por los comentarios me insentivan a escribir mas rapido(? Cuidense chauu ;3 **


	10. una selfie para recordar

**Holaa mis queridos lectores , primero que nada quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me han dado , gracias por sus reviews que sin mentirles me emocionaban mucho xdd sin mas preambulos, el ultimo cap ( nooo ;-;) disfruten**

-exelente ! La obra me gusto mucho, el teatro estuvo lleno! - dijo celestia entuciasmada desde su escritorio , el dia despues de la obra, al frente de ella estaban lyra y twilight con sonrisas de orgullo

-gracias directora- dijo twilight feliz , lyra levanto su mano para decir algo , celestia la miro haciendole un gesto para que hable

-nos alegra mucho que le haya gustado pero..puedo ir al baño? no me aguanto- dijo nerviosa cruzando sus piernas

-bueno, las dos pueden retirarse , ya dije lo que tenia que decir- dijo celestia seria, lyra inmediatamente se fue corriendo al baño empujando unas cuantas chicas por el camino , mientras que twilight se retiro sin decir nada, luego la puerta de la oficina de celestia se abrio lentamente

-no te enseñaron a tocar trixie? - dijo celestia guardando los papeles

-si, si me enseñaron , pero necesito decirle algo- dijo trixie entrando a la oficina

\- bueno puedes tomar asie...-no alcanzo a terminar la frase y trixie ya estaba sentada en unas de las sillas frente a su escritorio

-bueno, ayer en la obra , encontre esto..- dijo trixie sacando el celular de suri, celestia lo tomo extrañada y lo comenzo a ver

-vera, tiene lo que parece ser una estructura de una bomba...y ayer en una pieza pille una laptop con una cuenta regresiva y era identica a la que aparece en el celular..-dijo trixie con un poco de temor en sus palabras , pues no sabia si celestia le creeria

-pero ayer nada exploto- dijo celestia friamente

-esque yo la desactive..no fue facil..el celular es de suri, quizas ella puso la bomba- dijo trixie

-mmmm- dijo celestia pensativa y pronto apreto un boton y hablo por el microfono -señorita suri polomere , porfavor dirijase a mi oficina- terminado de decir esto dejo de apretar el boton

-le dira ahora?! - pregunto trixie horrorizada

-si, por? - dijo celestia inmediatamente

-ah n-no por nada..me puedo ir? - pregunto nerviosa

-claro tu trabajo ya esta hecho- dijo celestia, trixie inmediatamente se levanto de su silla , queria salir lo antes posible sin encontrarse con suri , no es porque le tenia miedo sino porque no queria que la vieran como una soplona , trixie fue practicamente corriendo hacia la puerta , la abrio y salio inmediatamente , pero ya era demasiado tarde , se encontro cara a cara con suri, trixie se aparto y se fue corriendo, suri no le dio importancia y entro

...

\- yo creo que estaba celosa - dijo lyra mientras caminaba junto a vinyl por los pasillos

\- tu crees? bueno ya no me importa- dijo vinyl quitandose los audifonos, luego se encontraron con berry y colgate que salian del cuarto de limpieza de manera sospechosa

-oh hola chicas- saludo colgate de forma natural

\- mmm hola..que hacen? - pregunto lyra confundida

\- caminando -dijo berry riendo

-y que hacian? - pregunto vinyl

\- oh pues..-colgate dijo intercambiando miradas con berry

\- limpiando! - dijo berry al instante

-si! Limpiando! - dijo colgate segura

-ajam y que? -dijo lyra levantando una ceja

\- pues el salon -dijo berry como si fuera una respuesta obvia

\- y que sal..

-oh miren la hora , me toca algebra , me gustaria quedarme pero me tengo que ir, nos vemos- dijo colgate mientras se iba , berry se fue por el camino contrario

-mmm que crees que estubieron haciendo? - pregunto vinyl a lyra

\- perversiones- dijo lyra inmediatamente

\- si yo tambien lo creo- dijo vinyl feliz

-quieres apostar? - dijo lyra emocionada

-hecho, te apuesto cinco dolares a que estaban haciendo perversiones- dijo vinyl desafiante

-y yo te apuesto cinco a que estaban haciendo perver...espera- dijo lyra

\- nunca se cansan de hacer el ridiculo? - pregunto octavia seria que estaba junto a bon bon

\- nose de que hablas..-dijo lyra avergonzada

-bueno me tengo que ir a mis clases , adios lyra, adios bon bon , adios octavia- dijo vinyl mientras se iba

-como me dijiste?- pregunto octavia sorprendida , estaba tan acostumbrada a que la llamara tavi que incluso le molesto o mas bien le dolio que la llamara octavia

-te dijo octavia- dijo lyra sin entender la situacion, octavia no respondio nada , aunque pensandolo bien , desde la obra que vinyl no le hablaba e incluso antes, solo en los ensayos intercambiaban palabras y era lo justo y necesario de los dialogos

-eh octavia estas ahi? - pregunto bon bon sacando a la chelista de sus pensamientos

-eh? - dijo torpemente

\- octavia reacciona! - dijo lyra agarrandola de los hombros - cuantos dedos ves? - continuo colocando dos dedos frente a sus ojos

\- estoy bien ..y quita tus dedos! - dijo molesta octavia quitando los dedos de lyra - debo llegar a clases de musica- continuo seria y se fue

-eso fue extraño- dijo lyra a bon bon

-es obvio que estuvo asi porque vinyl la llamo octavia- dijo bon bon viendo como se iba octavia

-y? acaso asi no se llama? ...aahhh claro -dijo lyra comprendiendo - ahora que lo pienso vinyl me dijo que ya no le importaba octavia- dijo lyra pensativa

-encerio? interesante...-dijo bon bon colocando su mano en su menton - oye lyra..te gusta la pareja que hacen octavia y vinyl? - pregunto bon bon

-si, es mi otp! siempre las shipeaba y mas porque octavia es muy tsundere- dijo lyra feliz

-otp? shi-shiripear? sondere? eres tan frikki a veces- dijo bon bon confundida

\- primero ,es shipear , no shiripear , tsundere, no sondere y segundo , porque la pregunta? - dijo lyra

-bueno..es que quizas necesiten un empujoncito para que su relacion cresca -dijo bon bon feliz

-sii exelente idea! y las juntaremos nosotras juntas como pareja! -dijo lyra feliz abrazando a bon bon

-si hehehe- dijo bon bon sonrojandose - entonces aceptas? -pregunto bon bon correspondiendole el abrazo

-sip, pero con una condicion-dijo lyra dejando de abrazar a bon bon

-cual? - pregunto bon bon extrañada

-que interrumpa su primer beso- dijo lyra

-que?! Eso es ridiculo! te digo que las juntemos, porque quieres interrumpir su primer beso?! - pregunto bon bon algo molesta por las palabras sin sentido de la chica de ojos dorados

\- acaso no recuerdas que vinyl fue una de las que interrumpio lo que seria nuestro primer beso? - pregunto lyra

-si , pero ya superalo

-pero..

-no.

_Despues de clases..._

-para mi?- pregunto sonata feliz tomando un chocolate que le ofrecia aria

-si..-dijo algo cohibida , pues estaba adagio junto a ellas

-aaaww aria- dijo sonata abrazandola - es el chocolate que me compraste la primera vez- dijo mas emocionada

-encerio? no lo note...-mintio

-no crei que fueras tan cursi- dijo adagio burlonamente, aria la miro con el ceño fruncido

-no soy cursi- dijo con los dientes apretados

-lo que dagi necesita es enamorarse- dijo sonata ahora abrazando a adagio

\- claro que ..no - dijo intentando respirar adagio

\- si lo necesitas , y te aseguro que cuando lo hagas seras cursi- dijo aria cruzandose de brazos

\- incluso mas que aria- dijo sonata haciendole ojitos a aria

-eso no ayuda sonata- dijo aria molesta pero sonrojada, sonata rio

-bueno dagi quizas puedas fijarte en una de nuestras amigas- dijo sonata

\- y quienes? - pregunto adagio aburrida

-mmm como sunset..o trixie - respondio sonata al instante

-que? ellas no, ...son..algo complicadas- dijo aria

\- claro que no, son buena onda ...si le quitas sus defectos- dijo sonata a aria

-si defectos te refieres a todas ellas..

-pero son nuestras amigas

\- aun asi , ninguna de ellas dos haria buena pareja con adagio

-basta! ..eso es algo que yo debo ver, no se metan en mi vida amorosa - dijo adagio molesta, terminado de desir esto se fue , aunque adagio ya encontraba algo atractiva a ciertas ''amigas'' complicadas

-que amargada- dijo aria seria mientras veia como se iba adagio

-si , solo queria ayudar...comamos chocolate? - dijo sonata mostrando el chocolate

-claro- le sonrio aria

...

-agh si aun lo recuerdo , fue una broma de mal gusto- dijo rarity molesta, mientras caminaba junto a applejack cerca de los manzanos descuidados

-pero debes admitir que fue divertido- dijo applejack riendo

-el que tu cama este llena de..eeww asquerozos gusanos?! No tiene nada de divertido- dijo con asco rarity

\- jajajajaja fue idea de rainbow- dijo applejack riendo, rarity le dio una mirada amenazadora

\- su sentido del humor es tan rudo - dijo rarity enojada

-oh vamos señorita amargada, fue una broma de hace tres años- dijo applejack dandole un ligero codazo a la modista

\- amargada?! es tener modales- dijo mas molesta rarity

\- si? Pues a mi me suena a amargura- dijo applejack relajadamente quien no estaba perdiendo la paciencia a diferencia de rarity

\- pues mejor que vivir sin la mas minima preocupacion y descuidada por la vida- dijo rarity mas molesta

-mmmmm no- dijo applejack sonriendo

-aagh no tienes caso! Nose porque te bese- dijo rarity cruzandose de brazos con los ojos cerrados

\- porque soy suficiente para ti ...-dijo applejack feliz, rarity se sonrojo y la miro con el ceño fruncido - te he dicho lo linda que te ves enojada? - continuo applejack acercandose a rarity

-no..podrias desirlo ahora- dijo rarity coquetamente

-te ves linda enojada- dijo applejack seguido de un suave beso en los labios de rarity y luego ambas comenzaron a caminar a las habitaciones y lentamente sus manos fueron acercandose hasta rozarce suavemente, luego sus dedos meñiques se entrelazaron y finalmente se tomaron las manos, ambas se miraron y se sonrieron sonrojadas...

...

Twilight llegaba agotada despues de una larga jornada escolar , ademas que se habia quedado tiempo extra ayudando a cheerilee a revisar unos examenes, rainbow y pinkie se encontraban jugando videojuegos como siempre , twilight no les dio importancia y fue directamente al baño, se habia aguantado pues los baños del instituto no le daban confianza , twilight giro la perilla y abrio la puerta, pero no se habia dado cuenta que el baño estaba ocupado...fluttershy estaba recien saliendo de la ducha, estaba toda mojada tapandose el cuerpo solo con una toalla, los ojos de twilight se abrieron como platos y su rostro se volvio de un rojo vivo

-no n-o veo na-nada ! - dijo twilight nerviosa inmediatamente tapandose los ojos con sus dos manos, fluttershy no sabia como reaccionar, su rostro estaba tan rojo como el de twilight , twilight permanecio con sus ojos tapados por unos segundos , hasta que se dio cuenta que debia cerrar la puerta , se destapo el ojo derecho para cerrar la puerta , pero no pudo evitar no ver a fluttershy con el ojos destapado volviendose mas roja y cerrando inmediatamente la puerta. Twilight quedo unos minutos sin saber que hacer frente la puerta del baño , pero tenia grabada en su mente a fluttershy con el cabello mojado

-no! Debo tratar de no pensar en eso , no soy una pervertida- susurro mientras se iba todavia roja y nerviosa

-que sucede twilight? estas mas roja que un tomate- dijo burlandose rainbow

-encerio? jajaja no no lo no-note- dijo nerviosa twilight

\- que paso? - pregunto pinkie pie

-nada , nada, porque la pregunta? - dijo mas nerviosa twilight

-no saldras de aqui hasta que nos digas- dijo rainbow cruzandose de brazos, twilight trago saliva pero justo entraron applejack y rarity tomadas de la mano conversando, rainbow y pinkie las quedaron mirando impresionadas , fue la oportunidad perfecta de twilight para huir

-porque estan tomadas de la mano? ya se casaron? - bromeo rainbow, rarity y applejack agrandaron los ojos al instante , habian olvidado que venian de la mano

\- oh rarity si que aprietas fuerte la mano , tenias razon, ganaste fuerza- dijo applejack agitando la mano como si le doliera

-te lo dije- respondio nerviosa rarity- ustedes quieren que les apriete la mano para que vea mi fuerza? - pregunto rarity con una sonrisa falsa al igual que applejack

-nah debo terminar una lucha con pinkie- dijo mostrando uno de sus controles de videojuegos, y luego pinkie y rainbow dash siguieron jugando, rarity y applejack suspiraron de alivio

_Al otro dia.._

\- oye suri , encontraste tu celular? - preguntaba una chica

-si , la ladrona de trixie lo tenia , si no fuera por celestia que se lo quito yo no hubiera recuperado- dijo suri simulando preocupacion

-de veras? yo no crei que trixie fuera una ladrona

-si yo tampoco

\- y para que vean que no miento..-dijo suri mirando a celestia quien caminaba por los pasillos - directora, verdad que trixie tenia mi celular? - pregunto suri cuando celestia pasaba cerca del grupo de chicas

-si- contesto sin parar de caminar

-se los dije - dijo suri con una sonrisa satisfactoria

-quizas es cleptomana

-ahora que lo pienso siempre va a la maquina de dulces , quizas roba las galletas de mantequilla

\- si, sera mejor cuidar nuestras cosas de ellas

Suri asentia con la cabeza por cada comentario que decian las chicas y con una sonrisa malisiosa, lo bueno de ser popular es que puedes difundir una noticia y toda la escuela lo sabra al instante, trixie pronto sera conocida como una ladrona por todas...

...

Lyra , bon bon y octavia se encontraban caminando por los pasillos conversando hasta que hubo un silencio , era el momento de empezar el plan , lyra y bon bon se miraron

-asi que lyra...ayer que hablabas con vinyl tan animadamente? - pregunto bon bon

-bueno, hablabamos de nuestra vida amorosa... - dijo lyra sonriendo, octavia miro a lyra interesada, el primer paso del plan estaba hecho, tener la atencion de octavia -yo hablaba de mi relacion contigo y vinyl me conto que antes estaba enamorada de una chica...pero de a poco fue perdiendo interes en ella y ahora esa chica no le interesa para nada - continuo lyra, octavia agrando los ojos unos segundos y luego comenzo a mirar hacia otro lado

-oh de verdad? - pregunto bon bon simulando asombro

-si, yo le dije que estaba bien, ademas hay muchas chicas lindas aqui a las cuales puede darle su amor- dijo lyra feliz

-sip, de seguro que encontrara una chica que ame su musica y a ella- dijo bon bon sonriendo- tu que opinas octavia? - pregunto bon bon a la chelista quien estaba con el ceño fruncido

-bueno...dudo que encuentre a alguien que la soporte, ademas si tuvieran el mismo gusto musical seria muy aburrido- dijo molesta

-nah, seria tierno que se enamore de otra dj y que hagan musica juntas- dijo bon bon juntando sus manos, octavia iba a contestar enojada pero fue interrumpida

-hola lyra, hola bon bon, hola octavia- dijo vinyl con un tono neutral uniendose caminando junto a lyra, octavia sintio un viento helado recorrer por su cuerpo cuando vinyl simplemente le dijo ''octavia'' y no tavi

-hola vinyl-dijieron bon bon y lyra al mismo tiempo, octavia solo la ignoro

-vinyl hiciste la tarea de matematicas? - pregunto octavia

-si.- dijo friamente vinyl

-oh..bueno- dijo indiferente octavia , pero en el fondo todo esto le afectaba , vinyl ya no le hablaba , no le decia tavi, solo la saludaba , pero cuando lo hacia ni la miraba y pareciera que siempre la queria evitar

-oye lyra me acompañas a comprar algo? - pregunto vinyl feliz lyra asintio y ambas se fueron, octavia suspiro tristemente , bon bon sonrio, el plan iba a la perfeccion

...

Trixie fue a comprar galletas de mantequilla como todos los recreos, pero comenzo a notar que todas la miraban de manera sospechoza , guardando sus celulares, cerrando sus casilleros y murmurando, trixie no le dio importancia y puso una moneda en la maquina

-es una sinverguenza como puede caminar asi como si nada- escucho trixie el murmuro de un grupo de chicas cerca , simplemente lo ignoro , ya estaba acostumbrada a que le dijieran ''sinverguenza'' de vez en cuando, saco sus preciadas galletas de mantequilla y noto como la mayoria la miraba con despresio , eso no era nuevo , pero si sospechoso

-que? - pregunto molesta- porque miran tanto?- nadie dijo nada y trixie solo desidio irse del lugar hostil, mientras caminaba la cosa no mejoraba , seguia igual, chicas ocultando sus aparatos tegnologicos o murmurando mientras pasaba

-ladrona- escucho decir a una chica en voz baja

-ladrona? - murmuro para si misma trixie , quizas porque les robo el corazon, aunque por mucho que queria que fuera por esa razon , sabia que eso no era

...

Octavia se encontraba mirando la ventana distraidamente , pensando en vinyl y su extraño comportamiento, que ya no podia seguir negandolo le dolia, octavia tenia muy claro sus sentimientos sobre vinyl solo que nunca quizo aceptarlos , el profesor explicaba en el pizarron pero octavia solo seguia mirando la ventana , era suficiente , no podia arriesgar sus estudios por vinyl , debia concentrarse, pero para eso debia despejar su mente de vinyl. Octavia levanto la mano

-si octavia?

-puedo ir al baño? no me siento bien

-claro

Octavia se levanto de su asiento y salio de la sala , comenzo a caminar hacia el baño , los pasillos estaban muy tranquilos , la tranquilidad , es una de las tantas cosas que ama octavia, pero porque se enamoro de una chica tan ruidosa? , llego al baño y se mojo el rostro , luego de secarse cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente , ya estaba lista para volver a clases, cuando salio del baño se encontro cara a cara con vinyl , octavia se sonrojo al instante, iba a decir algo pero vinyl hablo primero

-permiso-dijo , octavia se hizo un lado y vinyl paso al baño sin decir nada mas, octavia apreto los puños enojada , esto definitivamente la estaba afectando

_Despues de clases.._

_-_dashie , porque me traes aqui? recuerda que debes descansar por tu pie- dijo pinkie caminando junto a rainbow

-no te preocupes tanto pink, soy una guerrera- dijo rainbow mientras intentaba sentarse en el pasto , aunque era muy dificil hacerlo con un yeso en el pie- me das una mano? - pregunto avergonzada, pinkie no dudo en ayudarla y en un segundo rainbow estaba sentada con sus muletas en el suelo al lado de ella , pinkie se sento junto a rainbow

-gracias por toda tu ayuda pinkie- dijo rainbow dandole un pequeño golpe en el brazo a pinkie

-denada, pero no le quites meritos a nuestras amigas- dijo pinkie feliz devolviendole el golpe, pronto la expresion de pinkie se volvio impresionada

\- que sucede? - pregunto rainbow

\- no he escrito nada en tu yeso - dijo pinkie mientras sacaba un marcador rosa de su bolsillo , luego se acerco mas al yeso -mmmmm que escribo? - pregunto dudosa

-que te parece pinkiedash? - pregunto rainbow sonrojandose, al igual que pinkie

-siiiii es perfecto! - grito abrazando a rainbow

-aaauch

-perdon - dijo pinkie alejandose inmediatamente , luego comenzo a escribir en el yeso ''pinkiedash'' con la letra mas linda que pudo y un corazon al final , pinkie miro feliz a rainbow y esta le devolvio la sonrisa y pinkie se acomodo nuevamente al lado de rainbow. Rainbow queria darle el mejor momento a pinkie, pero no sabia como , si bien ambas pasaban momentos muy gratos jugando y haciendo bromas pero queria que este fuese diferente, la verdad dash no es una chica cursi o romantica pero si queria que su relacion con pinkie avanze bien , estaria dispuesta a hacerlo , dada la situacion en la que estaban a rainbow solo se le ocurrio una tactica y es la mas conocida...

-hoy fue un dia muy agotador , no crees? - pregunto rainbow

-si..-dijo pinkie apoyando su cabeza en el cuello de la chica de pelo de arcoiris, rainbow tuvo un leve sonrojo, trago saliva y siguio con su plan, lentamente comenzo a estirarse levantando sus brazos y cuando los bajo la quedo abrazando con un brazo

-pfffff- rio pinkie tapandose la boca

-eh que sucede? - pregunto rainbow sacando inmediatamente su brazo al rededor de pinkie

-perdon dashie ..jajaja es que, es que esa jaja tactica es taan vieja y cliche- dijo pinkie tratando de aguantarse de la risa, la cara de rainbow pronto se puso roja como tomate

-qu-que?! no se de que hablas- dijo inmediatamente mirando hacia otro lado

-ajam - dijo pinkie riendo, rainbow suspiro

-bien..y que ? - dijo cerrando los ojos con los brazos cruzados - solo queria hacerte pasar un buen rato y que nuestra relacion fuera mas seria- continuo diciendo en voz baja y sonrojada

\- dashie, no necesitas ser tan ''cursi o romantica'' para hacerme pasar un buen rato o que nuestra relacion fuera mas seria , el que este pasando tiempo contigo ya me hace pasar un buen rato- dijo pinkie feliz abrazando muy fuerte a rainbow

-ok...pinkie...no puedo respirar- dijo rainbow con un hilo de voz

\- perdon - dijo abrazandola mas despacio, rainbow respiro y le correspondio el abrazo

...

-hola twilight- dijo fluttershy entrando a la habitacion

-oh , hola fluttershy- dijo twilight volviendose completamente roja- respecto a lo de ayer..

-descuida, no sabias que yo estaba en el baño- dijo fluttershy sonrojandose tambien

-hahahahaha si - dijo nerviosa- ademas estabas tapada con una toalla..- dijo mas nerviosa twilight - y no vi nada- dijo inmediatamente

-oh..bueno..aunque prefiero que hayas abierto tu la puerta a otra persona ..-dijo fluttershy en voz baja muy roja

-yo tambien prefiero eso -dijo twilight sonrojandose aun mas - asi que ..

-asi que..

-puedo besarte? - pregunto rapidamente twilight pero al instante tapo su boca , fluttershy se sonrojo- perdon fluttershy no es lo que..

-..bueno..-dijo fluttershy mas sonrojada , twilight trago saliva y se acerco a fluttershy lentamente y besandola suavemente , fluttershy timidamente enrollo sus brazos al rededor del cuello de fluttershy

-oye twilight cariño, puedes ayudarme con es...- dijo rarity entrando a la habitacion quedando boquiabierta por ver la escena , ambas chicas se separaron rapidamente completamente rojas

-ra-rarity! - dijo twilight respirando agitadamente

-yo mejor las dejo solas- dijo rarity picaramente cerrando la puerta

...

-ustedes saben porque la mayoria de las chicas me miraban con desprecio hoy?- pregunto trixie a aria, sonata, sunset y adagio que estaban sentadas en una pequeña mesa jugando poker con apuestas

-porque la pregunta? yo siempre te miro con desprecio..-bromeo adagio probocando risas en las demas chicas

-que chistosa- dijo trixie enojada- ademas una chica llamo a trixie ladrona- continuo cruzandose de brazos

-ah es porque suri dijo que tu le robaste su celular- dijo aria indiferentemente

-que?! trixie no es ninguna ladrona! - dijo molesta mientras se iba, ninguna de las demas chicas le dio importancia y siguieron con su juego

...

\- Entonces nos diras que hacias con colgate en la pieza de limpieza? - pregunto lyra acostada en una cama , vinyl estaba sentada en el suelo y berry sentada en otra cama

-pero si ya les respondimos, estabamos limpiando- dijo berry cruzandose de brazos

-ajam y a mi no me gustan los ponies- dijo lyra ironicamente

-tu y colgate pervertidas- dijo vinyl riendo, la puerta de pronto se abrio, era octavia con una mirada seria

-pueden irse? ustedes duermen en la otra pieza- dijo molesta

-que mala onda..-murmuro lyra mientras se iba junto a berry , vinyl no alcanzo a salir pues octavia se coloco frente la puerta

-tu te quedas- dijo octavia mientras cerraba la puerta detras de ella, vinyl ladeo la cabeza confundida - porque has estado evitandome todo el dia? - pregunto octavia molesta, vinyl iba a responder, pero fue interrumpida- por que ya no me hablas? -dijo aun mas molesta - porque cuando me saludas no me miras?! , porque no me hablas desde la obra?! , porque ese repentino cambio de humor?! - dijo enojada

-pero octavia...

-no me digas asi! - interrumpio octavia

-pero , pense que te molestaba que te dijiera tavi- dijo vinyl sorprendida- pense que te molestaba que te hablara, pense que creias que yo era una idiota- continuo vinyl , octavia estaba mirando fijamente a vinyl con el ceño fruncido, apreto sus labios y tomo fuertemente los hombros de vinyl, y rapidamente la beso en la boca...

-aun pienso que eres una idiota...- dijo terminando de besarla en voz baja octavia separandose unos centimetros

-tavi..- dijo vinyl feliz y sonrojada, octavia miro hacia otro , estaba tan roja como un tomate, vinyl se acerco unos centimetros para encontrarse con sus labios de nuevo, y asi ambas comenzaron a besarse suavemente , luego de unos segundos se separaron de nuevo quedaron mirando los ojos , repentinamente se abre la puerta

-ha! ...oh ya se besaron? ...rayos! -dijo lyra en la puerta , bon bon en ese instante se la llevo del brazo volviendo a cerrar la puerta, vinyl solo rio

\- ya sabian que nos besariamos? - pregunto octavia sonrojada

-si, fue parte de nuestro plan todo esto- dijo vinyl feliz

-''nuestro plan'' ?! - pregunto octavia

-ya sabes, el que te evite, te diga octavia, etc - dijo vinyl feliz- todo para que te des cuenta de lo mucho que te gusto- continuo

-...funciono..-murmuro molesta octavia, vinyl le sonrio y le beso la mejilla

_Al otro dia.._

-oye suri , debemos hablar - dijo trixie frente la mesa en la que se encontraba suri almorzando con su grupo de amigas, el comedor del instituto estaba muy lleno pero aun asi la mayoria de las chicas estaba atenta a la situacion

-sobre que? - dijo suri sin dejar de mirar su celular

-tu sabes muy bien sobre que- dijo trixie enojada , pronto ya habian hecho un semicirculo al rededor de ellas

-ah, sobre que me robaste mi celular? - dijo levantandose de su asiento agresivamente , trixie retrocedio unos pasos

-que?! no lo robe! Lo encontre! - dijo enojada trixie

-eso se llama robar trixie, admitelo! - dijo mas molesta suri

-no! trixie jamas robaria! por tu culpa todos creen que soy una ladrona! - dijo trixie mas enojada

-es porque eso eres! y ahora debes asumirlo, eso te pasa por meterte en donde no debes- dijo furiosa suri recordando que por culpa de trixie los trajes de rarity no se arruinaron

***SunsetPDV***

\- porque hay tanta gente ahi? - pregunte mientras observaba una multitud al medio de la cafeteria

-nose- dijo aria mientras con su tenedor revolvia la comida

-porque no vas a averiguar? - me pregunto adagio, no soy chismosa , pero no tengo ganas de almorzar hoy , aparte de que el almuerzo no luce nada apetitoso, asique me levanto y voy hacia la multitud , no lograba ver bien , pude localizar a suri, pero no se con quien esta

-pero si es verdad..yo no lo robe! - escuche la voz de trixie, obviamente era por el incidente del celular de suri, la verdad trixie podria ser desagradable, irritante, egolatra, presumida y muchas mas caracteristicas negativas pero no ladrona

-lo encontre en el suelo, en el dia de la obra, y con un esquema de una bomba! -dijo inmediatamente trixie, me empujo a algunas chicas para ver un poco mas

-Ha! encerio? una bomba? y dejame adivinar, tu la desactivaste y salvaste el dia? - dijo suri burlonamente, muchas chicas comenzaron a reir y murmurar entre ellas

-...si..bueno..- dijo trixie algo dudosa, era mi idea o estaba intimidada?

-nunca te cansas de hacer el ridiculo verdad? te das cuenta de lo patetica que es tu historia? , nadie te cree- dijo suri acercandose a trixie , trixie miro preocupada a su alrededor - muchas peliculas..

-pero ..es verdad! ..habia una laptop con una cuenta regresiva y todo- dijo trixie mas preocupada, su historia es algo fantastica ..pero algo me dice que es verdad

-y sigues? deja de seguir avergonzandote asi- dijo suri acercando su cara a la de trixie- aparte de ladrona eres patetica! ..bueno..todo tu ser es patetico , es cosa de mirarte - dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar al rededor de ella, trixie estaba con los puños apretados- con un patetico e infantil gusto a la magia, y ademas ser el objeto de burla de toda la escuela..

-suri ya basta..-dijo lightning dust , si y la verdad ya se estaba pasando , como se atreve? ni yo soy capaz de avergonzar a alguien asi, solo la miraba con el ceño fruncido

\- Porque? , solo le digo la verdad , ademas es algo que todas saben y piensan , oh y casi lo olvido! te la pasas hablando en tercera persona, tu nivel de ridicules es impresionante, no te das cuenta que todas lo encuentran totalmente estupido? - continuo, trixie mantenia sus puños apretados mirando fijamente el suelo , no se iba a defender? - es por eso que no tienes amigos..oh esperen creo que la perra de sunset, aunque ella no te considera su amiga, porque es una completa antisocial inadaptada..- como demonios se atreve?! comenze a abrirme camino para ir a darle una paliza pero trixie hablo

-basta! no tienes que porque meter a sunset! ademas ella tiene sus razones para ser asi , al igual que trix...al igual que yo..-dijo trixie molesta - y no me importa que nadie me crea..yo se que no soy una ladrona! - dijo triste y terminado de decir eso se fue rapidamente de la cafeteria, no voy a mentir, me senti mal por ella

-como sea..ve a llorar..-dijo suri cruzandose de brazos, maldita ..

-oye suri estas de suerte...porque te ganaste una paliza! - dijo rainbow acercandose como pudo a suri con sus muletas acompañada de pinkie y applejack..ahora se les ocurre aparecer

-no me hagas reir- dijo suri seria - estas con un yeso..

-si , pero yo y pinkie no- dijo applejack acomodandose el sombrero, suri se fue del lugar inmediatamente

-hija de..

-dahie!

-que? Es verdad..

Este ambiente me tiene apestada asique me voy de la cafeteria , pensando en lo ultimo sucedido , como estara trixie? Comienzo a caminar por las afueras del instituto y mi vista gira al arbol que estaba frente al lago, estaba trixie sentada ...esa escena me recordo a la vez que lei ese patetico blog , trixie habia ido a hablar conmigo para subirme el animo .. senti que debia hacer lo mismo, camino lentamente hacia ella hasta estar parada frente a ella , ella levanto su cabeza para mirarme , su mirada era apagada , no sabia que decirle, hasta que se me ocurrieron las palabras correctas...

-suri...es una idiota- dije finalmente como la vez que fue trixie quien me , trixie rio

-si, si lo es..- dijo sonriendome , me siento al lado de ella

-yo..te creo..- dije sonriendole, ella me miro con los ojos brillantes

-encerio? - pregunto impresionada, yo asenti con la cabeza, ella me sonrio

-gracias- me dijo agradecida, pero aun su mirada tenia algo de tristeza

\- yo..no encuentro estupido..que hables en tercera persona..- dije , senti como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo iba a mi rostro

-ah no? - pregunto mirandome a los ojos

-no..de hecho..- trage saliva- creo..que es..lindo..-dije finalmente , por mucho que quiera negarlo es verdad..

-de verdad? - me pregunto sonrojada

\- si..-dije suavemente mirandola a los ojos e involuntariamente comienzo a acercarme lentamente cerrando los ojos y despues de unos pocos segundos nos estabamos dando un beso , los labios de trixie estaban estaticos al principio , luego de unos segundos salio de su estado de shock y comenzo a participar mas en el beso...no mentire, se sentia bien sin mencionar que sentia mariposas en el estomago , pero porque lo hice? mi mente era un reboltijo de cosas , ideas y emociones, pero solo me concentre en trixie..luego de un buen tiempo me separo , el rostro de trixie estaba completamente rojo ..y supongo que el mio igual

-su-sunset shimmer..-susurro trixie , yo le sonrei

-espero que te sientas mejor- dije mientras me levantaba y me iba

-sunset shimmer espera..-dijo , encerio tiene que decir mi apellido tambien? me giro para verla

-gracias- dijo sonriendo, supongo que nuestro pequeño juego de imitar la vez que era yo la deprimida seguia

-denada..chica con nombre de cereal- dije guiñandole el ojo y me fui..

***FinSunsetPDV***

Pasaron ya dos semanas despues del pequeño incidente con trixie , pero eso ya se quedo en el pasado, lo que importaba ahora era que hoy es el cumpleaños de twilight! , y como era de esperarse pinkie organizo una fiesta sorpresa...

Twilight regresaba del instituto caminando junto a fluttershy despues de un agotador dia de escuela..

\- y siempre he querido un libro con los nombres de todas las constelaciones- dijo twilight feliz

\- las constelaciones me llaman la atencion- le respondio fluttershy feliz, twilight abrio la puerta para entrar a las habitaciones...

-SORPRESA!

-aaww chicas, no era necesario! - dijo twilight maravillada

-si lo es twilight! Es tu cumpleaños! - dijo applejack feliz

-todas te organizamos esta fiesta sorpresa , te gusta?! -pregunto pinkie energicamente

-si! Me encanta! -dijo twilight feliz -fluttershy tu no sabias de la fiesta sorpresa ? -pregunto a fluttershy quien se escondio atras de twilight cuando gritaron ''sorpresa''

\- si sabia- dijo rainbow con una botella en la mano

-es que..me asuste- dijo avergonzada

-bueno, bueno , que empieze la fiesta! - grito pinkie y al instante vinyl puso la musica

-wooow viva la vida loca! - grita lyra subiendose arriba de una mesa

-lyra bajate de ahi..-dijo bon bon

-pero bony , animate! Es una party hard! - dijo bajando rapidamente de la mesa, bon bon rodo sus ojos , pero esa actitud alocada y algo descuidada era lo que mas le encantaba a lyra, bon bon la beso rapidamente

-nunca cambies- dijo mientras la abrazaba

-no tenia planeado hacerlo- dijo feliz correspondiendole el abrazo

-nose si alegrarme o preocuparme...- dijo bon bon

Aria estaba mezclando unos tragos junto a sonata

-como me quedo este? - dijo inidiferentemente aria pasandole un vaso a sonata , sonata lo tomo y estaba..horrible, pero aun asi se lo tomo todo

-y? -pregunto aria

-estaba delicioso ari - dijo feliz sonata mientras dijeria el horrible sabor

-mentira

-que?!

-lo probe antes de dartelo y estaba horrible

-oh bueno..esque esta rico porque tu lo hiciste- dijo sonata timidamente

-eso no tiene sentido...-dijo aria levantando una ceja, sonata se puso triste , pero aria la beso suavemente - pero gracias- dijo sonriendole , sonata le sonrio tambien...

-fondo! fondo! fondo! -gritaba pinkie mientras veia a rainbow beber una botella de sidra de manzana sin parar , una vez vació la bebida erupto fuertemente probocando que ambas rian energicamente

-mira esto dashie! - dijo pinkie inmediatamente tomando un vaso y bebiendo todo su contenido erupto casi tan fuerte como rainbow, y ambas rieron nuevamente

-jajajaja pinkie debes enseñarme a hacer eso solo con beber un vaso! - dijo rainbow tomandole el hombro a pinkie

-aca esta tu martini rares- dijo applejack pasandole el elegante trago a rarity

-gracias applejacky - dijo rarity tomandolo y luego le beso la mejilla a applejack probocando un gran rubor en esta, rarity rio

-que? - pregunto applejack

-nada cariño, solo que encuentro tierno que aun te sigas sonrojando por solo besarte la mejilla- dijo rarity sonriendo

-que? No es cierto - dijo applejack mas roja

-si, ahora te sonrojaste mas, y dejame decirte que te ves muy adorable- dijo rarity riendo

-no..basta ...- dijo applejack tapando su rostro con el sombrero, rarity le quito el sombrero y le beso suavemente los labios

-pero si me gusta como te ves- dijo rarity despues de besarla

-bueno jejej- dijo applejack feliz..

-oye tavi- dijo vinyl dirijiendose a la chelista

-que pasa? - pregunto octavia mientras sostenia un vaso con agua

-compuse una cancion para ti..-dijo vinyl, al instante octavia escupe el agua que estaba bebiendo a lyra que estaba junto a bon bon

-pa-para mi? - pregunto sonrojada

-si..la pondre apenas termine esta- dijo feliz, octavia le sonrio , la cancion que creo vinyl para octavia comenzo a sonar , era una cancion de las que suele interpretar octavia con el violoncello , con bases de musica electronica, la mezcla de melodias era tan perfecta que para octavia no parecia ruidos de licuadoras , esto lo podia llamar musica

-y te gusta? - pregunto la dj emocionada

-no...-dijo octavia, vinyl cambio su mirada emocionada- me encanta- continuo abrazando a vinyl feliz

-lo sabia!- dijo feliz vinyl

-gracias..-dijo la chelista seguido de un tierno beso

-aawww- dijo bon bon mirando la escena junto a lyra , luego vinieron colgate y berry

-donde estaban cochinonas? - pregunto lyra mirandolas

-en ninguna parte- dijo colgate al instante

-oh vamos, aceptenlo, ya las descubrimos! hay fotos y videos! - dijo lyra apuntandolas, colgate y berry agrandaron los ojos , colgate suspiro

-bien...salimos desde hace dos años..- dijo colgate , todas quedaron impactadas

-Que? osea que cuando interrumpieron mi beso con bon bon estaban juntas? , osea que cuando fuimos a acampar ya estaban juntas?! Osea que en la obra ya estaban juntas?! - pregunto impresionada lyra

-si...que parte de hace dos años no entienden? - pregunto colgate

-nada, digo si entendimos solo que..-dijo bon bon

-nos impresiono un poco..-siguio octavia

-que?! pero dijieron que tenian fotos!- dijo berry

-encerio le creyeron a lyra? - pregunto bon bon seria

-pues...

\- oye trixie no quieres hecharle aji a esta bebida? - bromeo sunset a trixie provocando risas en adagio

\- que gracioso..-dijo trixie cruzandose de brazos- no las estaba molestando- dijo trixie molesta

-tu precencia es molesta- bromeo adagio, sunset rio

-dejen de aliarze para tratarme mal! - dijo trixie mas molesta

-celosa? - pregunto adagio

-si! Digo no! no lo estoy! - dijo trixie sonrojada cruzandose de brazos

-claaaro- dijo ironicamente sunset

\- basta! - dijo trixie mientras se iba ruborizada

-oye twilight, quiero darte algo- dijo fluttershy con sus manos en su espalda

-que es? - pregunto twilight feliz, fluttershy le entrego una caja de tamaño regular envuelta en papel de regalo

-fluttershy! , no era necesario..-dijo twilight sonrojada- gracias..-continuo mientras lo tomaba, lo abrio despacio, una vez quito la envoltura sus ojos se pusieron brillantes

-fluttershy..gracias!- dijo feliz mientras la abrazaba, era un libro sobre las constelaciones

-te gusto? - pregunto fluttershy feliz

-si, muchas gracias! - dijo seguido de un beso en la mejilla a fluttershy

-twilight, como la estas pasando? - pregunto rarity que estaba junto a applejack

-exelente..gracias a todas- dijo feliz hechandole una mirada a cada una de sus amigas

-bueno todavia falta algo...-dijo rarity feliz, applejack suspiro, sabia muy bien a lo que se referia rarity-..selfie!- dijo emocionada sacando su celular, todas se reunieron y rarity extendio su brazo con su celular

-ah espera que no me veo..-dijo lyra -listo

-ponte al lado mio sonata- dijo aria

-quedense quietas- dijo rarity- agh rainbow, sin gestos obsenos! - gruño la modista

-jajaj perdon- dijo riendo

-bien a la cuenta de 1..2...3

-ah espera me movi-dijo sonata

-ow sali pestañeando- dijo pinkie

\- mi cara sale deforme, borrala- dijo lyra

-rainbow que dije de los gestos groseros! - dijo rarity molesta - bien , denuevo, pero ponganse serias..1..2...3

\- quien me hizo cachitos?- dijo applejack

-jajajjaja-rio rainbow

-salgo con cara de '' oie k zukulento''- dijo vinyl

-me veo tan alcoholica con la botella en la mano- dijo berry

-lo eres- bromeo lyra

-bueno esta se queda y punto- dijo rarity

-todo porque sales linda- dijo applejack

-gracias cariño- dijo rarity

\- AAWW ABRAZO GRUPAL!- grito pinkie y todas se abrazaron

-las quiero chicas- dijo twilight

-si yo tambien

-yo igual

-aaww si

-yo no..es broma jaja- dijo rainbow- si las quiero...

Sin duda este ha sido un año bastante ironico para esta peculiares estudiantes ,Quien diria que encontrarian el amor en sus opuestos o que siempre estuvo bajo el mismo techo , quien diria que tres grupos de chicas con diferentes personalidades terminaria siendo como una grande y algo disfuncional familia , con muchas mas aventuras que vivir...

Fin?

**:000 bien...espero que les haya gustado leer este fic tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo ;33 y la verdad ya me dio penita terminarlo , pero descuiden no terminara del todo asi *-* como dije sacare un capitulo mas , algo asi como un ova, pero nose muy bien sobre que, tengo dos tematicas , examen: obviamente tendra momentos de parejas pero se centrara mas en como se preparan nuestras protagonistas frente un examen y como lo resuelven , si hacen trampa,etc y el otro es de recuerdos: en el que se contaria como se conocieron , obviamente cuando eran mas niñas , las primeras veces que se vieron, etc, igual con momentos de parejas xd asique dejare que elijan ustedes por los reviews :d aparte de que el cap especial dare mis gracias a cada uno de ustedes que me han apoyado por lo comentarios y algunas sugerencias que tome ;) y mucho mas! Asique este es un adios temporal... gracias a todos una vez mas y cuidense :3**


	11. porque es la tradicion

Pasaron meses y El instituto canterlot estaba lleno de un ambiente navideño , la nieve ya cubria todo el terreno del establecimiento dando un lindo paisaje, pues la navidad era en tres dias , celestia daba una semana de descanso y permisos a las estudiantes para salir a comprar regalos, pero no a cualquier estudiante, debia ser una estudiante sin malos expedientes para tener ese permiso.

Bon bon , lyra, colgate y octavia caminaban por las afueras de las habitaciones disfrutando el paisaje

\- uuff que helado-dijo lyra mientras se frotaba las manos

-pero el paisaje es hermoso-dijo octavia observando a su alrededor

-mmm pero esta helado- continuo lyra

-porque no te quedaste con vinyl y berry? -pregunto colgate

-es..que...no pense que estuviera tan helado..-dijo triste

-porque no te abrigaste? esta nevando, como minimo tuviste que salir con guantes-dijo bon bon seria

-esque ...nose- dijo lyra , octavia rodo los ojos

-alguien me recuerda porque eres mi amiga? - bromeo octavia

-oh vamos octavia , tu te diviertes conmigo-dijo lyra dandole un suave codazo en el brazo a octavia

-no me gusto como se escucho eso- dijo bon bon

\- si..no sono bien, pero saben a lo que me refiero- dijo lyra

-si entendemos-dijo colgate calmando a lyra

\- aunque pensandolo bien..como se hicieron amigas? ustedes dos son amigas desde mucho antes que llegaramos todas las demas a este instituto- dijo bon bon

-bueno si..octavia fue mi primera amiga cuando llegue aqui- dijo lyra

\- si, lo mismo digo...todo comenzo cuando yo tenia 10 años y mis padres dicidieron matricularme aqui..-dijo octavia

\- yo vine aqui a los 9 años..la primera clase que tuvimos fue la de musica...-dijo lyra

***flashback* **

-woow tocas muy bien esa mini guitarra! -dijo una emocionada lyra de 9 años

-no es una mini guitarra..es un violin- dijo seria octavia, que en ese momento tenia 10 años

-es lo mismo

-no.

-...yo no se tocar la guitarra, pero se tocar el timbre! jajajajjaja que gran chiste-dijo riendo lyra

-bien por ti..supongo- dijo octavia confundida

-estaba bromeando, yo toco la lira- dijo mostrando la lira - cuando sea grande sere una profesional con la lira- continuo lyra comenzando a tocar haciendo que la lira haga unos ruidos horribles y desafinados una vez termino le dio una enorme muy enorme sonrisa a octavia

-ammm si..tocas bien..aunque te falta ensayar..-dijo nerviosa octavia

-ensayar? na estoy bien asi, estoy a un paso de la fama

-si tu lo dices..

-como te llamas? Yo soy lyra hearstrings

-octavia melody

-podemos ser amigas?! Podemos , podemos, podemos?!

-ammm...ok

-siii

***finflashback***

-eras una niña bastante inquieta- dijo octavia sonriendo

-todavia sigue siendo inquieta- dijo bon bon riendo

-bueno, asi es como fuimos amigas con octavia, todavia seguimos siendo amigas verdad?! - pregunto lyra agarrandole los hombros a la chelista

-si lyra

-ah ..que bien- dijo soltandole inmediatamente los hombros

-y luego se sumo minuette..-dîjo octavia mirando a colgate

***fb***

\- mira octavia, esa niña tiene el pelo muy cool- dijo lyra ya con 11 años saltando al rededor de octavia - quizas puede ser nuestra amiga!

-crei que yo era tu amiga

-pero pueden ser las dos mis amigas!

-bueno, pero ve tu a hablarle y deja de saltar

-oki- dijo lyra mientras iba corriendo hacia la chica de cabello cool -holaa!

-oh ..hola

-como te llamas? Yo soy lyra

-bueno, yo soy minuette

-que nombre tan complicado, te pondre un apodo

-si quieres...

-oh tu cabello se parece a mi pasta dental!

-mmmm gracias?

-ya se! Te dire colgate! , ven te voy a presentar a octavia- dijo lyra mientras le agarraba el brazo -octavia te presento a colgate

-no me llamo colgate..me llamo minuette..

-hola colgate

-no me llamo colg...olvidenlo

-cool, que tienen tus dientes ?

-mmm son frenillos..

-wooow, eso es genial

-no del todo...

-lyra deja de emocionarte por cualquier cosa.

***Finfb***

\- y desde ahi que me dicen colgate..-dijo colgate

\- desde ahi que te sumaste a la pandilla de lyra- dijo lyra apuntandose

-y a mitad de ese año se sumo bon bon- dijo octavia

\- y desde ahi que se enamoro de mi- bromeo lyra

\- que?! t-tu te enamoraste primero- dijo bon bon nerviosa a lyra

***fb***

-resiban a su nueva compañera bon bon- dijo una profesora junto a bon bon frente a la clase-puedes sentarte junto a minuette- dijo la profesora apuntando el puesto vacio junto a colgate y atras de lyra, bon bon fue sin decir nada a sentarse junto a colgate

-mm ho-hola- susurro colgate nerviosa

-hola- susurro bon bon

-me llamo mi..

-se llama colgate- dijo lyra volteandose

-que nombre tan ...original..-dijo bon bon

-no me llamo colgate

-soy lyra y la que esta al lado mio es octavia

-hola

-y eres dulce como tu nombre? - pregunto lyra, bon bon se sonrojo

-que clase de pregunta es esa?- pregunto seria octavia

\- yo..no se- dijo en voz baja bon bon

-me prestas tus lentes?- pregunto energicamente lyra

-mmm ok?- dijo pasandoselos, lyra se los puso

-mira octavia! me veo inteligente?

-no.

***Finfb***

-deberas que bon bon usaba lentes- dijo octavia

-te veias linda con ellos- dijo lyra abrazandola , las chicas no se habian dado cuenta que ya habian regresado a sus habitaciones , vinyl y berry las estaban esperando

-whats up?! como estuvo la caminata?- dijo vinyl que estaba tirada en el sofa

-helada-dijo lyra al instante

-buena, estabamos hablando de cuando nos conocimos- dijo octavia cerrando la puerta

-oh yo aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos tavi- dijo vinyl

-yo tambien, ese año tambien conocimos berry- dijo lyra

***fb***

Las chicas ya tenian 12 años y se las habian arreglado para que celestia las dejara mudarse a todas a las mismas habitaciones, pero en esa habitacion ya estaba vinyl y berry. Estaban lyra, bon bon, octavia y colgate en las afueras de la cabaña

\- sii alfin estaremos todas en las mismas habitaciones!- dijo lyra emocionada

-yo quiero dormir en la misma habitacion que tu lyra- dijo bon bon

-yo tambien- dijo al instante octavia

-holaaaaaa!- grito vinyl , abriendo la puerta ,al instante bon bon, octavia y colgate abrazaron a lyra del susto

-holaa!- dijo energica lyra

-pasen , pasen - dijo vinyl apartandose para que pasen- yo soy vinyl scratch! y ella es berry punch- dijo vinyl feliz

-mi nombre es lyra hearstrings , el de ella es bon bon , ella octavia y ella colgate- dijo lyra feliz

-no me llamo col...agh nose porque me esfuerzo tanto..

-un enorme placer!, donde dormiran?- dijo berry feliz

-oh , si quieres yo puedo dormir con ustedes berry y vinyl!- dijo lyra emocionada- seremos todas amigas!

-que?- dijo bon bon

-pero lyra , yo fui tu primera amiga- dijo octavia a lyra

-y eso que tiene que ver..octavia ¿verdad? - dijo vinyl caminando hacia octavia

-si, octavia melody- dijo friamente

-mmmm octavia es muy aburrido, te dire...mmm tavi! - dijo vinyl feliz

-no me digas asi.-dijo seria

-uuhh tavi suena cool-dijo lyra feliz

-sip, pero solo yo puedo decirle asi- dijo vinyl

-ok!-dijo lyra feliz

-que?!- dijo octavia molesta

\- hola..quieres jugo?- pregunto berry a colgate quien observaba todo en silencio

-oh mmmm bueno- respondio colgate , berry le paso un vaso con jugo - gracias- dijo feliz , berry le sonrio

-ya no me agradas-dijo octavia a vinyl

-pero si tu me caes bien tavi- dijo vinyl feliz

-pero tu no a mi..y no me digas asi

-bueno tavi

***finfb***

\- las primeras peleas con mi tavi- dijo vinyl abrazando a la chelista

-que buenos tiempos- dijo lyra feliz

-mmm ahora que contaron la historia...sonaba como si octavia queria estar siempre con lyra..-dijo bon bon molesta

-fue mi primera amiga , crei que ya no lo seria si conocia a otras niñas- dijo octavia encojiendose de hombros

-ademas a tavi le gusto yo- dijo vinyl mientras le daba un rapido beso en la boca

-vinyl..no hagas eso en publico..-dijo octavia sonrojada

-consigan una habitacion- bromeo lyra

-buena idea , tavi vamos a al baño?- pregunto vinyl bromeando

-vinyl!- dijo octavia molesta y sonrojada

-que?- dijo vinyl riendo

-oh miren! Un muerdago~ - canto lyra sujetando un muerdago frente a vinyl y octavia

-tu sabes cual es la tradicion tavi - dijo vinyl feliz, octavia se sonrojo al instante y miro hacia otro lado, si bien octavia ya acepto sus sentimientos hacia vinyl , pero aun se sentia cohibida demostrar su amor frente a sus amigas, vinyl noto esto , la dj le beso suavemente la mejilla causando un sonrojo mas intenso en la chelista

-oww yo queria uno en la boca-dijo lyra deprimida y luego miro a bon bon , y comenzo a mover sus dos cejas rapidamente apuntando el muerdago, bon bon rodo los ojos sonrojada

...

Aria se encontraba colgando un muerdago en la entrada de su cabaña , mientras que adagio y sunset jugaban poker

-aawww estas colgando un muerdago para poder besar a sonata- dijo adagio burlonamente, aria le envio una mirada de odio

-solo..es de adorno- dijo seria aria

-que pasa si en vez de sonata entra otra persona? - pregunto sunset sin despegar su mirada de sus cartas

-pfff no puse esto por sonata..-dijo aria sonrojada- ya dije que solo es un adorno..

-como es que pasaron del odio al amor? cuando la conociste no te agradaba- dijo adagio

-se conocieron cuando...llego sonata..verdad?- dijo sunset dudosa

-si, fue la ultima en llegar de nosotras- dijo adagio

***Fb***

Una sonata de 13 años ingresaba por primera vez a la cabaña cargando una maleta

-quien eres?- pregunto trixie curiosa quien en ese momento tenia 12 años

-so-soy sonata dusk!...soy nueva- dijo sonata feliz

-yo soy la grande , inigualable, inteligente y poderoza trrrixie- dijo apuntandose

-woow un gusto- dijo sonata impresionada

-quieres un truco de magia?- pregunto al instante trixie emocionada, sonata iba a responder pero fue interrumpida por adagio quien con 13 años era mas alta que sonata y trixie

-no quiere, hola soy adagio- dijo seria

-hola, soy sonata!

-deja que te muestre tu habitacion- dijo tomandole la maleta y caminando a su habitacion, sonata la siguio y trixie solo se quedo observando como se iban

-dormiras conmigo y aria- dijo adagio abriendo la puerta de la habitacion, aria estaba acostada en su cama escuchando musica

-oye aria mira la chica nueva..aria!...aria...ARIA!- grito adagio

-que demonios quieres?!- dijo molesta aria quitandose los audifonos

-la chica nueva ya llego, ponte comoda sonata voy a buscar algo- dijo adagio seguido de salir de la habitacion, aria se levanto de su cama y se cruzo de brazos mirando fijamente a sonata , sonata le dio una sonrisa nerviosa

\- hola..- dijo sonata antes de tragar saliva, aria levanto una ceja y comenzo a caminar al rededor de ella observandola de varios angulos

-..hola..-dijo seria mientras seguia rodeandola

-soy...sonata- dijo nerviosa , aria se coloco frente ella y la miro de pies a cabeza

-yo soy aria

-mmm que haces?- pregunto timidamente

-te estaba analizando

-oh...me...gustan los tacos..hehehehhe- dijo nerviosa sonata, aria se acerco

-mira, mas te vale que no seas una molestia como trixie o si no ,nos llevaremos muy mal, y no quedras eso- dijo seria, sonata trago saliva

-pero...podremos ser.. amigas ?- pregunto timidamente pero sonriente sonata, aria rodo los ojos y se fue -eso...fue un si?

***Ffb***

-aaww no es una tierna historia?- dijo burlonamente sunset, aria fruncio el ceño y luego comenzo a ver por la ventana, sonata se acercaba , aria inmediatamente se coloco frente la puerta y comenzo a utilizar su celular para que pareciera que se toparon "accidentalmente" frente a una puerta con un muerdago, pero aria olvido un detalle, sunset y adagio estaban observando

-buena esa, estar mirando el celular para que pareciera casual- dijo riendo adagio, aria solo las ignoro sonrojada, la puerta se abrio pero no la abrio sonata , la abrio trixie

-trixie volvio!...que?...porque miran asi?- dijo mientras cargaba una gran bolsa

Aria estaba impresionada, adagio estaba riendo a carcajadas y sunset le hizo una señal a trixie para que levantara la mirada, trixie miro hacia arriba lentamente y se encontro con el muerdago

-que?! - dijo trixie con un leve sonrojo

-donde demonios esta sonata?!- dijo aria molesta agarrando a trixie de su bufanda

-trixie no sabe!

-oigan chicas miren! antes de llegar aqui encontre una moneda, debo estar de suerte!- dijo emocionada sonata entrando

-tres personas bajo un muerdago...-dijo sunset shimmer

-reglas son reglas- dijo adagio

-quien invento esta estupida tradicion..-dijo aria cruzandose de brazos, sonata le beso la mejilla a trixie inmediatamente y a aria un tierno beso en la boca

-listo- dijo sonata abrazando a aria

-trixie sera mejor que te labes esa mejilla- amenazo aria mientras abrazaba a sonata

-como sea..

-traje gorros navideños para todas! - dijo sonata entregandole los tipicos gorros rojos de santa, a sunset , trixie y adagio

-a trixie le hubiera quedado mejor el de enano- dijo sunset, trixie fruncio el ceño

-y el mio?- pregunto aria

-a ti te traje cuernos y nariz de reno!- dijo sonata emocionada, sunset solto una carcajada

-que?!- dijo aria

-te veras tan linda!- dijo sonata feliz, aria se cruzo de brazos sonrojada

-como sea..solo lo hare por ti..

-aaww bambi se puso cursi- bromeo trixie seguido de risas de sunset y adagio, aria las miro amenazante

...

-navidad, navidad hoy es navidad~!- cantaba pinkie mientras adornaba la cabaña

-es un dia de alegria y sensualidad~- continuo cantando rainbow

-dashie!- dijo riendo pinkie, en ese momento twilight ingresaba a la cabaña junto a fluttershy con bolsas , ambas tenian permiso para salir a hacer las compras navideñas

-las tiendas estaban llenas- dijo agotada twilight

-y estaba helado- diji fluttershy sentandose en el sofa

\- yo con applejack estuvimos luchando para ver quien es mas fuerte- dijo rainbow estirandose

-agh ustedes hacen eso desde que se conocieron- dijo rarity molesta

-y yo siempre he ganado- dijo applejack orgullosa

-claro que no! **Yo **siempre he ganado- dijo rainbow apuntandose

-mmm ahora que lo pienso..nunca me han contado la historia de como se conocieron- dijo twilight sentandose al lado de fluttershy

-bueno cariño, yo llegue junto a pinkie y antes estaban applejack , rainbow y fluttershy- dijo rarity sirviendose una taza de te

-si, yo llegue el mismo año que applejack y fluttershy habia llegado un año antes que nosotras- dijo rainbow sentandose en el suelo

-yo estaba en una cabaña del sector sur, pero la directora celestia hizo unos cambios y me mude a esta cabaña , en la que se mudaron applejack y rainbow- le dijo fluttershy a twilight

***Fb***

La hora del recreo habia llegado y las niñas salian a jugar al patio (un lugar alejado de las mas grandes obvio) una fluttershy de 10 años se encontraba en un lugar del patio solitariamente viendo un saltamontes , hasta que una mini discusion le llamo la atencion

-yo sere la capitana porque soy la mas rapida!- dijo una despeinada rainbow

-oye, y quien te dijo que eras la mas rapida?- pregunto applejack que tenia su sombrero vaquero

-yo lo dije - respondio rainbow

-pues te hecho una carrera- dijo applejack desafiante

-hecho- dijo entuciasmada rainbow saltando, applejack se saco su sombrero y lo dejo cuidadosamente en un lugar seguro

-bien , comenzamos en este arbol y la linea de meta es esa reja- dijo rainbow

-hecho- dijo al instante applejack

-en sus marcas , listos fuera!- dijo rainbow al instante mientras corria, para desgracia como tenia los cordones de sus zapatillas desabrochados cayo al suelo al instante

-gane, gane!- dijo applejack celebrando en la reja, pero noto que rainbow seguia en el suelo, applejack fue hacia ella, rainbow estaba con los ojos cerrados con fuerza aguantandose el dolor, aunque no sabia que le dolia mas, el que perdio o la caida

-mmm estas bien?- pregunto applejack

-si- dijo rainbow con un hilo de voz

\- dejame ayudarte- dijo applejack ofreciendole su mano, rainbow la miro pero la aparto al instante

-estot bien..soy fuerte- dijo con un tono de orgullo

-si quieres...pero igual gane..

-por default

-claro que no

-claro que si

-bien , hagamos otra competencia, pero de fuerza

\- ok, despues no quiero que llores

-tu estuviste a punto de llorar

Applejack y rainbow fueron a una mesa cercana , ambas apoyaron sus codos en ella y se agarraron las manos con fuerza, gilda tomo ambas manos

-bien ..a la cuenta de 1...2...3!- dijo gilda soltando las manos y ambas comenzaron a hacer fuerza , luego de unos peleados segundos de forcejeo , la lucha acabo

-gane!- grito rainbow victoriosa

-que?! claro que no! Hiciste trampa!- dijo applejack molesta apuntando a rainbow

\- yo no hice trampa- dijo rainbow cruzandose de brazos

-si lo hiciste! utilizaste tus dos manos- dijo applejack

-y?

-eso es trampa!

-quien lo dice?

-todos! todos saben que eso es trampa!

Rainbow iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por el timbre para volver a clases , como ese era el primer dia de clases para ambas , no sabian quienes eran sus compañeras de piso, ademas de que habian cabañas nuevas.

Despues de clases rainbow fue a su cabaña leyendo un papel

-supongo que es esta..- dijo , terminado de decir esto golpeo la puerta rapidamente y luego la pateo

-tranquila...tu?!- dijo applejack abriendo la puerta

-la granjera?!- dijo rainbow, applejack suspiro cansada

-porque no mejor no hacemos las paces?- dijo applejack, rainbow miro pensativa un tiempo luego escupio su mano

-hecho- dijo extendiendo su mano, applejack escupio su mano tambien y le tomo la mano a dash

-hecho- dijo tambien applejack

-y dime vaquera..quien mas vive aqui?- dijo rainbow entrando a la cabaña

-primero, soy applejack y segundo...nose- dijo encojiendose de hombros

-applejack eh? Yo soy rainbow dash!- dijo mientras se lanzaba contra el sofa- mmm a este lugar le hace falta diversion..le dire a mis padres que me envien un videojuego para navidad- dijo mientras se estiraba en el sofa, en ese momento alguien toca la puerta, fue un golpe que apenas se escucho , applejack fue a abrirla

-hola!- saludo alegremente

-hum...hola- dijo timidamente fluttershy

-pasa, pasa! soy applejack!- dijo con una sonrisa amigable

-yo...soy..fluttershy- dijo en voz baja

-que?! no escuche nada, gritalo asi como yo..SOOOOY RAAAINBOOOW DAAASH!- grito a todo pulmon rainbow

-casi me dejas ciega- dijo applejack al instante

-es sorda granjera- dijo rainbow riendo

-eso!, bueno como dijiste que te llamabas?- dijo applejack volviendo a fluttershy

-fluttershy..-dijo un poco mas fuerte

-un gusto fluttershy- dijo applejack extendiendo su mano a fluttershy, fluttershy la tomo lentamente

-por..que ...esta mojada?- pregunto fluttershy timidamente

-ah!..mmm..es agua- mintio muy nerviosa applejack

-oh..- dijo fluttershy mientras se secaba la mano

-de hecho es sali..- no alcanzo a terminar rainbow porque applejack le habia dado un codazo

_Al otro año.._

Rainbow, applejack y fluttershy ya tenian 11 años faltaba una semana para que comienzen las clases por lo tanto se recibian a la mayoria de las nuevas alumnas

-oye dash , sera mejor que ordenes , la subdirectora dijo que vendrian dos chicas nuevas - dijo applejack a rainbow quien estaba jugando videojuegos

-espera- dijo sin quitar los ojos de la tele

-acaso no tuviste tiempo de jugar en las vacasiones?

-no..mis padres me llevaron a las montañas

-genial- dijo applejack emocionada, luego se escucha golpes en la puerta , applejack fue a abrir, ahi se encontraban pinkie y rarity con maletas

-hola!- dijo applejack saludando energicamente

-hola!- respondio pinkie con la misma energia

-buenas tardes- dijo elegantemente rarity

\- pasen !- dijo applejack apartandose de la puerta, pinkie y rarity ingresaron observando el lugar, como era de esperarse rarity dio una mirada de disgusto

-mis padres me dijieron que seria un lugar de lujo- murmuro rarity , pero applejack escucho

-oh si lo es! Este año nos pusieron calefaccion- dijo applejack feliz, rarity solo siguio mirando a su al rededor- ejem bueno...yo soy applejack, ella rainbow dash..

-que tal paisanas

\- y ella fluttershy

-hola..

\- un gusto, yo soy rarity- dijo elegantemente

-y yo pinkamena

-pff pinkamena?- dijo rainbow riendo

-si..por?- dijo pinkie confundida

-ah nada..me suena a pink - dijo rainbow- oh ! Y si te digo pinkie?!- continuo emocionada

-me gusta!- dijo pinkie con el mismo entuciasmo

-excelente!- dijo rainbow extendiendo su mano con la mano cerrada para que choquen los puños , pinkie choco su puño con el de rainbow al instante , luego rainbow extendio su mano cerrada a rarity para que choquen puños, pero no reacciono de la misma forma que pinkie

-agh que rudo- dijo molesta

\- si quieres...oye pinkie juegas?- dijo rainbow mostrando un control de los videojuegos

-siii- dijo emocionada y ambas comenzaron a jugar

-bueno..supongo que tu dormiras en esa habitacion junto a fluttershy- dijo applejack feliz a rarity

-si, es la unica decente al parecer..-dijo rarity

-oye , tal vez no vengo de la gran ciudad como tu..pero tengo un buen corazon...y por eso llevare tus maletas a tu habitacion- dijo applejack levantando las maletas de rarity con facilidad, applejack haria todo lo posible para tener una buena relacion con sus compañeras de cuarto, rarity y fluttershy la siguieron

-listo su majestad- dijo applejack dejando las maletas de rarity en la habitacion y luego se fue, rarity se sento en lo que ahora es su cama observando la habitacion

-como es que has podido vivir con estas rufianes?- pregunto rarity a fluttershy que estaba sentada en su cama

-...mmm bueno..son buenas personas- dijo fluttershy timidamente

-ya veo..quizas tengas razon- dijo sacandose los zapatos- dime..esa tal applejack siempre habla con ese acento campirano?- continuo

-si..-dijo fluttershy feliz

***Ffb***

-realmente me disguste al ver este lugar por primera vez- dijo rarity tomando té

-si me di cuenta- dijo applejack que estaba al lado de la modista

-a mi pinkie me agrado de inmediato- dijo rainbow feliz

\- tu tambien me agradaste de inmediato dashie!- dijo pinkie avalanzandose contra rainbow

...

-lyra, no es necesario que pongas las luces- dijo bon bon a lyra que estaba en el techo de la cabaña colocando las tipicas luces navideñas

-si, si es necesario, nuestra cabaña debe ser la mas genial- dijo lyra

-porque estan afuera? Se estan perdiendo los especiales navideños- dijo vinyl saliendo de la cabaña

-lyra esta colocando las luces- dijo bon bon seria

-asombroso! -dijo vinyl emocionada- podemos ponerle lacers tambien?

-claro y por que no tambien fuegos artificiales?- dijo con sarcasmo bon bon

-estupendo!- dijo vinyl

-listo! que alguien me atrape voy a saltar!- dijo lyra feliz , bon bon y vinyl no alcanzaron a reaccionar y lyra ya estaba botada en la nieve

-asombroso amiga!- dijo vinyl feliz

-lyra como se te ocurre hacer eso- dijo bon bon seria

\- mejor me levanto antes de que derrita la nieve por lo hot que soy- dijo lyra levantandose ignorando a bon bon, bon bon dio un largo suspiro

-ahora enciende las luces!- dijo vinyl energicamente, lyra fue corriendo a un enchufe que estaba en las afueras de la cabaña y cuando enchufo le dio una pequeña corriente electrica

-wooow si-si-siento como si si si te-te-tengo todo el cu-cuerpo con electrici-cidad- dijo lyra al instante , vinyl fue corriendo hacia lyra junto a bon bon

-rapido toca mi dedo!- dijo al instante vinyl, lyra lo hizo provocando una minima corriente electrica a vinyl

-woooow, eso fue electrizante! siento que puedo hacer lo que sea!- dijo vinyl super emocionada mientras se colocaba sus gafas

-lyra estas bien? -dijo bon bon preocupada

-claro bony, no es la primera vez que me da la corriente- dijo tranquilamente lyra

-deberias ser mas cuidadosa, quiero tenerte por mucho tiempo- dijo bon bon abrazando a lyra

-yo planeo nunca dejarte -dijo lyra abrazandola tambien

...

El 24 de diciembre llego la emocion de navidad era mas que notable en todas las estudiantes, pinkie quizo organizar una cena para la noche junto al grupo de lyra y al grupo de sunset y despues abrir los regalos juntas. Sonata , aria, sunset , trixie y adagio decidieron salir a caminar en la tarde cerca del lago

-aria, aria, hagamos un muñeco!?- dijo sonata feliz a aria

-y si hacemos un muñeco? ven vamos a jugar -canto trixie, aria la miro con el ceño fruncido- perdon..es que me acorde de esa cancion..

-bien hagamos un muñeco- dijo aria cruzada de brazos, sonata aplaudio feliz y comenzo a hacerlo

Mientras trixie agarro un palo y comenzo a pegarle al lago congelado

-que haces?- pregunto adagio

-que no es obvio , descongelo el lago- dijo trixie

-y por que?- pregunto adagio seria

-que te importa- dijo trixie al instante , adagio la miro con odio y trixie siguio con lo suyo

-como sea..- dijo mientras se iba hacia sunset quien estaba mirando fijamente el arbol que estaba frente al lago - y a ti que te sucede?

-ah..oh nada ..porque?- dijo sunset que la habian interrumpido de sus pensamientos

-no por nada, esque estabas mirando ese arbol fijamente- dijo adagio encojiendose de hombros

-pfff que cosas dices- dijo sunset

-lo logre!- dijo trixie triunfante

-solo rompiste el hielo de un lado del lago- dijo aria mientras hacia el muñeco junto a sonata

-es lo justo y necesario- dijo mientras sacaba unas galletas de mantequilla de su bolsillo

-oigan porque no hacen angelitos en la nieve?- dijo sonata a sunset y adagio

-yo creo que en vez de angelitos saldrian demonios- bromeo trixie

-lo dijo la mas santa- dijo con sarcasmo aria pero luego una bola de nieve impacto en su cara y trixie comenzo a reir energicamente

-esta es la guerra. -dijo aria seria mientras hacia una bola de nieve y la arrojo a la chica adicta a las galletas de mantequilla, pero trixie se refugio atras de adagio provocando que la bola de nieve impactara en su cara

-oh no lo hiciste!- dijo adagio haciendo una bola de nieve

-no iba para ti iba para trix..-fue interrumpida aria por una bola de nieve y asi se desato una guerra de nieve en la que era todas contra todas aunque no esta demas decir que aria hizo una alianza con sonata...

...

-vamos aria, ya sale del baño, te quiero ver con tu nariz y cuernos de reno- dijo sonata emocionada

-agh porque tengo que hacer esto?!- dijo aria dentro del baño

-solo sale rapido-apresuro adagio, la puerta se abrio lentamente y aria salio con la nariz y cuernos de reno , sunset, trixie y adagio soltaron una carcajada

-no se rian!- dijo aria molesta

-aria te vez tan liiinda!-dijo sonata abrazandola

-bueno ya vamos , nos deben estar esperando- dijo adagio mirando la hora en su celular

-pero si vivimos al lado- alego trixie

-igual.-dijo adagio seria y sunset abrio la puerta que unia las dos cabañas y ingreso a la cabaña vecina junto a las demas

-holaa que bien que vinieron!- dijo applejack recibiendolas

-la cena se ve deliciosa!- dijo vinyl mirando la pequeña mesa que habia llena de comida chatarra

-oye pinkie , mira ahi un muerdago- dijo seductoramente rainbow a pinkie

-mm mentira dashie no hay ninguno..-dijo pinkie

-...oh...solo besemosnos-dijo rainbow acercandose a pinkie, pinkie le sonrio y comenzo a besar a la peliarcoiris

-consigan una habitacion- dijo lyra

-siempre diras eso cuando veas dos parejas?- pregunto colgate

-si...tu consigue una con berry- bromeo lyra, colgate se sonrojo y se fue - se fue a conseguir una habitacion con berry- le susurro lyra a rainbow y pinkie

-jajaj sii- dijo rainbow riendo junto a pinkie

Trixie se encontraba junto a sonata mirando los regalos que estaban todos en un rincon

-no pueden abrirlos hasta que sean las 12 - dijo octavia

-tampoco queria abrirlos- dijo trixie cruzandose de brazos

-bien, todas saquen un plato con pollo- dijo rarity que habia terminado de repartir las porciones

-pollo? No se come pavo?-pregunto sunset

-esque cuando sali a hacer las compras el pavo se habia agotado...-dijo twilight triste

-da igual , los dos son aves , no se nota la diferencia- dijo vinyl comiendo con la mano

-vinyl sabes que hay tenedores y cuchillos?- pregunto octavia molesta

-de todas maneras va a mi boca..no se nota la diferencia- bromeo vinyl pero octavia no le encontro lo gracioso- ok...-dijo agarrando un tenedor

-oye bambi me pasas la bebida?- bromeo rainbow

-ha ha. -dijo seria aria mientras le pasaba la bebida a rainbow

Applejack se paro en una silla y comenzo a golpear un vaso con un tenedor para llamar la atencion de todas

-chicas...quiero hacer un brindis, por ustedes..por nosotras, porque ustedes son como mi segunda familia y espero que seamos amigas por siempre - dijo levantando su vaso

-salud!- dijieron todas alzando sus manos con vasos seguido de beberlos

Ya todas las chicas habian terminado de cenar , el reloj ya indicaba las 12:30 por la que comenzaron a abrir los regalos

**(Pd: los regalos los habian mandado a comprar con twilight y fluttershy ah y algunos son de sus parientes)**

\- dashie! Esta muy lindo!-dijo pinkie mientras abrazaba a rainbow, le habia regalado un collar con la inicial "R" por rainbow obvio

-sabia que te gustaria- dijo abrazandola

-ahora abre el mio!- dijo pinkie entuciasmada, rainbow practicamente no tuvo piedad con el papel de regalo arrancandolo como pudo

-wooow! Cool!- dijo rainbow con los ojos brillantes, era una patineta

-te gusta?

-me encanta- dijo dandole un tierno beso

Y asi comenzaron a darse regalos tanto entre amigas como entre enamoradas, todas estaban emocionadas con sus respectivos regalos

-gracias por el peluche sonata- dijo aria a sonata quien estaba bebiendo ponche

-gracias a ti tambien por el peluche-dijo sonata feliz

-supongo que las grandes mentes piensan iguales- dijo aria tomando un vaso con ponche

-bueno..aun me falta ...darte otro regalo- dijo sonata al oido de aria a lo que produjo un leve sonrojo a aria

-encerio?- dijo aria sonrojada

-si, pero despues y espero que sigas con tus accesorios de reno- dijo sonata guiñandole un ojo

-creo que los disfraces de animales son tu fetiche- bromeo aria

Entre charla y risas , trixie quizo salir a tomar aire fresco, la noche era fria pero eso no la detuvo, fue al lago y increiblemente seguia descongelado en donde rompio en la tarde, trixie agarro una piedra y la lanzo, lamentablemente la piedra se undio al instante , trixie pisó el suelo con fuerza en señal de frustracion

-como es que sunset shimmer puede hacerlo- murmuro molesta - pensandolo bien...desde ese beso que no me ha hablado...-susurro triste , luego se cubrio mas la boca con su bufanda por el frio , trixie suspiro tristemente , era como si sunset simplemente la ignoraba , aunque dormian en la misma habitacion era como si nada hubiera pasado ,pero trixie tampoco le dirigia la palabra y si estaba a punto de hacerlo el habla no le salia y se colocaba nerviosa

-pfff no es como si me afectara , a trixie no le importa sunset shimmer- dijo apretando los puños , luego de sus bolsillo saco un maso nuevo de naipes, ese fue el regalo que sunset le dio para navidad, trixie no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras miraba las cartas, aunque sunset le regalo algo pequeño a todas sus amigas , trixie tomo los naipes como un tesoro - espero que le haya gustado lo que le di...- susurro preocupada, cerro los ojos con fuerza y guardo los naipes , luego agarro otra piedra y la lanzo nuevamente teniendo el resultado de siempre

-realmente eres pesima en eso- escucho trixie una voz familiar, se volteo y se encontro con sunset con los brazos cruzados

-lo..hice a proposito..-dijo en voz baja , sunset dio una carcajada mientras agarraba una piedra y la lanzo al lago haciendo que la roca avanzara dando tres rebotes, trixie agarro una piedra y la arrojo al lago pero la piedra se undio al instante otra vez , trixie fruncio el ceño

-tienes que hacerlo asi- dijo sunset simulando que arrojaba una roca, trixie agarro otra piedra y la lanzo "haciendo la posicion de sunset" pero obtuvo el mismo resultado

-no sabes enseñar- dijo trixie molesta mientras recogia otra piedra , sunset nego con la cabeza , de pronto trixie siente como sunset se coloca atras de ella y con una mano la acerca mas a ella y con la otra le toma la mano en la que tenia la piedra

-entonces...tendre que cambiar mis metodos de enseñanza- susurro sunset al oido de trixie , el rostro de trixie tomo un color rojo intenso incluso ya no tenia frio

-tienes que poner la mano asi..- decia sunset mientras le tomaba la mano y la movia- haces este movimiento..-continuaba , pero para trixie era imposible concentrarse ,mas si sunset estaba muy apegada a ella por detras y que por cada palabra que decia iba directamente a su oido - ahora arroja la piedra- dijo sacando a trixie de sus pensamientos, trixie solo solto la piedra cayendo cerca de sus pies, sunset se alejo y nego nuevamente con la cabeza

-tu no tienes caso- dijo cruzandose de brazos

-que?! Es tu culpa!

-si claro

-es verdad! - dijo trixie molesta, sunset solo quedo mirando a trixie y rio -que?- pregunto confundida

-nada..es que me acorde de la vez que te conoci...eras tan insoportable..bueno los sigues siendo-dijo riendo sunset

-disculpa? tu eras la antisocial

***Fb***

-y porque tendre que cambiarme de cabaña?- pregunto sunset molesta de 12 años

-porque me dijieron que estas teniendo problemas de convivencia con las demas niñas- dijo celestia

-son ellas...me descriminan porque mis padres...-dijo sunset triste

-bueno ..por eso te mudaras de cabaña para ver si haces nuevas amigas- dijo celestia tomandole el hombro a sunset

-no quiero hacer amigas...pero bueno- murmuro, celestia sonrio y le paso un papel

-te iras a la cabaña seis del sector norte- dijo , sunset tomo el papel y se fue, luego de unos minutos estaba afuera de la cabaña seis, toco la puerta y abrio adagio

-hola...-dijo adagio seria

-hola...ahora dormire aqui..-dijo sunset molesta

-oh..pasa- dijo apartandose, sunset entro

-soy adagio, la lider de aqui..

-como que lider?!- dijo aria molesta desde el sofa

-ella es aria..la **no **lider- dijo adagio apuntandola

-yo no tengo lider- dijo sunset molesta, adagio fruncio el ceño

-ya lo veremos

-como sea...cual es mi habitacion?

-mmmm vete a dormir en esa vacia pieza ...creo que hoy llega otra nueva y tambien dormira ahi- dijo adagio pensativa

-espero que sea agradable- dijo aria, sunset fue con sus maletas a la habitacion y cerro la puerta , se acosto en la cama aprovechando la tranquilidad, de pronto escucha unos golpes de la puerta principal

-espero que no sea esa chica nueva- murmuro molesta sunset , luego de unos minutos la puerta se abre y entra trixie que tenia 11 años, sunset se sento en su cama y la miro fijamente

-que feo lugar..-dijo arrojando su maleta, sunset no dijo nada - hola yo soy la grande , inigualable , inteligente y poderoza trrrrixie- dijo apuntandose con un tono egocentrico, sunset fruncîo el ceño

-sunset shimmer.-dijo friamente

-oh, parece que seremos compañeras de cuarto- dijo trixie mientras buscaba algo en su maleta

-no me digas-dijo sarcasticamente sunset

-quieres un truco de magia?!- dijo emocionada sacando un maso de naipes

-no.

-elije una carta cualquiera

-no.

-por favor- dijo suplicante, sunset suspiro molesta y saco una carta , le toco el 6 de corazones- recuerdala y vuelvela a meter al maso- dijo trixie emocionada, sunset lo hizo y trixie comenzo a revolver las cartas como una profesional - tu carta ...es esta?- dijo trixie sacando el 6 de corazon, sunset se impresiono pero no lo demostro

-no.

-encerio? Este truco nunca falla

-ahora fallo.

-mmm bueno...-dijo trixie extrañada

-ahora dejame en paz- dijo sunset mientras se volvia a acostar

-ah yo tambien quiero descansar- dijo trixie , sunset no dijo nada..

***Ffb***

-osea que si era la carta? - pregunto trixie impresionada

-si, pero lo hice para que me dejaras en paz- dijo sunset riendo , trixie la miro con el ceño fruncido, y luego hubo un silencio

-gracias..por el regalo..-dijo trixie sonrojándose

-sabia que te gustaria- dijo sunset frotandose las manos - gracias por el tuyo- continuo

-te gusto?- pregunto trixie al instante

-si...gafas de sol ideal para este clima- dijo sunset riendo , trixie miro hacia otro lado avergonzada , sunset rio y la abrazo- descuida, si me gusto..aparte de que me veo sexys con ellos- dijo riendo,trixie no dijo nada y solo le correspondio el abrazo disfrutando del momento y del calor de sunset

A lo lejos adagio miraba la escena

-tan solo esperen...adagio no planea estar sola por mucho tiempo, tenerte en la palma de mi mano no sera dificil sunset shimmer...

**Y asi termina el especial , y este ciclo , y este fic , feliz navidad(?**

**Aparte , bronys y pegasisters amantes del yuri (? Dejenme darles una muy buena noticia ,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HABRA SEGUNDA PARTE! :D con drama ,mas diversión y mas largo! Asi es , recibi reviews que me decian que continue esta historia y yo solo quiero complacerlos mis queridos lectores ,obviamente sera en un fic aparte , pero nose como se llamara xP ya pensare en eso xdd lo comenzare cuando terminen el fic pinkiedash que comenze (descuiden es corto) **

**ahora mis humildes agradecimientos *toma aire* (?**

**supertotitoti,** **Thousandton Remade, satou2612 , pinkiedahie ,Galleton, comotu, rinko , ** **misteryo187, Kerix , Diox Fenix, SOARINDASH 4EVER , Brony XD , Darksilver Brony, ** **Angela hentai X3 , ****El drako por todos sus reviews que me motivaban y como pudieron ver tome algunas de sus sugerencias como el seguir la historia o como el triangulo amoroso entre SunXie y SunDagio (que se profundizara en la segunda parte) gracias de nuevo y nos leemos en la segunda parte de este fic ;3 chauuu**


	12. juegos de azar y mujersuelas!

**JUEGOS DE AZAR Y MUJERSUELAS **

**Ahora que tengo su atencion quiero avisarles algo ...(?**

**(/*0*)/**

**(*-*)/**

**Holaa este es un aviso importante y que se me olvido colocarlo :/ mi culpa y es que por si no lo sabian la segunda parte ya se estreno en latinoamerica okno xdd pero encerio ya lo subi, pero no hace mucho :P y se llama : instituto canterlot recargado **

**Leanlo porque teengo muuuuchas buenas ideas y situaciones (en mi opinion) que les sacara una sonrisa ah y algo de drama claro ;) **

**Gracias por leer **


End file.
